La Oscuridad del Destino
by Sailor Supreme
Summary: Tokio de Cristal fue algo inevitable...algo predestinado...pero ¿ fue eterno el amor...o algo cambió? SXS Actualizada! Capitulo: ¿ Principe Seiya? : El pasado de Radamanthys
1. La Tristeza de un Rey

**SAILOR MOON: la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-_cursiva_-" **Lo que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**LA TRISTEZA DE UN REY**

TOKIO CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Cuando el Rey Endymion regresó a su habitación esa noche, los sucesos del día comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. La noticia que recibió no podía ser cierta... debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño… lo que él siempre había temido...al fin se materializó ante él. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían sin control sobre su rostro…

Se sentó en la cama y miró casi con indiferencia hacia donde se encontraba ella durmiendo...su esposa. Con quien tenía un destino escrito... Maldecía la hora en que ella había entrado en su vida. Colocó su capa en el respaldo de una silla y se inclinó para alcanzar un portarretratos con la fotografía de la Pequeña Dama siendo apenas una niña...solo por ella, había decido vivir esta farsa... Sus ojos se clavaron en la fotografía y al momento sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, _aunque han pasado dos años desde que te perdí... no puedo olvidarte..Siempre serás muy importante para mí..._

Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, vinieron a su mente imágenes de esa despedida... cuando el futuro se impuso al corazón. Recordaba perfectamente su reacción al darle la noticia, esas imágenes nunca podrían borrarse de su mente.

FLASHBACK

Una joven de cabello rojo lloraba intensamente, las lágrimas escurrían lentamente por su mejilla, la noticia que le daba era como una puñalada...ella sabía que ese romance era prohibido, pero en el corazón no se manda.

**Todo por ese maldito destino, **susurró la joven y su voz se quebró**. porque te atas a ese futuro... Tu No la quieras Darien...hace tiempo que dejaste de hacerlo. ¡ me juraste que ya no la amabas!** Darien no respondió nada ante ese comentario.

**Star... no creía que me haría tan mal la tristeza que vi en su mirada...por eso...**

**¡ te quedas con ella no es así...! **Star le gritó al ahora Rey Endymion ¡**me dijistes que era a mi a quien amabas!,¡O fueron mentiras, tan solo palabras! **

**Escúchame**

**A quien de las dos...** **estas engañando** dijo impaciente

** Comprende ... la Pequeña Dama debe existir como esta destinado...tal como Tokio de Cristal **dijo amargamente

**Pensé que era alguien en tu vida...**sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza. **Que realmente me amabas... pero veo que**** yo he sido en tu vida, solo tu amante. **

**¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! ** la voz de Darien sonó seria. **¡Tú eres**

**Y dime a mi todo eso, de que me sirve,** Interrumpió Star **es una ilusa... jamás tendrá tu amor... solo mis labios estarán brillando sobre tu piel...** limpió las  
lagrimas, de sus ojos y con la voz fría dijo **Me retiro...Rey Endymion** dando la vuela y alejándose de el, para siempre.

_La perdiste, … el día que tanto temías finalmente llegó…y ¿Qué te queda ahora? Sólo esta ilusión llamada Tokio de Cristal…. _

Fin flashback

Esos 2 años la había extrañado demasiado, el día de hoy había sido la ceremonia en homenaje a las valientes Sailors Scout y obviamente había pensado que ella estaría allí. Creyó que sería su oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que la extrañaba. Pero con Sailor Uranus y Neptuno quienes evitaban a toda cosa que el futuro fuera alterado, sería imposible. Aun recordaba sus palabras cuando ella se estaba alejando. Fue cuando sintió dos miradas sobre el, encontrándose con las fieles Sailor Uranus y Neptuno, quienes estaban molestas con la escena que acaban de presenciar.

**estaremos vigilando que cumpla su promesa... Rey Endymion** Dijo agresivamente Sailor Uranus

**no es bueno que la reina lo vea así... será mejor que se seque esas lagrimas...majestad **Hablaba con resentimiento Sailor Neptuno.

_Sabía que sería imposible acercarme a ella con Sailor Uranus y Neptuno vigilando, me hubiera conformado con tal solo verla...pero ni siquiera se presentó...y no solo eso ahora ella esta con..._ Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la ventana, miró hacia el cielo, donde la luna llena brillaba en su máximo resplandor con todo el coraje y el dolor que sentía en ese momento cerró las persianas de golpe. Los celos empezaban a dominarlo y no podía soportarlo. Ella le pertenecía a él… Solo a él, pero las palabras de Andrew todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

La mañana de la Ceremonia

Me alegra volver a verte... la ceremonia estuvo genial... las chicas se han vuelto muy...

**Andrew...ella se ha ido... **habló con tristeza el Rey Endymion

Lo imaginé...te vi buscándola con la mirada durante la ceremonia.

**la he perdido...Andrew... **La voz de Endymion denotaba su profundo dolor

te comprendo , has perdido una gran mujer. Dijo Andrew dejando escapar un suspiro esa clase de amor no se olvida.

entonces... hazme un favor...ayúdame a encontrarla. casi le suplicó

**de que serviría, no puedes traerla contigo...ella esta ahora con otro hombre.**

**¡es mentira...ella no puede estar enamorada de otro! **Endymion levantó la voz con cierta rabia.

**es mejor que la olvides... el ahora ocupa el enorme vació que en ella... tu amor dejo.**

**¡Jamás!, ¡ Cómo me pides eso!** habló bastante molesto golpeando un pilar con el puño.

Andrew puso su mano sobre el hombro de Endymion **Entiende...** **él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión ... ella se nota que lo quiere...**

**Eso no es cierto...esta junto a él por despecho.**

Ya no te engañes, ella lo ama...acéptalo, aunque el dolor sea profundo sigue mi consejo... trata de olvidarla.

negando con la cabeza dijo con una voz quebrada por el dolor, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos. No puedo hacerlo.

escúchame un segundo... no me puedo ir sin decirte la verdad... Andrew desvió su mirada, tomó aire y dijo ella esta ahora a mi lado...

Endymion lo miró por unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar. Sentía que su corazón le dolía, que le aprisionaba el pecho, no permitiéndole respirar **¿A que te refieres?**

A Que el hombre que ganó su corazón... ese hombre... ese hombre soy yo. y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni ningún otro se acerque a ella. Le respondió Andrew alejándose del castillo de Cristal. Los ojos de Endymion se abrieron con la sorpresa.

FIN FLASHBACK

un nuevo sollozo apagado le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar esa escena y lo que vino después… era algo que jamás podría olvidar. A la salida del palacio se encontraba ella esperándolo, se veía preciosa vestida de civil. ambos sonriendo se acercaron para besarse en los labios...y tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a las afueras del reino. Mientras que el debía regresar a la sala del trono...con la reina...a cumplir su deber.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso, cuando la voz de la Neo Reina Serenity lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad sintiendo como lo abrazaba rodeando la cintura con sus brazos **Endymion... ¿todo está bien? **Serenity susurró cerca de su oído** Has estado distraído desde que terminó la ceremonia.**

**Estoy bien ** intentando sonreír **Buenas Noches... Serenity**... liberándose del abrazo se dirigió a la cama acostándose.

**Si...descansa** Serenity volvió a desilusionarse con la actitud tan indiferente de su esposo, por lo general se comportaba frío y distante… casi no hablaba con ella. Las cosas se sentían muy diferentes entre ellos, acaso esto en verdad era lo que les tenía deparado el destino.

**Endymion...-** susurró con la voz entrecortada **¿ que esta pasando entre nosotros?. **

**Notas de Autora: y ya saben queja, sugerencia, les gusta, o no, y si es posible y dejen sus comentarios, para una novata siempre es bueno y ayuda a mejorar. **


	2. El Secreto del Siglo XXX

**SAILOR MOON: la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-_cursiva_-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

EL SECRETO DEL SIGLO XXX

TOKIO CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Endymion se encontraba en la entrada del palacio, fijando su mirada en el hermoso reino que observaba…un reino de paz y armonía… _las cosas son tal como estaban destinadas a ser…_el futuro que había conocido en el pasado, se había vuelto una realidad,apretando los puños al darse cuenta que en realidad el no había decidido su futuro… sólo se había limitado a hacer lo que se esperaba que hiciera, el solo era un actor en esta obra llamada destino, donde su personaje fue el de ser un rey.

comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, el lugar en donde muchas veces estuvo con ella, al cruzar la puerta, su corazón latió sin control, el aire le faltaba, el tiempo parecía detenido…enfrente de el se encontraba la mujer que robó su alma… su ex novia, quien resultó ser también una Sailor Scout… Sun Star…la última Sailor del Sistema Solar, era ella quien se encontraba frente a el vestida con su traje de princesa… el mismo que usaba en su anterior vida...en tiempos donde existía el Milenio de Plata...en esa época, el se enamoró de la Princesa Serenity, pero Darien Chiba, quien se convirtió en el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, no por decisión, mas bien por obligación no sentía lo mismo...algo había cambiado.

Desde que la volvió a ver, se sintió nuevamente atraído por ella, llegando esta vez a adentrarse profundamente en su corazón. La amaba con locura por su carácter, inteligencia, y físico…ella se volvió prácticamente su mundo. Al ver su sonrisa seductora, sucumbió nuevamente al placer de su cuerpo… La necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba. Pero sobre todo estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Y ese lugar se convertiría nuevamente, en su templo de traición e infidelidad.

**Trate inútilmente de borrarte de mi mente, pero no pude... Darien...te he extrañado tanto.**

**Y yo a ti Hina... Me hacías falta** susurró, acercándose cada vez más a ella **Te amo...** **no me cansaré de repetirlo… no tienes ni idea cuanto deseaba esto, cuanto deseaba estar así contigo.** **Te necesito conmigo** cerrando los ojos y, aprisionándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo respirando el aroma que ella siempre tenía, que él tanto amaba mientras ella se rendía ante su abrazo y cercanía, **Ahora estoy aquí, Darien…a tu lado** dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

levantándole la barbilla para besarla con pasión, correspondiendo ella a sus besos con la misma intensidad El pecho de ella chocaba contra el suyo cuando trataba de tomar aire. Y ese simple gesto provocó que la deseara más. Desesperadamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer mientras se aferraba a el como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y eso solo lo motivó más, simplemente sentía que no podía parar… quería y necesitaba más…deseaba hacerla suya nuevamente.

**¡Te necesito, Darien!** susurró Hina roncamente contra sus labios besándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Excitando más a Endymion quien sin poder contenerse, volvió a reclamar sus labios y ella correspondió a aquella caricia sin dudarlo.

**Mi amor, no se como logras enloquecerme de esta manera,** **te deseo, pero mas que nada te amo con locura**. **tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, me enloquecen, y cada vez que te veo lo único que deseo es hacerte mía por siempre** Susurro en su oído, mientras su boca acariciaba su cuello la deseaba con una necesidad que no se explicaba.

**Mi corazón late únicamente por ti. Hina... Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito.** Darien la beso apasionadamente, recorriendo su mano la espalda de Hina por debajo de su ropa. Un débil gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de ella cuando Darien rozó uno de sus senos.

**Ah!... Darien, Darieeeeennnn! ¡Te amo!**

Eso solo desató en él un fuego incontrolable. Deseaba escucharla gemir nuevamente de placer por y para el. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que se detuvo sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad sin detenerse; quería redescubrir el cuerpo de aquella mujer...aquella mujer que inexplicablemente se había inmiscuido en su destino. Mientras Hina poco a poco comenzaba a despojar a Darien de su camisa blanca, besaba su pecho, llegando hasta el pezón comenzando a saborearlo, ante semejante estimulo, Darien busco desesperadamente acercar a Hina aun mas deslizando su mano hacía sus piernas, queriendo un contacto más íntimo

**Dime que tú también me amas… Darien…** gimió contra su cuello, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

**Te amo…** gimió roncamente **como nunca pensé amar a nadie…No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí…**

Las manos de Hina comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Darien, hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón, el cual bajo, sin mas que esperar, acaricio lentamente el miembro de Darien… los ojos de Darien se encontraban completamente cerrados, en un mar de éxtasis… En ese momento no le importaba que hubiera un lazo que lo ataba a una persona...

**No importa que el destino no lo permita…**susurró sin alientos al estar todavía dentro de ese éxtasis** Eres mi mujer Hina... mía...Solo mía**

**Lo soy…como tú eres mío**

Los ojos de Endymion se abrieron de repente saltando de su sueño. _Otra vez ese sueño_. Esta no había sido la primera vez que soñaba ardientemente con ella., desde que partió, era frecuente que despertara sobresaltado. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su pensamiento se dirigiera hacia la causante de su estado. Recordando lo que se sentía el tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciando su piel, besando sus labios tan dulces… la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos y las caricias que ella le daba. **extraño sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío...** **tus caricias...tus besos...**** Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más…**susurro Endymion, aun perdido en los recuerdos de ese sueño.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas al dormitorio de los monarcas, quienes yacían sobre una cama, a una distancia bastante considerable entre ellos. La Neo Reina Serenity se movió un poco y fue cuando Endymion se percató de su presencia. La miró, ella dormía profundamente, acurrucada en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda.

_Serena… lo siento mucho_pensó con tristeza**. No era mi intención que las cosas fueran de este modo… el futuro que todas impidieron cambiar existe…pero a que precio.Nuestro amor estaba destinado, es verdad, pero no a la felicidad sino al fracaso. **Murmuró entre dientes,

Pasaron unos minutos y Endymion suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza _no puedo estar en la cama ni un minuto más… no con ella…_ _quisiera largarme, irme, Dejar este mundo de mentiras, de engaños. _Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana. _Lo mejor hubiera sido haber terminado con Serena, como lo había decidido…pero ellas me convencieron Maldito destino…_ _parece que, no pude huir de él_

Recordando lo que había sucedido antes de irse a estudiar al extranjero...cuando les confesó a Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru su intención de romper su noviazgo con Serena.

**FLASHBACK**

**Pues... quiero terminar mi relación con Serena**.

**¡Qué! ...Es una broma verdad... ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio sobre terminar con la Princesa¡ **Exclamaron sorprendidas las Sailor Outers

**Así es... No se que es lo que siento por Serena, solo se que ya no la amo como antes...**

**No puedes estar hablando en serio…Darien… le destrozarías el corazón.** Michuru se dirigía a él enojada.

**Comprendan…** **prefieren que le mienta, o acaso pretenden que invente algo que no existe** **mas** Darien mantenía la mirada en su café**Ya no me siento a gusto a su lado… por eso pienso que...lo mejor es terminar con esta relación…** **creo que lo que siento por Serena…no es amor, mas bien amistad… cariño como una amiga, compañera de batallas nada mas. **

**¡Como puedes decir eso…simplemente no puede ser verdad!, ¡Cabeza de bombón y tu han estado enamorados desde el Milenio de Plata…su amor ha existido desde siempre! **Gritó exasperada Haruka, aunque no podía salir de su asombro.

Darien levantó la mirada** La gente cambia Haruka, ahora ****vivimos en tiempos diferentes, Serena no es la misma Princesa que existió en el Milenio de Plata, y tu lo sabes... además en esta época, nuestros gustos son muy distintos.**

**Darien… esos sentimientos pueden poner en peligro al futuro que conocemos, podría provocar un cambio en el espacio y tiempo. **

**de que vale pensar tanto en el futuro Setsuna, lo que sea, será… se construirá de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones y aunque sepamos de el, podemos cambiarlo, al final nunca hay nada escrito.**

**¡Será mejor que olvides la idea de romper con la Princesa! Ustedes deben estar juntos...es su destino Príncipe **Anunció Haruka subiendo el tono de su voz y apretando los puños

**¡Te equivocaS HARUKA!, no soy el Príncipe Endymion que vivió en tiempos del Milenio de Plata... soy Darien Chiba...estudiante universitario cuyo sueño es convertirse en doctor... **Darien protestó.

**Príncipe Endymion...quiero decir Darien...tu mejor que nadie sabe que tu lugar es a lado de Serena, para que construyan ese futuro juntos... **Sentencio Michiru enérgicamente.

Darien no pudo contenerse y replicó indignado** Porque...porque así lo ha querido el destino… O porque soy la reencarnación de Endymion...ya estoy cansado de oír lo mismo. No quiero estar atado a alguien solo por construir un reino.** **¡****Acaso es tan difícil de entender¡**

**Darien no digas eso, tú la amas, solamente estas confundido... su amor ha existido desde siempre, ha superado el tiempo, han compartido muchas batallas juntos, un amor como el suyo no puede terminar. Tu y la Princesa tienen un futuro juntos **Comentó Michiru

**Además… Darien... estarías poniendo en peligro la existencia de Tokio de Cristal y de la Pequeña Dama... ¿No te importa lo que le suceda?... **Preguntó preocupada Setsuna.

_Rini... Estaré eligiendo bien... acaso no puedo evadir el destino que tengo trazado...pero no tengo alternativa por su bien...debo estar con Serena...fingiendo que nada a cambiado_ cerrando los ojos Darien musitó **De acuerdo... continuaré con Serena...solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto. **Sonriendo las Sailor Outers al escuchar su respuesta.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Dando un fuerte suspiro, se dirigió a su baño, a darse una ducha, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su esposa. Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría libremente cada rincón de su cuerpo, Endymion meditaba acerca de lo que se había convertido su vida. **Fue cuando tome la resolución de aceptar la beca en el extranjero y cuando me despedí de ella en el Aeropuerto, al mirar hacia el horizonte pensé que ese tiempo que estaríamos separados, me ayudaría a aclarar mis sentimientos, además dicen que "la distancia aviva el amor de un ser querido". **La voz de Endymion era apenas audible.** Tal vez solo estaba confundido, nosotros teníamos un destino, por eso le di el anillo pero sentía que no era correcto. Serena se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo y me cogía del brazo como habitualmente lo hacía, pero yo no podía corresponderle ante esas muestras de cariño.**

Al acabar de bañarse, rápidamente comenzó a vestirse para poder irse, había recordado que hoy era la recepción con los embajadores de los reinos aledaños al Sistema Solar. Al verse reflejado en el espejo noto que su mirada había cambiado desde el día que la perdió. Mientras se peinaba una pregunta cruzó por su mente,

_¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué te sigo amando y deseando tanto Hina?... ¿Serenity…Qué daría yo, por volver a verte, abrazarte, y besarte, no cómo a una amiga y sino cómo a una mujer?_

Él, no pudo más que derrumbarse ante el espejo. Sus ojos ya no pudieron retener aquellas lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos, terminando por resbalársele en las mejillas. Después de unos segundos, terminó limpiándose las lágrimas con una pequeña toalla, para continuar vistiéndose. Cuando terminaba de ponerse su capa. Serenity se movió y estiró el brazo para buscar a Endymion. El lugar estaba vacío...El no estaba allí... No estaba a su lado. entonces Serenity se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada, comenzando a buscar desesperadamente el rostro de su esposo por la habitación.

**¡Endymion!** Exclamó Serenity desesperadamente. El grito desesperado de su esposa lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Saliendo del baño, se apresuró a ir a su lado **Aquí estoy, Serenity… ¿que sucede?**

Serenity se arrojó sobre el, abrazándolo desesperadamente como si la vida dependiera de ello, Endymion al verla en ese estado le acarició el cabello y la espalda, tratando de calmarla. **¡Endymion ¡No me dejes… por favor…! **Murmuró Serenity entre lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**Tranquila Serenity… Fue solo una pesadilla… un mal sueño, ya pasó** entregándole un pañuelo, Serena lo aceptó y se limpió los ojos con él.

**Perdóname Endymion, debes pensar que soy una inmadura, una llorona como lo era antes, ya estoy mejor...solo fue un sueño pero era tan real...** Guardando silencio por un momento **Soñé que te perdía… **Su voz fue apenas audible. **Que despertaba y tú ya no estabas a mi lado, ya no tenia tu sonrisa...me habías abandonado.**

**Fue solo una pesadilla, Serenity… todo está bien… **El corazón de Serenity se entristeció por la distancia que él puso entre ellos, simplemente el decir su nombre sonaba tan frío

_Por que estará tan distante_ Pensó Serena al verlo perdido en su mundo **¿Qué pasa Endymion? Te noto ausente...melancólico, ¿Sucede algo malo?**

**Nada... que tendría que ocurrir** Respondió el inmediatamente sin quitar los ojos de la puerta.

**Endymion, cariño **sintiendo los brazos de Serena alrededor de su cuelloComenzaba a besarlo y tocarlo **¿Me amas?** Él hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero lo disimuló con una media sonrisa y la miró con un falso cariño, _Ya no soporto sus caricias, ya no me gusta que me abrace, Perdóname...Serenity, pero con la única que deseo hacer el amor es con ella... _

**¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Serenity? Tu sabes que mi destino es aquí... junto a ti y a la Pequeña dama, este es el lugar que me corresponde..**. dijo después de un largo y profundo suspiro, retirando sus manos de su cuello. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

**Comprendo... Endymion...a veces me pregunto **dijo la Neo Reina Serenity triste, bajando el rostro mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos **Si esto era así, quiero decir... es que ****esto no es lo que yo siempre quise para mi, No me gusta que seas frío conmigo... no somos la pareja de cuentos de hadas que siempre soñé. **

**ya estoy cansado de oír el mismo reproche cada día...Serenity.** le respondió enfadado, ignorando todo lo demás que le había dicho. Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

**Luego hablaremos... No quiero discutir más ahora tengo prisa; será mejor que te apures, recuerda que, hoy es la fiesta con los embajadores...Y no estaría bien que la soberana de Tokio de Cristal no asista.** Dándole el beso frío, de rigor, saliendo de la habitación bastante molesto.

AFUERAS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

**hace tiempo que no veníamos a la Tierra... por lo visto llegamos antes de lo previsto...** _bombón… tu futuro se cumplió, formaste Tokio de Cristal...es un hermoso reino puedo sentir tu resplandor y calidez, solo tu puedes desprender tal energía... _

FlashBack

Seiya trataba de salir de una multitud de fans que habían ido al aeropuerto con el único propósito de recibir...en ese entonces el famoso grupo Three Lights.

**¡Que no pueden hacerse a un lado no podemos pasar, aun lado!** Gritó Seiya tratando de salir, cuando al fin lo logró, pasó al lado de una joven pareja, la chica tomada del brazo de su novio, al cruzarse no pudo evitar voltear a verla de nuevo, era una chica especial y no solo por su peinado de chongitos sino mas bien, por el hermoso resplandor y calidez que ella desprendía.

fin flashback

**Sabía que era mala idea el que regresaras a este planeta...Sailor Fighter,...recuerda porque se te permitió tener nuevamente esa apariencia, y el deber que ahora tienes **murmuró Sailor Healer frunciendo el ceño

**No necesitas recordármelo Sailor Healer**.

**Pues parece que tu no estas conciente de eso...es mejor que ya no te atormentes por un amor imposible Seiya... **Comentó Sailor Maker** ella es la gobernante de este reino...y la esposa de**

**descuiden Sailor Maker...Healer ya comprendí que ella no es para mi **Interrumpió Seiya, para luego mirar el cielo contemplando en el horizonte el Palacio de Cristal...el corazón de ese reino_ pero aun así no pueden prohibirme el sentir esto por ti.. No puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejar de amarte, si cada noche invades mis sueños y siempre estas presente en mis pensamientos _**Vamos, debemos llegar al palacio, los monarcas nos esperan.**

Los tres se dirigieron al palacio que se miraba en la distancia. Sabiendo de antemano quienes eran los gobernantes de ese magnifico reino, donde se respiraba paz y armonía.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te conocí tan tarde?... Yo No sabia que eras Sailor Moon o una princesa, yo me enamore de Serena Tsukino, la chica con un corazón de oro, y una gran calidez...alguien que se volvió muy especial para mí. Porque yo...te amo. Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes… bombón _

Recorrieron las calles que los llevarían al Palacio de Cristal…admirando la belleza del lugar, todos menos uno...quien se preguntaba por qué seguía pensando en ella, sí ella jamás seria para él; ella había seguido con su destino y que mayor prueba de eso que el reino que se vislumbraba ante el. Al doblar una esquina pudo sentir que alguien los observaba...deteniendo su andar.

**Que sucede Seiya **Preguntó Sailor Healer

**Sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando, pero debe ser mi imaginación...continuemos ya falta poco para llegar al Palacio de Cristal.** Continuando con su camino restándole importancia, pero no sabia que realmente alguien con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo oscuro los observaban con curiosidad.

**¿Sun Star?** pregunto un gato de color naranja con una luna creciente en la frente notando la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

**No es nada, Zuen, solamente me pareció haber visto a alguien, pero son tonterías mías, es imposible que sea él.**

**Otra vez lo confundiste,… aun lo extrañas no es cierto**

**Claro que no, vivimos momentos inolvidables, pero eso ya quedó atrás…solo era curiosidad**

**A mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco muy bien…tu aun lo amas **

**Es verdad, te mentí cuando te dije que ya lo había superado...** **lo sigo amando **contesto la joven suspirando frustradamente, sin apartar la vista del Palacio de Cristal que se observaba a lo lejos no pudiendo evitar pensar en el. En como se encontraría en este momento...que tan cambiado podría estar. **Créeme que quisiera olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi corazón Zuen, pero no puedo… **

**Sabes que no es correcto, **le cuestiono el gato **olvídate de una buena vez de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, Hina… deja de soñar un futuro a su lado, sabes mejor que nadie, que él jamás será parte de tu vida… entiéndelo ¡Jamás!**

**Ya lo se, pero… quiero que este a mi lado, no con ella, acaso es tan malo amar a alguien.**

**Amarlo a él se considera alta traición a la corona, tu eres una Sailor…no lo olvides, **Exclamó Zuen **eres Sun Star, guardiana de Tokio de Cristal, es mejor que no vuelvas a pensar en el. **

**¡Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo! ¡Resignarme a que alguien elija por mi, y yo solo acceda al final, es eso es lo que quieres que haga… ¡que acepte la idea sobre que mi destino ya esta escrito, y lo único que tengo que hacer es seguirlo.** Contesto la joven mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._ Nos amábamos, pero aun así, nos separamos esa tarde. Y todo porque tenías un destino trazado para ti, negándonos la posibilidad de una vida juntos, de construir un futuro totalmente nuevo._

…**Hina**

**Estoy bien, descuida** dijo Hina limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos **tienes razón** **Zuen** **es mejor** **olvidar todos los recuerdos que tengo de él… de nosotros; ahora vamos, será mejor apurarnos recuerda que** **debemos presentarnos para dar nuestro reporte a sus majestades y asistir a esa dichosa fiesta diplomática. **Encaminándose rumbo al Palacio de Cristal mientras que su mirada se volvía fría, era el momento que afrontara la realidad a la que había huido durante dos años _Será muy difícil volverte a ver…mi amor Y saber que estas con ella, incluso aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de que eres el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, ya que para mi sigues siendo Darien Chiba…el joven del que me enamoré._

PALACIO DE CRISTAL

Mientras en la habitación, Serenity lloraba, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Jamás imaginé que esto de estar casado fuera tan difícil, las chicas me dicen que no me preocupe ya que nuestro destino es estar juntos… porque nacimos el uno para el otro; que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una sola razón, y esa era la de amarnos . Las palabras salían de su boca con un suspiro lleno de dolor. A veces me pregunto si eso es verdad.

**Endymion...quisiera que me entendieras **Serenity susurro y su voz se quebró** (1) Es que... Ya me canse, que no me acaricies ni con la mirada, de ser en tu cama una tercera almohada, de ver que el futuro se va haciendo flaco y saber que la vida no es mas que un rato y sentirme mujer porque lavo los platos.**

**ya me canse, de decir que te amo y ver que estas dormido, de hacerte una cena especial y ver que te has ido, de ser una ama de casa y nada mas, con la diferencia del siempre y el jamás... hasta sentirme feliz cuando te vas.**

**detrás de mi ventana, veo pasar la mañana en la espera de la noche, me destapo el escote para que este te provoque tu fallida ansiedad , detrás de mi ventana, veo pasar al destino disfrazado de asesino, burlándose a carcajadas, de este ingrato concubino, detrás de mi ventana, se me va la vida, contigo pero sola.**

Mientras que a fuera de la habitación, Endymion caminaba por los pasillos, deteniendo su andar, se recargó en una pared volteando en la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con la Neo Reina Serenity, su esposa quien lo amaba tanto y el siempre tenia que actuar ante ella y a los demás, para el su vida era una simple rutina.

**Este matrimonio no es más que una pantomima, donde terminamos involucrando demasiados sentimientos… se que hago mal, Serenity me ama..es muy dulce, noble y es una excelente esposa pero yo no puedo mandar a mi corazón, me entrego a ella en cuerpo.. pero en mi mente es a ti a quien le estoy haciendo el amor **suspiró resignadoApretando los puños fuertemente, sintiendo el anillo de bodas …**Perdóname Serenity porque el amor que me profesas… ya no es reciproco**. _Y Créeme que aun no lo entiendo, siempre fui serio, pero ella entro no solo en mi corazón sino también en mi alma y de ahí no he logrado sacarla, solo logro extrañarla más. _

Reanudando su camino, se dirigió a los jardines del palacio….su lugar preferido, el templo de su soledad.

**Hina...desde que te marchaste mi vida no tiene sentido. **Endymión susurró** necesito volver a verte, ver tu hermoso rostro sonriéndome como lo hacia... aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día de nuestra separación, no sabes cuanta razón tenias.**

flashback

**Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**Por que no me informaste que regresabas hoy **respondió Endymionsentándose en una banca del jardín cuando sintió que Hina se acercaba a él, su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió la respiración tibia de ella en su cuello sintiendo sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.** Te he buscado por todo el palacio...quería verte…** **me moría de ganas por besarte…** **por que seas mía de nuevo.**

**Creí que no te vería hoy...con eso de la llegada de las Sailor Animates, **Sun Star comentó suavemente al oído **pensé que estarías muy ocupado para mi **

**Como crees que iba a preferir estar en esa reunión a tenerte entre mis brazos...** jalándola hacia el y sentándola en sus piernas mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos **mi amor estos 2 días que no nos vimos...fueron una tortura...no puedo vivir sin ti ¡Te he extrañado tanto!..**

**Y yo a ti, Darien **reclamando posesivamente sus labios.

**Echo de menos tu calor… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no te hago el amor?** acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Hina, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

**Tu sabes que no tenia opción, tenia que inspeccionar el lugar donde asistirá la Princesa, Neptune y Uranus me lo pidieron...bueno mas bien me lo ordenaron... aunque no me guste, soy una Sailor... ** **por mi parte, prefiero cuidar personalmente al príncipe de la Tierra...es una tarea mas placentera** Sonriéndole seductoramente **no lo crees** mordisqueándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Lo cual excito más a Darien, besándola apasionadamente en el cuello para después unir sus labios con los de ella. El beso poco a poco fue intensificándose parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro mientras lo hacia las manos de Darien empezaron a subir la falda del uniforme de ella hasta su cintura para poder acariciar con fuerza sus muslos. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, acariciándose.

**Mm.…nos pueden ver…** Decía Hina entre besos, separándose un poco de él el.

**es extraño que todas las Sailors de los planetas que conforman la galaxia llegaran, ¿Estará sucediendo algo malo?... **Preguntó Sun Star recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien quien se tensó al escuchar aquello.

**Tenemos que hablar...mi amor **comentó Darien **la razón por la que todas las Sailors están reunidas es para llevar a cabo la coronación de Serenity... y mía**

Sun Star se quedó atónita ¡**Como!...tú serás su consorte...** Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa poniéndose de pie inmediatamente ¡**eso no puede ser!**

**Mi amor por favor escúchame, **Pidió Darienpreocupado por lo que pudiera suceder** ahora que Tokio de Cristal existe... tengo que casarme con ella, no puedo hacer nada para remediar esa situación... es mi destino...no puedo huir de el.**

**¡MENTIRA...¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, EL DESTINO NO ESTA ESCRITO, EL FUTURO SE CONSTRUYE DIA A DIA...!** grito Sun Star desesperada y angustiada sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas. **Me dijiste que me amabas para burlarte de mí**

**Lo dije porque es verdad. Pero recuerda que tenemos un destino… Nuestro futuro ya esta decidido. **

**No Darien, no lo hagas, estarías traicionando a tu corazón… ¿Por qué debes estar con una persona a la cual no amas...? **

**Porque soy la reencarnación de Endymion...** Respondió Darien con una gran tristeza en su voz, sintiéndose fatal.

**TU ERES DARIEN, **Exclamó Sun Startajantementecon lágrimas en los ojos **el verdadero Príncipe Endymion murió hace tiempo...Pero si es tu decisión, creo que no hay nada mas que decir... **

**Sun Star...espera Yo…**

Sun Star se giró a verlo, **Discúlpeme Príncipe Endymion tengo que irme, ****debo preparar todo para la coronación.** Sin más se fue, dejando a Endymion con la palabra en la boca y sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba su rostro

fin de flashback

**al siguiente día hablé contigo, jurándote que a la que yo amaba era a ti... Solamente a ti...que dejaría a Serenity...pero no pude... yo sabia que esa tarde cuando habláramos te perdería.**

**El día después de la coronación, te marchaste, así como si nada, ni siquiera te despediste de mi...solamente te fuiste **Dijo con una gran tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

**(2) Como duele el alma, con esta ausencia que no acaba, Ya ves con tu partida, Te me has llevado hasta la vida, Como duele el tiempo, cuando lo llena este silencio, Que largos son mis días, sin el refugio de tu piel, y sigo atando noches a mi dolor, y sigo imaginando que todo fue un error, refugiándome en mi soledad, no sé si volverás. **Suspirando profundamente.

_Y sigo dando vueltas por tu querer, sintiendo que sin ti ya no sé que voy hacer, Voy clavándome tu desamor, muriendo en mi interior, por no volverte a ver, Como duele el aire, que no respiras a mi lado, que dura es la agonía, de lo que fuera alguna vez._ Pensó con amargura sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

**Hina...quisiera verte aunque sea por un momento, saber de ti...has podido olvidarme...soy un egoísta, ella tiene todo el derecho a hacer su vida... Tal vez sea verdad lo que me dijo Andrew y se ha vuelto a enamorar... **pero al pensar que quizás otros labios la estuvieran besando, o acariciando sintió un enojo, una rabia. No pudiendo soportar esa idea, golpeo fuertemente con el puño cerrado un árbol.

**¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ELLA SEA DE OTRO! **Dijo Desesperado** No soportaría la idea de que fuera de otro...ella me pertenece** Los celos empezaban a dominarlo

**La única manera de atarla a mí es esa...no hay más. No me importa si ella, Serenity o las Sailors no están de acuerdo **musitó** es la única manera de impedir que alguien se acerque a ella... preferiría verla muerta a en brazos de otro.**

**Al fin lo encuentro** murmuró Sailor Uranus al ver a Endymion recargado en un árbol, observando el horizonte. Entrando al jardín se dirigió hacia el y haciendo una reverencia dijo **Rey Endymion... La Neo Reina Serenity lo ha estado buscando.**

Endymion visiblemente molesto dijo **quería estar solo por un momento, o no tengo permitido alejarme ni un instante de Serenity...Sailor Uranus.**

**Su majestad... su presencia es requerida en la reunión con los embajadores. **

**No creo que sea necesario, Uranus... Serenity es la soberana de Tokio de Cristal...mi presencia es lo de menos...** contestó Endymion bajando la mirada.

**Es la reina quien desea que asista a la reunión... **Interrumpió Uranus para luego añadir **tendrá lugar en el salón lunar.**

Endymion después de unos segundos, suspiró pesadamente **bien en ese caso…si todo esta ya decidido…**apartando la mirada de la hermosa ciudad que se observaba desde el jardín.

**Rey Endymion...será mejor que cambie su semblante, si lo ven así pensarán que no es feliz al lado de la reina. **Agregó Sailor Uranus** ¿Por que lo es...no es así?**

El aludido volvió su mirada hacia Sailor Uranus **esa pregunta esta por demás...tu y las demás Sailor Exteriores lo saben mejor que nadie...Pero no te preocupes...Haruka... hace mucho tiempo que conozco el papel que desempeño en el cuento de hadas de Serenity. **Dicho aquello se alejo del lugar.

Y así era, El secreto que ocultaba esta época…era que para el, ella era solo una amiga, aunque frente a todos era su esposa; viviendo ella en esta fantasía llamada Tokio de Cristal…donde lamentablemente el no la puede amar como ella se lo merecía.

**Notas de Autora: y ya saben queja, sugerencia, les gusta, o no, y si es posible y dejen sus comentarios, para una novata siempre es bueno y ayuda a mejorar. **

1 Detrás de mi ventana.- Interprete YURI

2 Y Sigo.- Interprete Luis Miguel


	3. Reencuentro: Como te va amor

**SAILOR MOON: ****la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

REENCUENTROS: COMO TE VA MI AMOR 

CASTILLO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Por uno de sus tantos pasillos una hermosa joven caminaba apresuradamente portaba un traje de color azul oscuro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, llevaba unas botas del mismo tono; encima llevaba puesta una capa con una capucha negra, que ocultaba su rostro

**Hace tiempo que no habíamos venido...aun así, nada ha cambiado**_ Me habrá olvidado o Seguirá a su lado por mantener este futuro._

**Sun Star ¿En verdad estas bien? **Pregunto Zuen, su compañero felino, quien traía su apariencia humana.

**Claro que si, deja de preocuparte Zuen. Mejor apúrate debemos ir con la reina, según Mercury se dirigía al salón lunar. **Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se quitó la capucha, la cual reveló su hermoso rostro; era de cabellos largos color rojo, su piel de color claro, sus ojos rojos oscuro, y sus labios rosados. Continuando con su camino

_Hina...Tus ojos no mienten...en ellos se refleja una gran tristeza, aunque no lo quieras admitir, te duele estar aquí. _ Me buscabas... 

**¡Su Alteza…** **¡** dijo sorprendida al ver a la soberana de Tokio de Cristal caminando directamente hacia ella, al estar frente a frente Sun Star y Zuen se hincaron inmediatamente ante su princesa **Hemos regresado** **Neo Reina Serenity **

**Tanto tiempo sin no verte...Sun Star, es extraño que nos visites... Acaso ¿Sucede algo malo?**

**No majestad...** **lamento no haberle informado de mi regreso, solo vengo a decirle que la Operación PX10 fue** **un éxito**. Sun Star anunció**, y comentarle antes de su audiencia con los embajadores, algunos detalles relevantes con respecto a la misión realizada y esperar sus indicaciones. ¿Cree que sería posible? **La Neo Reina Serenity afirmó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a una habitación contigua. Ambas mujeres tuvieron una breve conversación sobre los aspectos más relevantes de aquella operación.

Mientras tanto Endymion se dirigía al salón principal del Palacio Cristal; el salón lunar, al pasar por una habitación, se detuvo al percibir la voz de su esposa. **¡****m****e alegra mucho saber eso! ¡Hiciste un magnifico trabajo!**

luego de unos segundos decidió que lo mejor seria continuar con su camino _de seguro Serenity esta hablando con Pluto o alguna otra Sailor_, cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, sintió un aroma conocido, provocando que se parara en seco _ese aroma_..._será posible_, buscando de donde provenía ese aroma que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, _se percibe como el aura de_ _Hina _era en lo único que podía pensar hasta que oyó la voz de alguien.

**Se lo agradezco majestad,** **Mañana presentaré el reporte detallado de la misión, y daré a conocer los logros que se obtuvieron ante el Consejo. Y si usted no dispone de otra cosa...mañana mismo me retirare a Ciudad Endrino.**

no tenia duda... era su voz, ella estaba con Serenity, _al fin ha regresado después de tanto tiempo,_ pero había escuchado bien, _Ciudad Endrino...acaso ahí ha estado todo este tiempo, piensa regresar con él, no puedo permitirlo_ así que se apresuró en abrir la puerta encontrándose con una bella joven poseedora de unos inconfundibles ojos rojo oscuros que lo miraban con sorpresa aunque percibió algo de tristeza en su mirada.

(2) _Que sorpresas da la vida, encontrarnos nuevamente, fue una chispa en mi equilibrio, dinamita que estalló. Te encontré un poco más flaco. Fue mirarte y derrumbarme, te creí asunto olvidado, otra vez me equivoque. Como te va mi amor, como te va, era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo... eres feliz mi bien sin engañar, porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_. Una nube de tristeza cubría el rostro de Sun Star, mientras luchaba por evitar que sus ojos soltaran alguna lágrima, podría extrañar a la reina su actitud, pero era muy difícil pensar con claridad al tenerlo tan cerca.

_Fue el encuentro tan pequeño, que no puedo sincerarme y decirte, te he extrañado como nunca imagine. __Si supieras lo que me dolió el estar separados todo este tiempo...amor mío_ Pensó con amargura Endymion

_Desde entonces como espuma, crece un miedo a quedar sola porque no he encontrado a alguien, que me llene igual que tu._ Sun Star pensó con frustración. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza _¿Por qué el destino tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo, porque tenia que encontrarme con el?_

**Vaya, vaya, veo que al fin ha decidido regresar la capitana de tropa, **La voz de Endymion la sacó de sus pensamientos

**Rey Endymion...** haciendo una reverencia** se que hice mal en irme sin informarles...** **pero pensé que podría ayudar en la...**

**¡Suficiente Sun Star!... Ese no es pretexto ¡Es aquí donde se te necesitaba! ¿Crees que puedes irte así como así? **Hablaba Endymion con resentimiento **t****ienes responsabilidades, como la capitana de la guardia real que eres...no lo olvides. **

**No lo haré, majestad**

**Neo Reina Serenity** un mayordomo tocó la puerta de la habitación para luego entrar en ella, se acercó a los monarcas e hizo una reverencia **los embajadores, la esperan en el salón principal, recuerde que su presencia en esta reunión es indispensable.**

Serenity después de unos segundos, afirmó con la cabeza** bien, que tomen asiento, en un momento estaré con ellos.**

**Como usted ordene…su majestad** retirándose el hombre de la habitación.

**Si**** vuestras majestades no tienen inconveniente me retiro a buscar donde pueda hospedarme, así que no los entretengo por mas tiempo****…**** Con su permiso majestades** Levantándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

**Aguarda Sun Star, **Endymion la detuvo antes de que ella saliera** creo que no has comprendido del todo, eres una Sailor, perteneces a nuestro mundo, así que volverás a vivir en el Palacio de Cristal. **

**E****ndymion tiene razón...**Serenity asintió** no tienes porque irte, permanece con nosotros, estoy segura que a la Pequeña Dama le agradará verte.**

**Pero alteza, no podría al menos...** la voz de Sun Star tenia un matiz de molestia

**Eso no esta a discusión Sun Star, ****Es una orden...** **a partir de hoy el Palacio de Cristal es tu hogar, puedes volver a ocupar tu antigua habitación...Zuen mañana ira por tus pertenencias a Ciudad Endrino.**

**Sun Star... no quisiera que pensaras que Endymion o yo nos queremos inmiscuir en tu vida personal, tan sólo te pedimos que regreses a vivir a Palacio. **

**L****o ****C****omprendo Neo Reina Serenity, se hará como usted lo desea,…** Sun Star suspiró con cierta frustración, no muy contenta con la idea. **Volveré a tomar el mando de la guardia.**

**No tenía duda de que lo haría, capitana de tropa. Serenity ve con los embajadores, enseguida te alcanzo****Sun Star necesito hablar contigo un segundo** dijo Endymion controlando el impulso que sentía de besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, **quisiera escuchar algunos detalles con respecto a esa misión. Es posible que nos sirva para convencer a los gobiernos de los planetas sobre la Alianza que propone Serenity.**

**p****ero no tardes... Quisiera que tú también los conocieras ¿de acuerdo? **

**Claro **contestó Endymion sin mucho interés **A**cercándose Serenity a su lado para darle un beso en los labios para después salir de la habitación.

La Neo Reina Serenity caminaba por los pasillos del palacio para dirigirse al salón lunar, _hace años que me siento sola…a pesar de que Endymion esta a mi lado._ _Esto es lo que el futuro me deparaba..._cayendo de sus ojos unas lagrimas fugitivas recorriendo su mejilla sin notar que alguien la observaba de lejos,

_No llores otra vez...Bombón... que me hace tan mal verte sufrir así por el, no puede ser... si yo estuviera en su lugar, si tuviera esa suerte créeme jamás... jamás te haría llorar (1)_

**No se que estoy pensando...el me ama...a su manera claro esta...además era nuestro destino estar juntos...pero duele **Serenity trató de convencerse que todo estaba bien pero al voltear la mirada hacia la ventana detrás de ella, se quedó observando la lluvia de estrellas que comenzaba a verse en el firmamento. **Seiya…** Murmuró Serenity Cuando escucho una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Mirando la lluvia de estrellas ...majestad, sabe... se dice que una estrella fugaz nunca pasa por el mismo lugar...una vez que se ha ido.** Cuando escucho una voz proveniente de un rincón que la sacó de sus pensamientos. **Quien anda ahí...** Ordenó la Neo Reina Serenity

**Aunque tal vez...esta sea una excepción... Serena has cambiado mucho en este tiempo... **Al estar nuevamente frente a ella era tal como la recordaba ...igual de hermosa con esa calidez que solamente ella puede poseer .

**Disculpe **dijo Serenityal ver como un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules se acercaba a ella, vestido con un traje negro **¿Nos conocemos?**_Esa voz...será el...o solo es una broma de mi mente._

**Vaya... ****No creí que tan pronto te hubieras olvidado de mí... bombón**

**Seiya!**Serena lo abrazó fuertemente **Me alegra volver a verte, no sabes cuanto los han echado de menos las chicas**

**Y tu bombón...también me has extrañado**

**Claro que si Seiya...**_siempre__te llevo en mi mente_

**Me complace escucharlo porque...** **Yo también, te he echado mucho de menos bombón** dijo Seiya acariciando su rostro delicadamente **estás más hermosa que nunca bombón ** Serena al oír esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, sintiendo una gran calidez dentro de su corazón, hace tiempo que Endymion no le decía algo como eso.

**Me sorprende que Uranus te haya dejado entrar al Castillo...así como así.**

**Tuvo que hacerlo...digamos que se involucraría en un problema diplomático al impedirle el acceso a Palacio...al Embajador de Kinmoku **

**No entiendo porque aún guarda cierto rencor hacia ustedes. ¿ Y donde están Taiki y Yaten?** preguntó Serenity

**Digamos que están ocupados...pero dime Bombón, donde esta Darien? Porque no esta contigo.**

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron **Acaba de regresar Sun Star de una misión y Endymion quiere saber algunos detalles al respecto...** sonriendo tristemente Serenity **no te voy a negar que a veces todo es azul y gris ...me**** gustaría tener un poco de su atención...como lo hizo con mi guardiana...me duele que sea así...**

_Por supuesto que duele... _Seiya pensó_ no me lo cuentes a mi... por supuesto que duele... que tu lo quieras...mas esa persona no te ame a ti.(1) _

**Comprendo...** **dime una cosa Bombón … ¿eres feliz con él?**

**Seiya… yo…** respondió con una sonrisa triste. Su voz denotaba inseguridad

**Te entiendo perfectamente... **Seiya suspiró casi para sí mismo **no necesitas ****hablarme a mi de corazones destrozados...bombón... esa película ya la vi... se perfectamente lo que es pasar las noches en pena... sintiéndome morir. (1)**

Seiya puso sus manos en los hombros de Serenity quien Abría los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras al momento que pensaba _será posible que el aún... _

**Solo quiero que sepas que** **yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado...Serena...siempre...Dijo Seiya al momento que le **guiñó un ojo traviesamente **Bueno... Será mejor que vaya a reunirme con los demás embajadores...No creo que Sailor Maker o Healer puedan hacer mucho si Uranus o Neptune descubren que vine a buscarte...bombón.**

**Seiya...te quedarás**** al baile de mascaras...verdad**

**Claro que si bombón... **Seiya se acercó a Serena dándole un beso en la frente **porque esta vez si pienso cumplir con eso**

**¿de qué hablas?**

**A que cuando la fiesta termine...** acercándose a su oído** te voy a raptar...** al escuchar eso Serenity sintió como una descarga recorría todo el cuerpo sonriéndole como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia y así los dos comenzaron a Dirigirse al salón principal.

_Desearía que lo hicieras… Seiya..._

Regresando a la habitación con Endymion y Sun Star

**¿Zuen?**

**Si… majestad**

**Informa a Sailor Venus que a partir de hoy, Sun Star vuelve a tomar el mando de la guardia, y encárgate que todo este listo para la reunión de mañana con el Consejo.**

**Lo que usted diga Rey Endymion** Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

**¿En qué le puedo servir, majestad? **Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Endymion pero no contestó, en vez de eso le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta _Espero por el bien de Andrew, que no se le haya ocurrido tocar a mi mujer...Ella es mía... y ahora, como en la noche... voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece. _

**Rey Endymion prefiere que entregue un reporte a Sailor Mercury o ¿desea saber algo en específico sobre la operación PX10?** Volvió a preguntar aunque esta vez con desconfianza al ver la mirada de reproche de Endymion.** y****o creo que es mejor retirarme a mi habitación… es tarde y… no quiero entretenerlo mas. **

**T****e amo y no pienso compartirte con nadie. **Le dijo provocando que el corazón de ella se acelere repentinamente.** Será mejor que te olvides de Andrew... porque nunca más lo volverás a ver **sentenció presionando unos botones, activando con ello el código de seguridad. Quedándose ambos encerrados.

**¿Qué está haciendo, majestad?** alcanzó a susurrar.

**¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, mi amor?, aseguro la puerta para evitar que nos molesten, ya que tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Sabes... es curioso,** **Nunca se exactamente que hago cuando estoy contigo. Así ha sido desde que nos volvimos a ver**, **Hina déjame sentirte como antes, me muero por besarte** caminando lentamente acercándose cada vez más a ella. Mientras que Sun Star empezó a retroceder con algo de inquietud por temer que sus sentimientos salieran a flote al tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente.

**Es bueno volver a verlo, Rey Endymion me alegra notar que tanto usted como la reina están bien**. Dijo Sun Star evitando sus ojos. Su corazón latía con rapidez al ver como el se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

**No... No se acerque más...Rey Endymion** Dijo ella algo asustada

Al notar que ella pretendía escapar tomó su mano evitándolo **Te equivocas, No he estado bien** Respondió **No sin ti a mi lado, mi amor, **aprisionándola finalmente entre la pared y sus brazos dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. **No te das cuenta que (4) Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor, Por que mi rumbo toma dirección, Apareciste y mi vida cambio, Para ti para mi para dos. Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emoción, Contigo late fuerte mi corazón. Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar **_No me despierten si es un sueño de amor, Déjenme que dormir es mejor_

**Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti** Le dijo suavemente acercando sus labios a su oído y cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente el aroma de su cuello besándolo y lamiendo como lo solía hacer en aquellas ocasiones en sus encuentros prohibidos. **Aún me pregunto porque no te fui a buscar. El día que me di cuenta de tu partida, mi corazón se destrozó completamente.**

**Porque no mejor olvidamos todo esto, permítame irme **Dijo Sun Star tratando de zafarse de entre sus brazos, que la aprisionaban posesivamente contra su cuerpo**e****ste no es el lugar ni el momento…además** **las cosas ya no son como antes. **

**¿Por qué? **Dijo con desesperación Endymion.

**Porque Ahora soy yo quien no quiere tener nada que ver con usted majestad…** **Lo de nosotros, se acabó el día en que tomó la corona**** (3) ****Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, y pega la vuelta. Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, Que no te desean **

**Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...** Sin poder resistirse la atrajo hacia el buscando desesperadamente sus labios. **Por el momento me conformaré con esto. **Y antes de que Sun Star pudiera reaccionar, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó, devorando sus labios como siempre había soñado, como lo hacia cada noche en sus sueños, con infinita pasión, amor, deseo, necesidad e incluso rabia por no poder estar a su lado como lo prometió. No podía creer que por fin la tuviera nuevamente entre sus brazos. Cuantas noches había imaginado este momento.

**Suéltame... por favor...** Ella intento zafarse pero el la aprisionaba con mas fuerza en sus brazos, mientras continuaba besándola, parecía que Hina finalmente cedería a sus sentimientos que durante tantos años intento reprimir a pesar de que la razón le decía que no debía continuar pero La imagen de la Neo Reina Serenity apareció en su mente despertándola de su sueño para regresarla a la realidad. **Esto no esta bien, ****Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste.**

**¡NO! No voy a perderte… ya no más, y tampoco permitiré que me dejes.** **¿No te das cuenta que tu eres mi todo? Y Que te amo, que lo único que pido es que pueda dormir y despertar a tu lado cada mañana.**

**¡Escúchame!,**** ¡Eres un hombre casado! Y no solo eso, eres el esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity, la persona a la que debo proteger con mi vida. Además ella te ama y yo no debo interferir, por eso **

**¡SERENITY, TOKIO DE CRISTAL, TODO PUEDE IRSE AL DEMONIO! ****Acaso no lo entiendes **dijo molesto**, E****lla tenía que ser la madre de la Pequeña Dama por eso tenia que estar con ella. Pero ****Yo no la amo.**

**Darien tenemos que terminar con esto** dijo ella con una sonrisa** debes irte… **pero Endymion la silencio con un apasionado beso.

**Escúchame bien Hina yo Jamás, jamás te dejare, no me importa que el destino se interponga entre los dos, siempre estaré contigo** abrazándola protectoramente. **No me importa que no pueda verte siempre que quiera, no importa que tengamos que escondernos.**

**¡No, déjame! ****e****sto no está bien** dijo Hina separándose un poco de él

**Eso me dice tu boca, pero tu cuerpo te traiciona cuando siente mi** **cercanía,**** así que no te vas a ir… te quedarás aquí conmigo, hasta que hablemos…** **Hina No sé que me hiciste… sólo sé que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti.** **Por ti siento que sería capaz incluso de matar a cualquiera que intentara alejarte de mi lado,** **me amas…Hina necesito saberlo…** dijo él volviendo a besarla, o mejor dicho a devorarla con una pasión que había estado conteniendo, ella no pudo luchar por mas tiempo contra lo que aun sentía, sin darse cuenta se rindió ante ese sentimiento contra el cual había tratado de luchar. Dándole el acceso total de su boca quien gruño con desesperación profundizando el beso. Sun Star comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo el, besándolo con la misma pasión, y necesidad logrando que Endymion gimiera con fuerza debido a la desesperación contenida durante esos 2 años.

**Te amo** **Darien...** **¡Te amo!**Así que con sus brazos agarró el cuello de Darien, enredando sus manos en su cabello atrapando sus labios y besándolo de una manera tan apasionada. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban comenzando a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda.

Darien dejó de besar los labios de la mujer y comenzó a besarla y lamerle el cuello. Ella emitió un leve gemido mientras que Darien bajaba de su cuello a la apertura de su traje, acariciando con su lengua y sus labios todo ese lugar provocando que Hina hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás.

**Nos pueden descubrir… ¿alguien puede venir?** murmuró ella**, además te deben estar esperando en esa junta**

**No te preocupes todo esta bien**, **Serenity esta con ellos y a los embajadores no creo que les importe esperarme unos cuantos minutos más, **dijo Darien que no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla

**¿Estás seguro?** Hina comenzaba a rendirse nuevamente a los besos de su antiguo amante.

**Absolutamente… ¡Te necesito, Hina…!** **muero por que seas mía de nuevo.** Susurró vehementemente contra su cuello

Su respiración se agitó al sentir los labios de Sun Star posarse en su cuello. Recorriéndolo lentamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, pero se tuvieron que separar cuando escucharon que alguien venia caminando por el pasillo,

**¡No, por favor, ahora no!,** suplicó Endymion mentalmente.

Mientras Endymion escondía su rostro en el cuello de Sun Star quien dijo **Debes ir a esa reunión, seguro vienen a buscarte.**

**Tú no te muevas de aquí, ya veré que me invento. **Le dijo

**Tendrás problemas si haces eso. No lo hagas Endymion, por favor… la Reina te debe estar esperando**

**Eso creo** dijo él y la soltó lentamente. **Volveré lo antes posible**** así que por tu bien es mejor que no intentes huir, esta noche ter****minaremos con esto, ****te estaré esperando en la fiesta y mañana le dirás tu reporte a las demás sailors**. Él le sonrió y le dio un rápido besó en los labios antes de arreglarse su traje. Mientras Hina se dirigía a las puertas **Y bien me dirás como puedo desbloquearla**

**Solo presiona 587252** al escuchar eso Hina sorprendida dice **pero si es mi...**

**Tu apellido, **Interrumpió Darien** veo que lo recuerdas, es el código que inventamos cuando éramos niños, Sun Star…no… quiero decir Hina Kusaka. Ahora sabes porque no podía olvidarte. **Hina sonrió al escuchar eso, presionando los números que le había dicho Endymion, permitiéndole abrir la puerta, escondiéndose detrás de esta justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento un guardia al verlo que iba a salir de la habitacióninclinándose comenta **Rey Endymion, Sailor Mars me mandó a buscarlo me dijo que la reina lo esta esperando y si me permite un cometario…parece estar un poco enfadada. **

Por fin había tenido a Sun Star nuevamente entre sus brazos, y se lo estropean. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, y con ese pensamiento un tanto frustrado y molesto dijo **Bien…enseguida voy** saliendo de la habitación para reunirse con los demás embajadores.

Sun Star, que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, vio como él se marchaba hacia el salón lunar**. No parece estar feliz**. **Endymion me ama tanto como yo a él. Si hasta quería faltar a la reunión por mí. Pero este amor puede traer muchos problemas. Lo mejor será no volver a verle** y con este pensamiento, cerro la puerta caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

**Todo será mas complicado… no se porque regrese…**

**Eso mismo me pregunto yo…**dijo la voz de una mujer tras ella

**Vaya recibimiento… creí que te daría gusto verme Sailor Halley.**

**Dime porque regresaste a esta prisión, al menos lejos de Tokio de ****c****ristal podías fingir ser una chica normal.**

**La misión, terminó… pensaba solo dar mi reporte e irme, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no me agrada estar aquí…pero él cambio mis planes…y ella lo apoyó… volveré a tomar el mando de la guardia.**

**Sun Star, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.** Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dirigiéndose ambas a la entrada principal del palacio, donde se podía ver la hermosa ciudad que era Tokio de cristal.

**Sun Star, ¿nunca te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos conocido a la Neo Reina Serenity?. **Sailor Halley habló mirándola a los ojos.

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Ya sabes, si no hubiéramos encontrado a las chicas, **Sailor Halley explicó** tal vez nunca hubiéramos despertado como Sailor Scout, la marca en nuestra frente seguiría sellada , Nerea continuaría siendo pianista, tú hubieras podido convertirte en doctora. Y yo seguiría con mi carrera de modelo.**

**Pero teníamos que ayudar a las ****s****ailors para evitar que Apofis rompiera con el orden cósmico… nuestro poder era….**

**¡Y que recibimos a cambio!...** Sailor Halley la interrumpió **Descubrieron que el Trío Estelar eran Sailor Scout, y por eso tenían el derecho de cambiar nuestros sueños. Nosotras teníamos ilusiones, sueños…una vida a pesar de ser El Trío Estelar…ahora en cambio…**

**No creas que no lo haya pensado… **Sun Starsusurró en voz baja** Se muy bien que ninguna de las tres…deseaba esta vida. Pero recuerda que al ser Sailors Scout…tenemos**

**QUE vivir para proteger a LA REINA****… ¡Quien lo decidió! **replicó, bastante enojada Sailor Halley **Yo nunca pedí esto, desearía seguir siendo Nova del Trío Estelar.**

**Es mejor que te resignes, **Dijo Sun Star con seriedad** recuerda que ya no eres Mío Kuroki… sino Sailor Halley **

**Pues yo jamás pedí dejar de serlo, yo nunca pedí ser una Sailor, **Exclamó molesta con los puños apretados **estoy harta de este jueguito de la princesa…no sabes como detesto este maldito lugar. ****Quiero hacer mi vida, quiero mi libertad.**

**Te comprendo, Mío… se lo difícil que es todo esto para ti y para Nerea… pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, **hablando con decisión retirándose del lugar.

**Te equivocas Hina… si las hay... **provocando que sus ojos desprendieran un destello maligno.

**Notas de Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Siento el retraso y gracias a todos su paciencia por la espera de este capitulo, y por su compañía en esta historia...díganme les gustaría ver un lemon de Seiya con Serena... Esperando que todas las que aman a Darien no quieran atentar contra uno..( Glup) Y si alguien le gusta una canción que quisiera que pusiéramos a esta parejita, bueno me dicen y espero que dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones¡¡¡¡¡...no saben lo importantes que son.

1 Fragmento de la canción Por supuesto que duele Interprete Calo 

2 Como te va mi amor Interprete Pandora

3 Fragmento de la canción Olvídame y pega la vuelta Interprete Pimpinela

4 Fragmento de la canción Corro, Vuelo me Acelero Interprete Timbiriche

**A.Salvia-divinorum**.- Es buena noticia que haya personas que les guste lo que escribo en verdad creí...que de plano no servia para esto.

**Boonbom **Me alegra escuchar eso..y espero que te siga gustando...

**Erill.-** Gracias por tus comentarios, bueno a decir verdad no se bien que sucederá con nuestros personajes... pero hasta el momento estoy complacida. Y yo también espero que Serena se quede con Seiya pero ya veremos en el transcurso de la historia.

**Serenalucy** como vistes Sun Star es la última Sailor Scout que pertenece al Sistema Solar, cuyo planeta guardián es el mismo astro Rey...pero mas que eso era la antigua novia de Darien.

**SerenaBombon**.- Bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tu comentario.

**VAINILLA** Me alegra que te haya gustado que la historia sea un poco mas centrada en Endymion...es que casi siempre tiene un papel secundario. Y no figura mucho. 


	4. ¿ De que lado estas?

**SAILOR MOON: ****la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**CAPITULO4: ¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?**

**Es mejor que te resignes, **Dijo Sun Star con seriedad** recuerda que ya no eres Mío Kuroki… sino Sailor Halley **

**Pues yo jamás pedí dejar de serlo, yo nunca pedí ser una Sailor, **Exclamó molesta con los puños apretados **estoy harta de este jueguito de la princesa…no sabes como detesto este maldito lugar. ****Quiero hacer mi vida, quiero mi libertad.**

**Te comprendo, Mío… se lo difícil que es todo esto para ti y para Nerea… pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, **hablando con decisión retirándose del lugar.

**Te equivocas Hina… si las hay... **provocando que sus ojos desprendieran un destello maligno.

Mientras tanto Hina caminaba por los pasillos **Comprendo a Mío...yo también me he sentido un juguete en manos del destino... una actriz en una obra de teatro...donde la historia ya esta escrita... **Observando la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal por uno de los ventanales del Palacio **Nosotras tres quisimos pelear en contra de ella...y al final perdimos... o tal vez realmente nunca fuimos dueñas de nuestra propia vida...**

Cuando escucha la melodía de una canción, triste...pero hermosa, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde provenía ese sonido...estaba segura que era ella, no conocía a nadie que pudiera interpretar esa pieza en el piano con tanto sentimiento... Al entrar en la habitación la pudo reconocer...sentada frente a un hermoso piano de cola color negro

**Nunca te cansarás de tocarla, es hermosa...no lo niego, pero creo que ya la he oído suficiente ¿No crees Sailor Sedna? **

**Soy Nerea...** **Detesto que me llames así...Hina...**dejando de tocar de golpe **además, No hay nada de malo…que de vez en cuando recuerde la vida que me quitaron.**

**Amiga...Entiende, **dijo Sun Star suspirando,cerrando la puerta para evitar que alguien las escuchara** Mío, Nerea y...Hina... ya no existen. Tienes que aceptarlo, por favor...el Trío Estelar solo era una falsa apariencia...nosotras en realidad somos Sailors Scout, con una misión...**

**Acaso crees que esto es lo que nosotras deseábamos... **Estallo Sailor Sedna interrumpiéndola **Pues te equivocas... Tú, Mío y Yo somos jóvenes terrestres...nacimos en la Tierra... no somos esas guerreras que vivieron en el Milenio de Plata... ellas murieron en el ataque del Negaverso...**

**Pero reencarnamos como Sailor Sedna...Sailor Halley y Sun Star...por eso estamos aquí...** dijo Sun Star sin mucho interés mirando hacia la ventana que daba vista al jardín **ahora esta es nuestra vida...debemos proteger el nuevo reino de la Luna...Tokio de Cristal...**

**¡Mentira...Eso no es verdad!...Yo no decidí ser una Sailor…**protestóSailor Sedna parándose de inmediato **Además ****Porqué tenemos que proteger este detestable reino...Nosotras sabemos mejor que nadie que ****Tokio de Cristal no es mas que una maldita monarquía impuesta. **

**Recuerda que el destino así lo quiso... la pelea que tuvimos contra ella...nos venció, por eso ahora tenemos que cumplir la misión que nos impuso...** Sun Star murmuró **Solamente espero que algún día puedas llegar a entenderlo...bien, Tengo que irme...me dio gusto verte de nuevo Nerea.** Dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse

**Sun Star...espera **Ella se detuvo y volteo a verla ** dime, que te hizo regresar...supe que estabas en Ciudad Endrino, creí que habías logrado escapar de esto...**

**Viví ahí un tiempo, mientras se completaba la misión, pero ahora que todo ha terminado..., los monarcas decidieron que ya era tiempo para reincorporarme a mi puesto... por desgracia.**

**Comprendo...fue el verdad, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y no me extraña...la reina en ese sentido es ****tan tonta y distraída que jamás se dará cuenta... ****me imagino que debe estar feliz al tenerte... de vuelta...****Aunque deben ser cuidadosos.** Sailor Sedna sonrió.

**¡Estas Equivocada!...** Sun Star bajo el rostro, y movió la cabeza de manera negativa** eso es un capitulo concluido en mi vida...uno que no tuvo un final feliz...****Tal vez lo mejor es que yo me resigne... sus vidas están unidas por el lazo que ella les impuso.**

**¡En verdad crees que es feliz!, Sabes bien que el no corresponde a los sentimientos de la Neo Reina... esta con ella por que no tuvo remedio, o por costumbre, yo qué se porqué... ¡pero de algo estoy segura…créeme que no es por amor.!.. ¡El te ama a ti!...Así que a mí no me vengas con esa actitud, no tienes que intentar hacerte la fuerte conmigo, yo se mejor que nadie lo que siente tu corazón...**

**Estas en un error...cuando el me dijo sobre la coronación...sabía que lo había perdido... el tiene un destino que cumplir**, dijo Sun Star con una voz triste **una responsabilidad...**

**UNA QUE NO PIDIÓ...Por todos los dioses...sabes que esta con ella solo por el capricho del destino...Lo que tiene Darien... Endymion...o como quieras llamarlo no es una relación, más bien es obligación.**

**Como sea… eso ya no importa... lo mejor será callar todo esto que siento. Enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser...** **creo que no era nuestro destino estar juntos, lo único que puedo hacer es… volver a ser una estrella solitaria...** **¡En fin! después de todo soy solo una Sail... **ella no termino de hablar, porque repente sintió un golpe en el rostro. Sailor Sedna bastante enojada le había dado una bofetada.

**Deja de decir estupideces...** **NO ERES UNA SAILOR...TU ERES HINA KUSAKA...UNA MUJER...UN SER HUMANO** dijo enfurecida **y aunque digas eso...no podrás callar tus sentimientos… Tú sigues enamorada de Darien Chiba.**

**¡No lo Estoy! **Gritó molestamoviendo la cabeza negativamente

**Deja de engañarte a ti misma Hina...Nerea tiene razón **Sailor Halley asintió categóricamente quien se había tele transportado a la habitación, al sentir la presencia de sus antiguas camaradas **Siempre has luchado por tus sueños...tu amas a Darien, nunca dejaste de hacerlo...Hina…no es delito buscar la felicidad.**

**Acaso no lo entienden...la persona de quien me enamoré...se convirtió en el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, es el esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity...** **y me duele verlo con ella, tienen razón amo a Darien Chiba ¡es lo que querían oír... ya están contentas...! **dijo indignadalanzándoles una mirada que arrojaba fuego** pero ahora el esta con ella.** **No quiero interponerme entre ellos…**

**¡Pero el jamás la ha amado! **Sailor Sedna replicó, bastante enojada **O es porque crees que le debes a la reina lealtad...agradecimiento...por favor, no me hagas reír. Que yo recuerde nosotras nunca hicimos un juramento de ese tipo…prometimos destruir a cualquier fuerza maligna, que intente destruir la Tierra.**

**Además si esta con ella es porque Tú le dejaste el camino libre...si hubieras hablado en esa ocasión...ahora todo sería distinto. ¡Debiste haberlo visto cuando supo que te marchaste!**Habló resueltamente Sailor Halley

**Pero a pesar de todo...me alegra que estés de regreso...nuevamente a donde perteneces, Hina.** Dijo Nerea, su voz sonaba sincera y cariñosa.

**Me alegra volver a verlas chicas...y saber que estaremos juntas otra vez pero** ella le respondió un poco desilusionada. **Este lugar hace mucho tiempo que no es mi hogar…**

**Bueno será mejor irme…** Suspiró profundamente caminando hacia la puerta

**Hina... como amigas...intenta ser feliz...ustedes se aman, **Añadió Sailor Sedna** no permitas esta vez que te arrebaten tu felicidad.** **No dejes que ella te robe tu vida. **

**Podemos dejarlo por hoy, este ha sido un día muy pesado, quisiera descansar antes de esa dichosa celebración…**

**¿Quieres que te ayudemos arreglarte?** Sailor Halley le preguntó antes de que saliera.

**Sólo si prometen que no hablaremos de esto nuevamente...**** nos vemos luego chicas**saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar Cuando Sun Star salió, las dos jóvenes suspiraron.

**Es tan testaruda...pero puedo imaginarme lo que debe estar sufriendo **dijo Sailor Sedna suavementemirando distraídamente hacía el ventanal** Sabes Mío... no creo que ella este de acuerdo con tu plan.**

**Poco importa si le gusta o no... Es lo que debemos de hacer si queremos recuperar nuestra vida. **Replicó molesta Sailor Halley **Te aseguro Nerea que en esta ocasión no decidirán por nosotras.** **Esta vez** **Nuestro destino será el que cada una escoja...** **será un nuevo principio.**

**Tienes razón,** **¡ESTO**** apenas comienza**Sedna asintió. Provocando que ambas sonrieran...pero su sonrisa era siniestra dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta donde hace unos momentos su antigua camarada había salido.

**Así que estabas aquí**. Una voz sonó detrás de ella. Reconociendo inmediatamente de quien era, respondió fríamente sin voltearse. **¿Qué quieres…Sailor Plut?...** **a que has venido.**

**Me enteré de tu regreso...**Dijo Setsuna muy seria**, Sun Star…Aunque no me creas no soy tu enemiga. Pero** **a veces hay decisiones, que no son fáciles de tomar.**

**¡Sí, claro!** dijo Sun Star con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño** conmigo no tienes porque fingir...dime a que has venido realmente.**

**Veo que no has cambiado…sigues igual de obstinada. Solo quiero que no intentes ir contra el destino...nuevamente. Se decidió que debías caminar al lado del Rey… por un tiempo, y lo hiciste… pero eso se terminó; es hora de que tomes tu propio rumbo... **Dijo avanzando hacia Sun Star **recuerda que tienes un destino que cumplir.**

**¿Eso es todo?** le pregunto en tono burlesco

**No lo tomes, como si fuera un juego Sun Star...recuerda que desde tiempo atrás...**

**Claro... olvidaba que tenemos un futuro inmutable...predestinado...**Dijo Sun Star burlonamente **Aunque tal vez deba sentirme halagada que la gran Sailor Plut hable conmigo, después de todo son los reyes quienes tienen ese privilegio.**

**Tú mejor que nadie sabe que ****el Destino no se puede combatir**, **todo ha sucedido conforme a… **

**¡Basta!...Te voy a dar un consejo Sailor Plut, a mi** **no me vengas con eso de la omnisciencia...** Comentó ella sarcásticamente interrumpiéndola abruptamente.

**Que no entiendes que puede provocarse una curvatura en el espacio- tiempo...**Le dijo ella resuelta** ocasionando que el balance de las estrellas y planetas se pierda y eso afectaría nuestra realidad.**

**Pues si tienes alguna queja sobre que yo permanezca en el Palacio de Cristal...porque no hablas con los monarcas...** Dijo Sun Star con ironía **tal vez los convenzas que puedo alterar el equilibrio cósmico; que tu por cierto, cuidas exageradamente.**

**Pero descuida Sailor Plut, no lo haré...**Añadió Tajantemente** y no lo hago por ti...ni por ella, sino por la Pequeña Dama...que no tiene nada que ver con estas absurdas ideas sobre la predestinación absoluta , si es todo lo que tenias que decirme Sailor Plut , me marcho... tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer... que seguir escuchándote. **Dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**Quisiera poder creerte...Sun Star **Murmuró para si** pero... ¿Podrás realmente esconder tus sentimientos?** Caminando en sentido contrario al de ella, sin percatarse que Sailor Halley y Sailor Sedna habían escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con Sun Star.

**Debí imaginarme que vendría...solamente Espero que Hina no le haga caso a esa entrometida de Sailor Plut** le dijo indignada Sailor Sedna a Sailor Halley. **Que abra los ojos y se de cuenta que lo primordial es su felicidad. **

**Pierde cuidado...**Anunció Sailor Halley** no permitiré que Sailor Plut se entrometa...no le conviene... o el secreto de Setsuna Meiou...saldrá a la luz...o tal vez prefiera que rompamos la promesa que hicimos... después de todo, las promesas se hicieron para eso ¿no lo crees Sailor Sedna?**

**Tienes razón...** Consintió Sailor Sedna **pero aún así debemos ser cuidadosas...si ellas se enteran, podrían echarlo todo a perder.**

**Eso es lo que tu piensas...**Replicó visiblemente molesta Sailor Halley **te recuerdo que nosotras siempre hemos apartado los estorbos de nuestro camino...de una u otra forma. Y esta vez no será la excepción...** **ya veras que dentro de poco todo va a cambiar** **¡eso lo garantizo...!**

**¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? **Preguntó Sailor Sedna con inquietud.

**Lo que sea necesario **Contestó Sailor Halley firmemente** aunque eso signifique****que Tokio de Cristal no vuelva a existir…****si con ello logro mi objetivo.****c****onfía en mi Nerea, ****d****espertaremos de esta pesadilla...te lo aseguro.**

MientrasSun Star se dirigía a su habitación sus pensamientos se enfocaban a la plática que tuvo con sus amigas momentos atrás _Como si fuera tan fácil__...para ellas es__ muy fácil dar consejos._

**¡Hola Sun Star!** La voz de Sailor Venus la sobresaltó **Justamente estábamos hablando de ti…nos preguntábamos donde estabas.**

**¿No me digan?** Preguntó con desconfianza enarcando una ceja.**...ustedes también se enteraron de que regresé.**

**Si, **asintió Sailor Mars **la noticia de tu regreso se ha extendido por todo el Palacio…**

**Y dime Sun Star… ¿es cierto que existen altas concentraciones de iridio en el lugar? **Preguntó Sailor Mercury.

**Existen algunas mediciones magneto métricas...no te lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, el hecho de no haberse registrado un campo gravitacional…**

**Oigan, oigan…** **no creen que es muy pronto para tocar esos temas…**

**Sailor Mars tiene razón además, ya lo dice el refrán…quien va paso a pasito evitar perder el hilo de la historia **ocasionando que a todas les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

**Por cierto Sun Star**, **es verdad los rumores que corren…que** **existen grupos rebeldes que están ocasionando disturbios…**

**Sailor Mercury, ellos se oponen a la utopía de Tokio de Cristal, pero hoy no quisiera entrar en detalles… mañana sabrán todo acerca de los rebeldes y de la operación PX10, **dijo Sun Star para después sonreír **al menos el día de hoy disfrutemos la celebración…**

**Pero no es cualquier celebración** dijo Sailor Júpiter sonriendo mas **Es para conmemorar la unión de los planetas del Sistema Solar.**

**Bueno, me dio gusto verlas, ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco cansada**, **y quisiera descansar un poco en mi habitación. **

**Claro…pero trata de no preocuparte por esos rebeldes…**Comentó Sailor Venus **ya verás que todo se reestablecerá a la normalidad.**

_Quisiera estar tan segura como ellas pero No se... presiento que la desgracia esta próxima por caer..._**Bien las veré en la ceremonia** retirándose del lugar. _Los grupos rebeldes es lo de menos_ _Lo que me preocupa es ese tal Death Phantom…y eso que ellos llaman…cristal negro…porque lo buscan los rebeldes._

Sun Star se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación **Parece que mi regreso causó un gran revuelo en el Palacio...** _Pero de no ser por ese joven...no se lo que hubiera ocurrido…. _oprimiendo el código de seguridad, permitiéndole el acceso a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con elegancia pero a la vez con un toque de sencillez, aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos hermosos...momentos que ellos compartieron como amigos...amantes, pero también un sentimiento de culpa, porque fue ahí donde ella cometió el peor crimen como Sailor Scout.

**Nada ha sido lo que yo soñaba... incluso me enamoré de la persona equivocada y todos mis sueños no fueron mas que tristes ilusiones... **sonrió con tristeza **Lo mejor será resignarme...de una vez por todas** dijo con nostalgia caminando con pasos lentos hacia el ventanal admirando su jardín, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo y con una sonrisa melancólica observó a la resplandeciente Luna Llena comenzar a mostrar todo su resplandor.

**El maldito destino se encargó de hacernos infelices, les hizo creer que debían resignarse a lo que el decidió…que estupidez. **Dijo molesta** Pero aunque yo traté de luchar… me rebelé incontables veces, pero al final salí perdiendo. Y la prueba es esto…**arrojando al suelo su brazalete.

**Si el destino está escrito, el mío lo escribió algún ciego...****Es una lastima que no se pueda alterar,** encogiéndose de hombros. Cerrando las cortinas, colocó su espada en su tocador, y abrió un cajón donde en lo más profundo de este se encontraba un portarretrato con la fotografía de Darien y ella, cuando estaban en el Instituto.

(1) **Hoy mi pared, Está triste y vacía...Es que quité... Tu fotografía, No quiero mirar, Tu dulce sonrisa, Si ya no es mía...Si ya no es mía. Fui y la escondí, En un sitio lejano...Donde guardo las cosas,Que me hacen daño. **Murmuro con tristeza comenzando a caer lagrimas de sus ojos **No quiero llorar, Al mirar tu cara...Si ya no es para mí...Esa mirada,** **además, el amor para una Sailor Scout...esta prohibido...** volviendo a colocarlo nuevamente donde estaba, cerrando el cajón abruptamente.

Después se fue a acostar con la mirada perdida en el techo de su dormitorio y con sus brazos convertidos en una almohada sobre la cual descansaba su cabeza, murmura en voz baja… **Hoy ha sido un diá bastante dificil...y lo peor es que aún no acaba, entre Setsuna, las chicas y esa dichosa ****celebración**** me van a volver loca...lo mejor será descansar un poco, ahora que aún me consideran una de ellos. **Quedando dormida en el acto.

Por otro lado Sailor Plut caminaba rápidamente, sus tacones eran el único sonido que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el pasillo llegando hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, se encontraba pensativa _no comprendo, Sun Star ha vuelto... y...se suponía que en la batalla de Ciudad Endrino ella___** Debo informar a la Neo Reina Serenity... y regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo...será mejor investigar que es lo que sucedió, estoy segura que alguien debió provocar una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo... **_Pero quien puede tener un poder tan grande como para crear un corredor._ Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no percibió la presencia de una persona oculta tras uno de los pilares recargada en este.

**Nos volvemos a ver, Sailor Plut…pero esta vez, bajo otras circunstancias** Se escucho la voz de una persona oculta, levantando una carta y paralizándola al instante.

**¡Que sucede!, no puedo moverme**Exclamó sorprendida Sailor Plut **¡Este poder es de...!**

**El tiempo…finalmente ha llegado, el deseo de las estrellas se hará realidad. **Anunció la voz de su agresor, el cual se encontraba detrás de unos pilares. **Sailor Plut es mejor que te mantengas al margen. **

**¡****No es posible** Sailor Plut abrió los ojos sorprendida al descubrir a sus agresoras **¡Uranus tenía razón al desconfiar de ustedes desde el principio…no son mas que unas traidoras… la Reina confió tanto en ustedes…y así le pagan Starlights!**

**Respóndeme Sailor Plut… ¿como actuarías si todo lo que amas será destruido por un cruel giro del destino? ¿No harías lo imposible por detenerlo? **respondió Sailor Maker sin disimular que estaba molesta.

**Además nuestra principal prioridad es procurar un futuro para nuestro planeta…ese destino no sucederá** dijo Sailor Healer sin levantar la voz, pero con una mirada fría se acercaba hacia ellas.

**¿Que pretenden hacer conmigo…?**

**Asegurarnos que no interfieras, y créenos Sailor Plut...las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser. Los verdaderos enemigos están mas cerca de lo que piensas…**Dijo Sailor Maker provocando que Sailor Plut se desmayara.

**Es mejor irnos, Sailor Healer **sonrió satisfecha y feliz** nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado...cuando despierte, no recordará nada sobre esto...ni de la turbulencia ocasionada en la batalla de Ciudad Endrino.** Dejando a Sailor Plut en un sillón alejándose del lugar, sin percatarse que en un rincón del lugar una mujer oculta en las sombras ha presenciado todo, con una sonrisa maligna combinaba con la fría mirada que adornaba su rostro. **Parece que tenia razón...****sabía que nos traicionarían…Starlights, ****acaban de sellar su futuro, ****pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, ya veremos al final quien gana…**** aunque no tienen alguna oportunidad contra nosotras** Dando una leve sonrisa desapareciendo de ahí.

Mientras en una parte del palacio transcurría esto, en el salón principal se llevaba a cabo la reunión de embajadores. El tema que se exponía era la alianza de los demás reinos que habitaban el Sistema Solar con Tokio de Cristal.

**Señores embajadores, debemos estar consientes que aunque por ahora vivimos en una época de paz, no estamos exentos a que el caos, vuelva a aparecer, o enfrentarnos algún ataque por parte de un sistema planetario extrasolar. **

El embajador del planeta Orcus habló. **Entiendo su punto de vista, Neo Reina Serenity**, **pero ¿Qué propone? **

**En primer lugar, **Respondió Serenity **si queremos que exista armonía en el Sistema Solar, debemos mantener una convivencia pacífica entre los habitantes de este sistema planetario,** **así como estar consientes que nuestro deber es proteger al Sistema Solar de cualquier influencia maligna. **

El embajador de Ixion asintió **Estoy de acuerdo con usted majestad, pero muchos de nosotros no tendríamos la capacidad para contraatacar algún tipo de ataque.**

**Lo entiendo perfectamente bien, por eso, señores embajadores, les ofrezco una alianza con Tokio de Cristal.**

**Neo Reina Serenity ¿Cree que las Sailors podrán protegernos?, **Preguntó el embajador de los asteroides Atón.

**Confío plenamente en ellas, embajador**. Respondió la Neo Reina Serenity con firmeza**. Las Sailor son un** **grupo de combate invencible.**

**a****demás cada uno de sus reinos posee un cristal Sailor, así que es posible que puedan tener una sailor que proteja su planeta madre, ya que la misión de las Sailor Scout es proteger al ****s****istema Solar de enemigos externos.**

**Y en verdad esa es la misión que tienen las ****s****ailors scout, **había replicado el embajador de las lunas asteroidales**porque las princesas de los reinos que formaron una alianza con usted, fueron convertidas en ****s****ailors con el deber de proteger con su vida a los descendientes de la realeza de la Luna o me equivoco.**

**Embajador Linus, si no protegemos a la única persona que puede defender nuestra galaxia de fuerzas enemigas, entonces cualquier ser maligno podría apoderarse del Sistema Solar **Cuestionó Seiya con indignación **porque** **no** **creo que algún otro reino del Sistema Solar pueda dar pelea a un enemigo como el Caos. **

**Yo coincido con el embajador ****Seiya**AñadióEros, embajador de los asteroides Amor**, no olvide que la Neo Reina Serenity posee el cristal con el poder cósmico más grande del universo.**

**Además, recuerde que si aceptamos una alianza con este reino, Tokio de Cristal se convertiría prácticamente en el guardián del Sistema ****s****olar contra invasores de otras galaxias, a mi parecer que las Sailor protejan a su majestad, es lo menos que pueden hacer nuestros reinos. **Continuó Seiya visiblemente molesto.

**Y Es ese realmente el verdadero motivo, alteza** Dijo de manera sarcástica el embajador del reino Radamanto, aunque el tono de su voz era sombrío. **O existe alguna otra razón por la que quiere que nuestros reinos se unan a Tokio de Cristal.**

**Que quiere decir embajador Wyvern.**

**A que pareciera que esa alianza que usted propone, más bien es para que Tokio de Cristal tenga el control absoluto de todo el ****s****istema ****s****olar, **Comentó conresentimiento Wyvern **como lo pretendía hacer su antecesora... la ****r****eina ****s****erenity.**

**¡Se equivoca!** **Mi intención no es esa** Reclama muy molesta Serenity.

**Permítame dudarlo un poco…alteza, creo que el embajador Wyvern tiene razón, con esta alianza el Sistema Solar estaría bajo su dominio. **Habló resueltamente el Príncipe del reino Quaoar.

**¡Claro que no!,** Replico la Neo Reina Serenity categóricamente** Seriamos reinos autónomos que se darían apoyo entre sí, pero conservando su independencia. **

**¿Por que debemos creerle?...Neo Reina Serenity** Preguntó la Princesa del planeta Eris desdeñosamente **Tokio de Cristal se convirtió en el imperio que rige los planetas de este Sistema Solar...** **acaso es también lo que en un futuro sucederá con nuestros reinos. Que al final tendremos que someternos al reino lunar **Provocando que los demás embajadorescomenzaran a murmurar entre sí.

**¡Como se atreve!** Seiya se levantó su asiento y golpeó la mesa con sus manos **No voy a permitir que difamen a la Neo Reina Serenity, debería darles vergüenza, ella siempre ****se ha sacrificado para salvar al Universo y a sus habitantes, como en su batalla contra el Caos.**

**Es más, ella no tendría porque preocuparse de lo que le suceda a nuestros reinos, ya que ella tiene un imperio donde reina la paz, la justicia y la armonía…**Continuó hablando aunque se podía ver la indignación en su rostro **y en cambio nos ofrece una alianza que a todos nos beneficiaría. **** ¡Así que le agradecería Princesa Eris que omita esos comentarios!**

**Creo que ya voy entendiendo... **Intervino Wyvern con cierto desdén en el tono de su voz** el reino Kinmoku es incondicional hacia Tokio de Cristal, o tal vez debería decir hacia su monarca...** **pero sus intereses deben quedar al margen... Embajador Seiya Kou... **

**¡Escúcheme Embajador Wyver!...**Había replicado Seiya bastante molesto apretando los puños fuertemente, tratando de contenerse de no golpear a ese sujeto en esos momentos.

**¡Suficiente!, Jamás lograremos ponernos de acuerdo, mientras no se calmen**, **no****podremos discutir el asunto de manera objetiva** habló por primera vez el Rey Endymion con cierta frustración **les aseguro que Tokio de Cristal no tendrá ninguna ingerencia en sus reinos, aunque realmente desearía que lográramos un acuerdo pero sea cual sea su decisión... será respetada.**

**El Rey Endymion** **tiene razón** Hablóel Príncipe del reino Quaoar **Propongo que los reinos que tenemos alguna inquietud, nos reunamos con su majestad y discutamos el asunto la próxima semana.**

**Perfecto, así que si no hay nada más que decir, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión. **Finalizó Endymion y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación seguido de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Mientras los embajadores comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, hablando entre sí, el embajador Wyver pasó al lado de Seiya, que se entretenía en recoger sus cosas, y le habló en voz baja. **No hay nadie en el universo que no le guste sentirse amado…** **pero la única manera de atraer a la mariposa es ofreciéndole la flor que necesita… **saliendo del lugar, dejando atrás a Seiya bastante sorprendido por sus palabras.

Mientras que eso sucedía rumbo a las habitaciones reales, los monarcas caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a sus aposentos, fue entonces que Serenity dijo de pronto con un tono de voz bastante enojado **Endymion, ¡esos embajadores me calumniaron y no me defendiste!, ¡nunca intercediste por mí!**

**c****álmate quieres, ****n****adie te ha calumniado, solamente tienen inquietudes, y es lógico que tengan dudas, después de todo, desde tiempos remotos el Milenio de Plata ha centralizado el Sistema Solar** respondió Endymion quien se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio

**¡No puedo creerlo, así que la culpa es mía!, ****¡Es eso lo que intentas decir!**Dijo Serenity con incredulidad **Por si no lo recuerdas me estaban difamando de querer convertirme en la reina del Universo. **

**Deja de armar un escándalo****, mejor compórtate como lo que eres, la Reina de Tokio de Cristal no como la niña impulsiva e inmadura que eras**,** es una regla de protocolo que toda Reina debe cumplir…**

**¡Yo no soy ninguna inmadura! **Gritó molesta Serenity, golpeando fuertemente su tocador

**Pues eso demostraste en la Sala de Juntas, delante de mi y de todos los embajadores, al no aceptar alguna replica o desacuerdo** Replicó Endymioncon brusquedadelevando el tono de su voz.

**Entonces según tú, que debí haber hecho… vamos Endymion soy toda oídos**Dijo Serenity bastante molesta.

**Primero tranquilízate,** Comentó de manera indiferente **en lugar de haberte molestado de esa manera, debiste hacerlos comprender que Tokio de Cristal no desea monopolizar todo el Sistema Solar, tal vez que una Sailor estuviera en la reunión hubiera servido; así tal vez hubiéramos logrado esa alianza.**

**Pues a mi no me pareció que tu trataras o hicieras un esfuerzo por que firmaran el acuerdo, como si no te… A donde vas Endymion a****un no hemos terminado de hablar**. Serenity protestó, al mirar como él la pasó de largo disponiendo a irse.

**Pues yo si, **contestó sin mucho interés **además que no veo el caso de seguir con esta plática.** **Hablaremos cuando estés mas tranquila** Abriendo la puerta para después abandonar la habitación, dejándola con su eterna compañera…la soledad. Aquella que poco a poco comienza a oprimirle el pecho.

Ella no pudo aguantar más la frustración y de un manotazo tiro lo que se encontraba en su tocador, incluso el portarretratos con la fotografía de su boda cayo al suelo rompiéndose el cristal en mil pedazos, su esposo no la había apoyado solo se fue como siempre lo hacia, dándole la espalda con una actitud indiferente cuando ella intentaba poder conversar un poco.

**(2) Con las lagrimas de mi almohada esta escrita la historia hasta el día de hoy,  
Como símbolos en un mapa de la primera vez que estoy tan mal.** Tratando inútilmente de limpiar aquellas lagrimas se habían escapado corriendo libremente porsu mejilla** Son las lágrimas de mi almohada quienes cuentan la historia hasta el día de hoy.** Suspiró frustrada, abrazándose ella misma llorando sin el temor a ser descubierta, al menos ahí en la soledad de su habitación podía dejar de aparentarqueera feliz** Son las lágrimas de mi almohada, quienes por primera vez hablan de mí.**

Serenity respiró hondo **¿Ni siquiera podemos discutir 5 minutos? Siempre es lo mismo, una fría sonrisa y un "****más tarde"**** que jamás llegara. **_Jamás pensé que el Rey Endymion que conocimos hace tiempo… sería así de frío. _

**Cuando me miras a los ojos yo quisiera averiguar si me miras por amor o por costumbre…****A veces me pregunto si estoy respirando realmente mi destino**. **O porque el destino es tan cruel...acaso es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser…**Suspirando profundamente; un suspiro que se escapo de lo más profundo de su ser. Y porque no incluso algo decepcionada, Levantándose con pesadez se dirigió a la ventana alcanzando a observar a la Pequeña Dama jugando en el jardín. **Darien… nuestras vidas se unieron, pero fue por amor…o por**** el futuro.**

**Inútil es pensar que un día volverás a ser la persona que conocí, pero la soledad, me mata cada día mas. (3)Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si mi amor te lo entregue a ti. **Comenzando las lagrimas agolparse nuevamente en sus ojos **Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle, si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti. **Sintiendo como la tristeza cada vez más la consumía.

SALON LUNAR

**¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?... ¿Pensará en mí?** **Bombón… te convertiste en mi vida, no importa lo que pase…siempre estarás dentro de mi** **Desearía tenerte en mis brazos y poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero** Dijo Seiya con una leve sonrisa, quien se encontraba observando el cuadro que había de la Neo Reina Serenity. _Las cosas van a ser más difíciles de lo que creí…aun no puedo creer que seas su esposa…eres demasiado hermosa para un insignificante como él._

**Aun sigues pensando en ella,** **Seiya. Es mejor que no te busques problemas...**** Uranus te advirtió que te alejaras de ella.**

**Sí… pero no lo voy a hacer Sailor Maker **le advirtió Seiya. **l****as amenazas de Uranus y Neptune me tienen sin cuidado.**

**No te atrevas... **leDijo muy molesta Maker **acaso quieres echar todo a perder… ****eso quieres.**

**No... **Respondió el **Pero lo que siento hacia ella es verdadero y por siempre.**

**¡Cómo puedes decir eso!... ¡Que rayos pretendes Seiya!...Mas te vale que no te metas en problemas,** Le dijo Healer visiblemente molesta **recuerda cual es nuestro objetivo…esa es nuestra prioridad, que no se te olvide que de eso depende el futuro de nuestro planeta.****Enfócate en la misión.**

**Lo se Sailor Healer, pero no lo puedo evitar...**** la amo más que a mi propia vida...lo es todo para mi**Replicó Seiya **m****e hierve la sangre ****verla y saber que pertenece a otro****… me da rabia, cuando lo abraza…siento que me vuelvo loco por los celos**

**¿Tanto la amas Seiya? **Preguntó Sailor Maker

**m****as de lo que quisiera Sailor Maker.** Murmuró Seiya reflejando algo de tristeza en su rostro _si cuando la veo, lo único que deseo es probar nuevamente sus labios, suaves y tersos_

**p****or favor ya no te atormentes, es mejor que entierres ese sentimiento, ya veras que con el tiempo todo se olvida.**

**Sailor Maker tiene razón, Quieres dejar de lamentarte... **Sailor Healer lo regañó **es mejor que la olvides de una buena vez, (3) además nadie muere por amor. **

**¡mentira…!**Exclamó fuertemente Seiyafrunciendo el ceño molesto** dices que con el tiempo…Taiki, te recuerdo que ese tiempo ya pasó, pero (4) su recuerdo es mas grande todavía, me decían, se valiente, que el dolor no es para siempre, que un amor con otro amor, pronto se olvida…es mentira, hay amores que en la vida no se olvidan. **

**Seiya… tienes que entender,** **debes seguir con tu vida** dijo Sailor Maker en tono serio **ella es, feliz con la persona que eligió como su pareja…**

**No estoy tan seguro de eso...** Aseguró Seiya **Si es feliz con su esposo, porque no lo reflejan sus ojos**.

**Estas conciente **Dijo Sailor Maker con expresión preocupada **que estarías... **

**Lo se...y estoy dispuesto a todo** Interrumpió Seiya. **¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si ella no esta a mi lado?**

**d****eja de engañarte a ti mismo… ella no te ama, además es una mujer casada ****¡Entiende de una buena vez...está casada! ¡Casada!** Gritó molesta Sailor Healer.

**¡BASTA!** **Después de todo es mi problema...****Ustedes no tienen derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida** Demandó con firmeza golpeando fuertemente la pared con el puño saliendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

**Seiya es un torpe...**

**Vamos, cálmate Healer...es posible que esto nos de incluso una posibilidad, una ligera ventaja.** sonriendo enigmáticamente para luego retirarse ellas también del lugar.

REINO RADAMANTO

Mientras esto sucedía, en el reino Radamanto escondido entre las sombras se encontraba un joven sentado en su trono, sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

**Esta vez no permitiré que escapes de nuevo Princesa ****Sunna****… yo soy tu destino, y tu cuerpo será el mío muy pronto. **Sonriendo maliciosamente. **Ese es nuestro destino mi amor.**

Observando a través de un cristal que flotaba delicadamente enfrente de el se podía ver Tokio de Cristal. **¡Jajaja!** **Excelente…los bandos se están definiendo…la pregunta es… cual elegirás viejo amigo…pelearemos como hace tiempo o esta vez te unirás a mi…aliado o enemigo...Seiya Kou.**

**Notas **

1 Fragmento Canción Fotografía Interprete Oscar Athie

2.- Las lagrimas de mi almohada Interprete Fey 

3.- Fragmento canción Y no se que pasó Interprete Angels. 

4.- Es mentira Intérprete pimpinela 

Hola a todos ¡Que tal!, antes que nada muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo para leer mi fic, y por sus comentarios en serio me han encantado sus reviews, créanme que pensé que nadie leería esto…pero no es así ¡Que bueno! ( perdón…me entro un poco de la locura de Mina) En que estaba, a si, muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad y recuerden si desean ver un lemon de seiya/serena o mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

**Marisa Makou** Trataré de no poner tanto a Darien…espero que en el siguiente capitulo aborde más la pareja de Seiya/Serena y el lemon de esta parejita a petición de varios la estamos comenzando…

**KAROL** Créeme que espero no tardarme en juntar a esta parejita, pero a veces mi musa inspiradora les tiene planeados otras cosas pero haremos lo posible por reunir a estos dos (verdad que si mi querida musa) (…..)

**Bolido** Veremos como se desarrolla esta loca idea…pero gracias por tus comentarios.

**Luzde Luna** Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Hasta la próxima, espero sus comentarios.**


	5. El deseo de la realeza

**SAILOR MOON: ****la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"**Lo que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice

**CAPITULO 5: EL DESEO DE LA REALEZA**

**tokio de cristal **

Por uno de los pasillos del castillo caminaba zuen lentamente, sumergido en sus pensamientos, _sabía_ _que esto sucedería si el Rey Endymion veía a Sun Star_ _pero no entiendo…_ **Artemis me informó que iría al Mar Austral a reunirse con la comisión científica de Ciudad Plateada…entonces porque esta en el Castillo, no creo que Artemis me haya engañado…**

**Y no lo hizo Zuen…**Interrumpió una joven Sailor acercándose a el, quien la miró sorprendido pues no había notado su presencia** el Rey Endymion pospuso su reunión...al parecer le informaron que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdió hace tiempo…y por lo visto no quiso desaprovecharla.**

**¡****e****s imposible Sailor Varuna****…** Dijo Zuen exaltado **ninguna persona sabía que vendríamos a Tokio de Cristal, nunca se lo mencioné a nadie**_...pero entonces quien pudo informar al Rey... nadie tenía conocimiento de mi plan, ni siquiera Hina…o solo es una coincidencia _**Rayos...todo se echó a perder**

**Así que ese era tu plan, **sentenció Sailor Varuna** al no estar el Rey Endymion… Sun Star se hubiera marchado y no se hubieran vuelto a ver, ¿cierto Zuen?**

**Eso hubiera sido lo mejor para todos…** se limitó a responder Zuen

**Nunca pensé que tú te prestaras para esos jueguitos...quien te lo pidió...acaso fue Sailor Plut...no me digas que ya te convenció.**

**¡Te equivocas!,** Exclamó molesto **esto** **lo hice por su propio bien y porque la aprecio...Sun Star es mi mejor amiga, deseo su felicidad, no quiero ****verla sufrir**** ni ****que continúe derramando lagrimas innecesarias...** continuóhablando después de un momento **Varuna, tu eres una de las consejeras del reino...por favor, convence a la Neo Reina Serenity de que nos permita vivir en Ciudad ****Lavaridge...**

**¡Olvídalo!** Sailor Varuna sentenció retóricamente **yo se que no quieres esto para ella...pero bien sabes que el Rey Endymion nunca los dejará marchar de Tokio de Cristal.**

**Lo sé...Es inútil ya** **¡Diablos!** Susurró Zuen apretando los dientes **pero entonces que puedo hacer...tal vez podría...**

**No hagas ninguna tontería**Interrumpió ella **lo mejor es que no te entrometas. Si te preocupas por ella, cuida que las demás Sailors no descubran su romance.**

**¡Cómo puedes decir eso!** dijo mirándola severamente. **n****o olvides que Hina y Darien, no pueden estar juntos...**

**Y porque no...** Respondió ella **después de todo ellos se aman. Es mejor que hagan lo que les dicte su corazón. Aunque deben ser precavidos…no se como lo vaya a tomar ella si se entera.**

**Pero que estas diciendo Sailor Varuna…es esa tu solución a este problema,** Comentó atónito**. Que ****vivan su amor en secreto para no hacer sufrir a la Neo Reina Serenity**.

**Así es... **Dijo ella con ironía**además eso es lo mejor, después de todo el matrimonio de Serenity se ha acabado, la Neo Reina solamente esta huyendo de la realidad...** **viviendo una farsa…**** no creo que ignore la existencia de alguien mas en la vida de Endymion. **

**No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en que sigan con esta aventura. ¡Están traicionando a la Reina! ¡Estaría destruyendo un matrimonio! **Exclamó Zuen indignado.

**Yo no lo veo así… ese amor hace mucho que se extinguió, **Sailor Varuna asintió **Sabes, siento lastima por la reina…** **ahora solo le queda el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez sintieron y el producto de lo que alguna vez tuvieron…** Agregó mientras miraba distraídamente una fotografía de la familia real.

**Bueno…pero tal vez si pueda hacer algo, si lograra que Andrew viniera, el siente algo por ella y al parecer a Sun Star no le es indiferente…es posible que **

**Por favor no sueñes…**Añadió Sailor Varuna **sabes que Endymion nunca permitirá ese encuentro, llámalo deseo, obsesión, amor o capricho pero no dejará que Andrew le arrebate a Sun Star…****el la considera suya y de nadie mas así que...**

**No te creo... **la interrumpió Zuen con indignación** el Rey Endymion no es así.**

**Ella se encuentra castigada por deserción a su puesto, no puede tener comunicación con nadie del exterior. Aunque eso solo es un pretexto para** **guardarla con mucho celo** Aseguró ella **Incluso ha dado la orden de que Sun Star no puede salir del Palacio sin autorización... y adivina quien es el único que puede otorgarla, como vez ****no creo que tenga intenciones de permitir que Andrew ni ningún otro se acerque a ella.**

**n****o puede ser…** dijo muy serio **jamás pensé que Endymion haría algo así…se comporta como si fuera otra persona.**

**Y tienes razón, el no es el Príncipe Endymion... **Zuen la miro espantado.

**Tranquilízate Zuen, **Prosiguió ella con su explicación **a lo que me refiero es que el gobernante de Tokio de Cristal es el terrestre Darien Chiba, parece ser que Endymion ya no puede controlar los sentimientos de su reencarnación y ahora están comenzando a salir a flote nuevamente. Sentimientos que son solo para ella.**

**Pero si lo que dices es verdad...** Dijo Zuen sorprendido **con mayor razón no tendría que actuar así, ya que él...**

**l****a persona que conociste solo era una fabricación... **Intervino ella **este es el verdadero ****d****arien. Una persona muy temperamental y posesiva. **Agregó mientras tomaba un portarretratos de las protectoras del reino que se encontraba en una mesita junto a ella** Sus reacciones y hostilidades son lanzados hacia todos los que se interponen entre el y ella. A su modo de ver, ****e****lla le pertenece… Solo a él.**

**Como vez... **Continuó después de un silencio** creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están. **

**Ojalá tengas razón** SuspiroZuen con la mirada perdida_ realmente eso es lo mejor..., se que ante la corona sería un traidor pero como amigo de Hina... estaré haciendo bien al quedarme callado. _

**Además tu sabes el castigo que recibiría Sun Star por su traición...es lo que quieres para ella.** Finalizó Sailor Varuna

**¡Claro que no….! **Replicó Zuen** Yo lo único que deseo es su felicidad…**_sus padres me la encomendaron_

**Entonces, si tanto te preocupas, será mejor que la apoyes ****en todo lo posible, sabes que se merecen este destello de felicidad.** Dijo muy seria

**Esta bien no diré nada** suspiró Zuen **Demonios…Solo espero que no estemos cometiendo un error o empeorando la situación.** Continuando con su camino, mientras ella veía como se alejaba en el momento en que giró su cuerpo para irse una profunda voz la detuvo en su andar.

**Crees que interfiera...**

Sailor Varuna miró de reojo hacia donde escuchó la voz encontrándose con el Rey Endymion quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados recargado en la pared **No lo creo, aprecia mucho a Sun Star no causará ningún problema… pero lo tendremos vigilado…por si acaso. **

**Perfecto…, no quiero ningún cabo suelto esta vez… **Dijo Endymion sin mirarla **y en cuanto a las Sailors ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...**

**Claro, pierde cuidado. **Aseguró Sailor Varuna **Pero hay algo que me inquieta…**

**¿Y de qué se trata?**

**Si fracasamos todos perderemos nuestro brillo, **musitó ella con inquietud **caeremos en la oscuridad, pero si resulta... **

**Resultará…** **ese futuro jamás se materializará… puedo asegurártelo. **

**Endymion realmente no te importa lo que le pase a Tokio de Cristal...**

**Para nada. **Contestó Endymion mirándola a los ojos, provocando que Sailor Varuna se sorprendiera ya que su mirada tenía un extraño brillo, uno que nunca antes había visto en el. **Bien me retiro, tengo que atender algunos asuntos con el embajador Linus pero antes encárgate que le entreguen su vestido. Después pasaré a verla.**

**Debes estar loco….No puedes ir a su habitación. Nos meteríamos en problemas **Comentó ella con preocupación **La celebración no tardará en dar comienzo. Y un paso en falso y todo…**

**Solo quiero verla antes de la ceremonia… sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para poder tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente. Pero descuida no tardaré mucho tiempo…**

**De acuerdo, **suspiró frustrada **solo procura ser discreto. **Advirtió

**Eso haré, Asura...** el le aseguró **no te preocupes. **

Entretanto en otro planeta el gobernante del reino Radamanto en estos momentos se encuentra caminando por los oscuros pasillos de su palacio mientras que su mente comenzaba a orquestar el siguiente movimiento.

REINO RADAMANTO

Un joven caminaba lentamente, hasta llegar a una enorme habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego recostada en una cama, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho y su rostro estaba pálido pero parecía tan tranquilo que podía pensarse que solo se encontraba dormida.

**Descansa mi amor…** Acercándose a ella lentamente apartando con cuidado unas delgadas cortinas y sentándose al borde de la cama mientras sostenía la mano fría e inerte de la joven **Una vez que obtenga la llave, conseguiré el cristal del tiempo, y podré revivirte…ya no necesitaras la gema ****Ice Vigor para preservar tu belleza** llevando su mano a sus labios . **r****egresaras a mi lado, donde debiste permanecer siempre. Serás mi reina y gobernarás a mi lado, como debe**** ser…como** **estaba destinado desde el principio. **

inclinándose para besarla suavemente en los labios **esta vez...** **no dejare que nada ni nadie te arrebaten de mi lado, destruiré Tokio de Cristal de una buena vez, la reina pagara por lo que te ha hecho amor mío… yo mismo me encargare de matarla con mis propias manos, eso te lo aseguro.**

**Príncipe Radamanthys** dijo un soldado arrodillándose ante su soberano.

**¿Por qué has venido a verme?** Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta llegar enfrente del soldado sus ojos ámbar brillaban cruelmente. **¡****Les he dicho que no me molesten cuando estoy con ella! **

**Lo siento señor...**respondió el soldado **pero recibimos una comunicación por el canal privado. Proviene de Tokio de Cristal.**

**Transmítelo a la pantalla de este salón. **Ordenó **Más vale que sea importante**. Apareciendo en la pantalla el embajador Wyvern.

**Príncipe Radamanthys, hemos conseguido el cristal negro, y los espectros se han infiltrado para buscar la entrada de la puerta del tiempo…**

**Perfecto Wyvern, encárgate de que ese tal Death Phantom, no interfiera en mis planes. **Dijo Radamanthys con un tono de voz siniestro. **Y otra cosa, han encontrado algún indicio de la llave…**

Wyvern lo miró asustado **Bueno a decir verdad...**

**¡Eres un imbécil ****Wyvern** Exclamómolesto** Esa es la principal razón por la que te envié a ese maldito reino...por tu bien, espero que no me falles…sabes que no me gustan los fracasos.**** Y que no suelo amenazar en vano. **

**Radamanthys ¡Por qué te empeñas en eso!** dijo alterada la princesa Eris apareciendo en la pantalla de comunicación.

**Simple Eris…** **la quiero junto a mi de nuevo**contestó él mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven **he esperado demasiado para que regrese a mi lado.**

**Pero esa tipa…**. dijo Eris con desprecio muestra del odio que sentía por esa persona.

**Cuida lo que dices Eris****…** la interrumpió Radamanthys mirándola furioso.Sus ojos mostraban enfado **ella es el amor de mi vida, ¡te quedo claro! En cuanto a ti ****Wyvern, es mejor que encuentres esa llave o desearás no haber nacido.** Terminando con la comunicación con ellos para dirigirse nuevamente a donde se encontraba esa joven acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano

**No serás de nadie más** sonrió malvadamente **Cuando todo esto termine…serás mi mujer, solamente mía. **Levantándose de ahí caminando rumbo a la puerta pero volvió sobre su hombro **Me vengaré de ti… Neo Reina Serenity** murmuró con desprecio **y también de tu querido hermano mi hermosa Sunna...**

Tokio de CRISTAL

HABITACIÓN DEL EMBAJADOR WYVERN

**Concuerdo contigo, el príncipe se ha obsesionado con su despertar **aseguróWyvern** Tal vez la estúpida reina nos sirva para algo…**

**Parece ser que estamos de acuerdo ****Wyvern****. Esta paz solo es el preludio a la tormenta **Sonrió la princesa Eris con cinismo _El corazón del príncipe es solo mío… ya lo veras_ Pensó.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, al darse un tiempo en leer esta locura mía, solo espero que las seguidoras de Darien no quieran hacerme picadillo, así que dejen sus opiniones, criticas, o lo SEA. Y ahora quisiera a agradecerles y contestarles a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review.

LucyShdou.- Bueno eso todavía no te lo puedo decir, pero espera muy pronto sabrás de quien están hablando.

PrincessLilith.- lamento el retraso en actualizar, pero tu sabes la chamba, que se le va a hacer.

alejandra n. Bueno en eso tengo razón pobre Serena...pero a veces el amor es tan ciego, que soportas muchas cosas por la persona amada, pero trataremos de no hacer sufrir tanto a Serena, además así podrán consolarla mejor ¿no?

QueenSerenity. Bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante, además estoy segura que Seiya reconfortaría bastante bien a Serena, no te parece.

kaoru himura.- Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios en relación a la historia yo creo que sería un SXS no creo que Serena perdone una infidelidad o si...y bueno veremos si Darien no queda sin Serena y sin Hina...tal vez se quede solito ( hay nooo, pobrecito) Y de Rini...descuida también tendrá participación en la historia.

Celia Chiba.- Me alegra que te guste la historia, y comentarios como los tuyos animan a uno a seguir.


	6. La luna y la Estrella

**SAILOR MOON: ****la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"**Lo que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice

**CAPITULO 6: LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA**

TOKIO DE CRISTAL aposentos de los reyes

Ajenos a todos estos eventos se encontraba en su habitación la Neo Reina Serenity, quien tenía en sus manos el llavero de osito que tiempo atrás le regaló Seiya. Cuando entró en ese momento Endymion, quien al verla con la mirada perdida habló desganadamente **Serenity...lamento interrumpir tu ensoñación, pero hay cosas mas importantes, por si no lo recuerdas debemos asistir a una fiesta...**

**Claro...Sabes, estaba recordando la primera vez que llegaron las Starlights…a decir verdad en aquella ocasión creí que su aura se parecía a la tuya**habló en un susurroacercándose a élabrazándolo por detrás**pero no es así**_**, e**_**res muy diferente a él. ****s****on muy distintos. **

**Otra vez con lo mismo... **Dijo molesto soltándose de su abrazo y tomándola por los hombros con fuerza provocando que se cayera al suelo el llavero **¡D****eja de compararnos quieres! **

**¡Endymion… Me lastimas! **Sollozaba ella.

**y****a me cansé de oír siempre el mismo reproche todos los días.** **¡****Yo soy como soy!** **¡No soy Seiya Kou¡** Murmuro Endymion soltándola.

Serenity no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, **Porque te pones así... por si lo olvidas, ellos me ayudaron mucho además Yo no he dicho que quiero correr a los brazos de Seiya…el es un viejo amigo. Endymion...Yo te amo a ti, si me casé contigo lo hice por amor,** **porque te amo** dijo indignada. **Como puedes decirme todo eso.**

**No pienso discutir contigo.**

**¿Otra cosa más que te niegas a hacer?**

**Simplemente creo que no tenemos nada que discutir**. **s****i estas así porque no estas a lado de tu querida estrella…no es mi culpa…sino de tus guardianas.** Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse su traje de gala. Serenity con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento , lanzó su mano que fue a estrellarse contra la cara de Endymion.

**deja a seiya en paz…el no tiene nada que ver **Grito molesta. **(1) ****mejor dime cara a cara que tú quieres pues de mi, a otras les sonríes y les pones atención… y yo que estoy a tu lado haces de cuenta que no estoy.**

**Déjate de tonterías, Serenity**. Comentó secamente mientras terminaba de acomodarse su traje.

**¡Tonterías!... ****casi no quieres hablar conmigo, no me puedes mirar, y a eso le llamas tonterías. **Replicó Serenity molesta, **Por si no lo recuerdas… ¡Soy tu esposa!**

**(2) Qué paso entre los dos que ha cambiado tu voz Tu manera de ser, eres tan diferente, eres otro hombre **Agregó Serenity con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro **Que yo siento en tu boca, tu cuerpo y tu pelo un muro de hielo.**

**Cálmate,**** Estas exagerando las cosas, te recuerdo que si no he podido cumplir tus deseos es porque has estado muy ocupada...** Añadió Endymion con cierta ironía en su voz. Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente** pero piensa Serenity no tienes porque estar así...Tienes todo lo que una chica desearía…tienes ropa que lucir, Tienes comida en tu mesa, Si has vivido en un mundo común y sencillo Y te he dado un castillo. ¿Te hace falta algo...?**

**Si...Necesito una flor, Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro, Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor... **Contestó Serenitysuspirando profundamente **Necesito una flor, Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor...**

**Bien, si eso es lo que necesitas…**Dijo con indiferencia sacandode su traje una hermosarosa roja en todo su esplendor entregándosela en las manos **Ten... la rosa que pedías** acariciando levemente su mejilla. **Después mandaré a que traigan una docena de rosas…****p****or el momento enviaré a dos doncellas para que te ayuden a arreglarte…Bueno Tengo que irme. **Besándola en la frente,Y sin más, abandonó la habitacióncerrando la puerta de golpe.

**No lo entiendes Endymion **Suspiró tristemente Serenity bajando la mirada** hacia **la rosa que sostenía en sus manos sin poder evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de ella **Tú me das lo que compra el dinero, Pero jamás tu presencia, jamás un "Te quiero". **Recogiendo el llavero del suelo. Desvió su mirada y en el suelo se encontraba un portarretratos con el cristal roto, se inclinó para tomarlo era la foto de ellos con la Pequeña Dama, con sus yemas de sus dedos acarició el contorno del hombre que la abrazaba… _ya no se como actuar contigo Endymion o es acaso que tu corazón ya no me pertenece, _Pensó amargamente.

Por otro lado Endymion caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo _será mejor que tenga cuidado, si Serenity abre la boca y habla con Uranus y Neptune entonces todo se podría venir abajo…pero pensándolo bien tal vez ese pobre diablo me ayude a distraerlas…_ Los ojos azules de Endymion se encendían y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al momento en que sus pensamientos se dirigieron al encuentro con Seiya Kou, se lo había encontrado cuando se dirigía a su habitación después de que su reunión con el embajador Linus había terminado. El lo estaba esperándolo con unos ojos que destellaban fuego.

FLASHBACK

**Rey Endymion necesito hablar con usted un segundo** Expresó Seiya tratando a duras penas de controlar el impulso que sentía por golpearlo.

**Y bien... ¿Cuál es el problema embajador Kou?** preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras sus labios dibujan una media sonrisa.

**¡Tu lo eres!...Creí haberte dicho que ahora tú cuidarías de ella...y así es como lo haces...** Dijo Seiya con ira y con un tono de voz bastante rudo **porque demonios no la defendiste... ¡Es tu esposa!**

**n****o te metas donde no te llamen...****l****o que le pase a Serenity no es asunto tuyo. **Respondió Endymionmostrando total indiferencia.

**Te equivocas...** **Eso es asunto mío** replicó el mirándolo seriamente **¡****Me importa mucho! porque** **Serena es mi amiga. **

**Y tú crees que yo me trago ese cuento...** Expresó Endymion con una sonrisa irónica en los labios **Pensabas que no me daría cuenta lo que sientes por Serenity... ****(3****)Sé que aprovecharías mi ausencia, Para dar con la forma de encontrarte con ella. Sé que al volver yo la espalda. Tú la miras con ganas y deseos de tenerla.**

**¿Que quieres decir?** su mirada era de asombro.

**Te sorprende Seiya, **Ironizó EndymionquienSonrió su­perficialmente** no deberías...lo percibí desde aquella vez, tus acciones te delataron por si mismas. Sé que tu mano en su mano no es de amigos de años...Tu acaricias y aprietas.** Un silencio atronador los envolvió, pero fue Endymion quien lo rompió.

**Tuviste una oportunidad ****Seiya****, si no la aprovechaste fue tu problema.**** Solo te voy a advertir algo…** **no te entrometas en mis asuntos...espero haber sido claro**. Finalizó el con frialdad siguiendo con su camino ..

FIN FLASHBACK

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia su estudio, _Serenity...tal vez deba ser mas cuidadoso o puede sospechar de que en verdad ya no siento lo mismo. Que han resurgido sentimientos que me apartan de ella. __ En verdad no creí que me afectaría tanto el saber del destino de Sun Star...y mucho menos al enterarme de lo que sucederá._ Abriendo con una llave uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando una fotografía de la culpable de su traición.

_(4) Yo no se como empezó, Solo se que sucedió fue tal vez sin darme cuenta, No podía ver la luz hasta que cerré mis ojos Y desperté pensando en ti. _Meditó Endymion clavando su mirada sobre la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos_ A veces me parece que es todo una locura Como un sueño sin sentido. Y mientras estas lejos te espero siempre aquí. Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser Porque pude comprender__Que eres el amor de mi vida._

**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida. Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir, puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se Que eres el amor de mi vida **Sonrió recorriendo con su dedo el rostro de aquella mujer clandestina. **Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir Lo que siento es de verdad.**

**Quizás si te propongo la mágica aventura De estar juntos para siempre Que seas quien espera en cada atardecer **Dijoél con una sonrisa en los labios **Y una estrella descubrir Y te pueda repetir****Que eres el amor de mi vida.**

**¡Así que no voy a permitir que sea de otro!. **Golpeando la mesa de su escritorio, no podía soportar esa idea, estaba obsesionado con ella y nunca se iba a ir de su lado. **Prefiero verla muerta a verla en otros brazos. Sun Star seguirá conmigo** **Por medios lícitos ó no****...Pero no voy a renunciar a ella... ¡eso nunca!, ****¡Siempre será mía!.**Guardando la fotografía nuevamente cerrando con llave ese cajón para luegoabrir un portal usando su poder de teletransportación.

El rey Endymion estaba allí, de pie, al lado de la cama, de aquella Sailor Prohibida, quien seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. el sólo hecho de tenerla a su lado parecía reconfortarlo y darle fuerzas.

_Ahora estas conmigo nuevamente._ _Has regresado a mi lado...__Y esta vez me aseguraré que sea para siempre...Fui un tonto al permitir perderte una vez_ Pensó con tristeza, mientras continuaba analizándola con ojos llenos de absoluta adoración.

Hina se movió un poco dándole la espalda y murmuro algo entre dientes. **Espero que esté soñando conmigo**. murmuró mirándola fijamente y sin poder evitarlo acarició sus mejillas con veneración. **Te amo Hina… estoy enamorado de ti…incluso**,** he dejado todo sin mirar atrás**** ¡Te amo tanto! **Endymion susurró. **¡****Tu**** eres solo mía y de nadie más**

Se inclinó un poco y con suavidad la besó en la frente, tomando su mano delicadamente, esa mujer lo tenía loco...jamás se imaginó que el se convertiría en el verdugo de Serenity, si se lo hubieran dicho antes, nunca lo hubiera creído pero ahora todo era diferente... la joven cuya mano sostenía lo cambio radicalmente...o tal vez esta era su verdadera personalidad, pero ahora lo único que tenia claro era que ella era suya , Su mujer… solo suya, besando apasionadamente la mano de la joven.

Parecía como si ella lo hubiera hechizado ya que no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, soltó delicadamente la mano de ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama, acariciando el cabello de Hina _¿Por qué he sido tan tonto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me dejé convencer por Haruka y las demás? __Tantas noches en que había imaginado tener la oportunidad de mirarte a los ojos._

**Perdóname Sun Star… **Suspiró Endymion mientras le acariciaba la cabellera **pero lo que nos depara el destino por culpa de estos sentimientos no sucederá, esta vez no permitiré que sufras por mi culpa…descuida mi amor, todo será diferente esta vez...ya lo veraz.**

**Hina, no solo te convertiste en mi amor, eres**** mi mejor amiga y nada ni nadie lo cambiará... Tokio de Cristal, la corona, ****nada de eso me importa sólo me importas tu… te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, preciosa…**Dijo quitándole algunos cabellos de la cara **Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión** y sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo la beso larga y profundamente en los labios con tal intensidad que parecía que no hubiera un mañana. Hina despertó al sentirlo y se sobresalto pero Endymion parecía no querer parar de besarla. Comenzando a bajar por el cuello de su ahora amante.

**¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí Endymion?** Le dijo despertando abruptamente y tratando de pararse **¿Y como entrantes en mi habitación?...cambié el código de seguridad. **

**Lo sabia...por eso he desconectado la seguridad de esta parte del palacio, **Sonrió Endymion quien la había abrazado por detrás, deslizando sus brazos en torno a su cintura impidiéndole que se alejara de el hasta que él se lo permitiera. **p****ero descuida esta vez utilicé mi poder para entrar. **

**Endymion, por favor, tenemos... **La boca de Endymion encontró la de ella, silenciándola de la mejor manera y a su vez provocándole que abriera la boca. Ella respondió a su petición, permitiéndole el acceso. Endymion gimió mientras la besaba metiendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. A su vez ella también comenzó a explorar la cálida boca de Endymion.

Con ese simple hecho el fuego se desató. Los labios de su amante se adhirieron a los de ella de nuevo con un beso apasionado, y salvaje. La reacción de Sun Star era un placer que no deseaba que acabara nunca. Ella gimió, desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Regresándolo momentáneamente a la realidad poniéndole fin al beso.

**Este no es momento, amor** dijo con un susurro entrecortado. **Aunque me da gusto tenerte de vuelta...no te imaginas lo que te extrañe.**

**Y Yo a ti...Darien, Pero**** t****enemos que terminar esto...** suspiro Sun Star, tratando de controlar los latidos de su propio corazón. Al sentir como el comenzaba a besarla nuevamente con la misma pasión en el cuello.

**Esto nunca acabará...** **y lo sabes Hina. Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti dentro como fuera de la cama, Además** **lo que siento por ti es verdadero y por siempre...Te extrañé tanto... soñé contigo cada noche...**finalizo Endymion para nuevamente buscar desesperadamente sus labios. **Jamás te voy a dejar ir otra vez, Hina… ¡Nunca mas! Preferiría matarte antes que dejar que cualquier otro te poseyera.**

**Estás loco…no puedes estar hablando en serio.**

**Quizás...Pero tu** **Me vuelves loco **le susurró Endymion…** pero no olvides que Tu eres solo mía, Jamás te dejare ir Hina, siempre serás mía… **

**Endymion…**

**Lo serás** **p****or siempre, mi amor**. sentenció él, mientras volvía a besarla sin ánimo de parar, introduciendo su lengua en el pecado de su bocay ella se la entregó, sin poder resistir la tentación. **Si no podemos ser esposos entonces seremos amantes.**

**Yo nunca pensé que terminarías siendo el amante de alguien.** Le dijo ella besándolo como muchas veces lo había hecho. Entregándose completamente a aquel beso cargado de pasión.

**Por ti...incluso aceptaría que la fatalidad llegara a Tokio de Cristal, solo si con eso puedo tenerte.** Volviendo a besarla con sus labios, esta vez devorándola desenfrenadamente. Ella correspondía aquel beso de la misma manera. **Te quiero sólo para mí.**

**Siento mucho interrumpir.** Sailor Sedna se acercó a donde estaban ellos quienes se separaron rápidamente, estaban sonrojados, tratando de normalizar su respiración. **Ya tendrán tiempo para eso más tarde...este no es el momento para dejarse llevar, luego podrán ponerse al corriente en esos menesteres que traen pendientes ¿no les parece?**

**Ella tiene razón, aunque ****No me hace ninguna gracia separarme de ti****, será mejor irme antes que pierda el control y créeme...no saldríamos en toda la noche de tu habitación...** guiñándole el ojo con complicidad. Provocando que ella se sonrojara.

**Bien te veré en el baile.** Sonrió el tomándola en brazos y besándola apasionadamente hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

**Ah, Solo una cosa...me encontré con Luna de camino aquí...preguntó por ti, así que le dije que era posible que estuvieras en el Observatorio, pero descuida si va para haya...Halley tiene todo bajo control.**

**Bien hecho Sedna...**marchándose de ahí usando nuevamente su poder. Apareciendo en el Observatorio y activando la consola, y justo a tiempo ya que en esos momentos Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune entran tempestivamente en el cuarto de Observatorio, para encontrarse con Endymion admirando el mar de las estrellas.

**Rey Endymion, que le ha hecho a cabeza de bombón...quiero decir a la Neo Reina Serenity. **Sailor Uranuscomentó mientras estudiaba el rostro de Endymion por unos momentos

**A que te refieres Uranus.** suspiró profundamente para luego Mover su espada desapareciendo el holograma que estaba viendo.

**El resplandor de la luna se ha debilitado, creo que recuerda que es el corazón de la Neo Reina Serenity quien lo mantiene brillando**

**Lo se muy bien.** Asintió el con un suspiro. **También lo he sentido, pero si Serenity no tiene su máximo resplandor, no ha sido por causa mía...**

**Se equivoca Rey Endymion...**Sailor Neptune comentó **últimamente su relación con la reina no es la de antes...estoy segura que es la razón de esa falta de brillo en la Luna. **

**Sabes Neptune **Replicó Endymion con una voz extremadamente seria **no deberías inmiscuirte en los asuntos de pareja. **

**Nosotras estamos aquí para protegerla de todo... **Le dijo Sailor Uranus seriamente **incluyéndolo de usted si es preciso.** **Últimamente los ojos de la Neo Reina Serenity no presentan el mismo destello que antes.**

**Ya entiendo.** Asintió Endymion cerrando los ojos por un momento. **Pero descuida ****Se cual es mi papel… Hasta el momento lo he desempeñado muy bien...así que no te preocupes por eso Sailor Uranus. **

**Eso espero...alteza...** lanzándole una mirada asesina a Endymion **eso espero.**

**Yo también lo espero así,** Sailor Neptune le lanzó una mirada precautoria…**por el bien de todos.**

Se hizo un breve silencio que fue roto por una voz conocida, quien se encontraba detrás de ellas. **Saben Neptune, Uranus, deberían darle un respiro al rey...y vigilar lo que realmente es importante. **Apareciendo Sailor Halley en la puerta.

**Francamente dudo, que el Rey Endymion tenga algo que ver con la falta de resplandor del planeta natal de nuestra soberana...**Comentó ella **apostaría que esto se debe a cierta estrella fugaz.**

**¿Qué estás insinuando, Sailor Halley?** Preguntó Sailor Neptune con el ceño fruncido, se veía que estaba molesta.

**Bueno...ustedes deberían recordar que el brillo que tiene la luna, es el mismo que poseía cuando les prohibieron volver a verse...no es así Uranus.** Respondió Sailor Halley

**Además** se acerco a Sailor Uranus y le susurró al oído **¿Realmente crees que tus simples amenazas sirvieron con el Embajador? estoy segura que esa estrella fugaz no se va a dar por vencida.**

**Solamente le daremos un consejo majestad...la Neo Reina Serenity lo quiere mucho. **Comentó Uranus.

**No la dejes, Endymion...por nadie. No vale la pena... **Agregó Sailor Neptune y se marcharon

**Debemos ser muy cuidadosos a partir de ahora, porque si se entera tu esposa antes de tiempo**...

**¿Crees que sospechen algo...?** Preguntó Endymion con el ceño fruncido.

**No lo creo, pero debemos tener cuidado**...murmuró Sailor Halley **aunque si interfieren con nuestros planes, nos encargaremos de esas dos, claro… si nos lo permites**

**h****agan lo que crean conveniente**... **tienen libertad de acción. **

Halley lo miró con incredulidad **¿Lo dices en serio? **

**Crees que estoy bromeando** contestó mirándola intensamente,cruzándose de brazos**Por el momento no se les ocurra comentar nada a Sun Star...** **No quiero perderla...esa visión.**

**Descuida no fallaremos... **le aseguró Halley a Endymion **El futuro que nos comentaste, no sucederá... lo evitaremos a cualquier precio. **

**Cuando esto termine habremos despertado de esta pesadilla llamada Tokio de Cristal. **Concluyó Sailor Halley **a****hora vamos, parece que Asura ha descubierto algo.**

**Perfecto...**dijo Endymion **Las cosas definitivamente no podrían ser mejores.** Saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto la Neo Reina Serenity se encuentra en su habitación terminando de arreglarse para el baile cuando divisa por su ventana un par de estrellas fugaces. _Seiya... ¡es verdad todavía no le agradezco lo de hace rato! _Parándose rápidamente y mirando a sus doncellas quienes la observaban atónitas por su reacción.

**Díganme...han visto al embajador de Kinmoku.**

**Yo lo vi hace rato...** le informó una de las doncellas **se encontraba en el jardín del ala oeste.**

**Es verdad **la otra doncella asintió** estaba admirando las flores exóticas que esta cultivando Lady Halley. **Serenity lessonrió agradecida y sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a encontrarse con el.

**Aguarde su majestad...**Exclamaron las doncellas al mismo tiempo. Pero al ver que la reina había salido para ver al embajador, una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en sus rostros

JARDÍN ALA OESTE

Seiya se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos Miró por el ventanal panorámico del jardín hacia la ciudad.

**Bombón... jamás creí volver a verte...nunca en todo este tiempo te fuiste de mis pensamientos... y creo que no dejare de quererte jamás... nunca creí que alguien me gustara tanto como tú...** sonrió, imaginándose lo cambiada que estaba desde la ultima vez que la vió **y ahora que estas mas bella que cuando te vi... **

(5) **Yo soy aquel, que cada noche te persigue. Yo soy aquel, que por quererte ya no vive. **Habló Seiya en un susurro** El que te espera, el que te sueña, el que quisiera ser el dueño de tu amor, de tu amor.**

**Yo soy aquel, que por quererte da la vida. Yo soy aquel, que estando lejos no te olvida. **Suspirando levemente **El que te espera, el que te sueña, aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor.**

**Y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte. Estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte. Yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte: que como yo nadie te amo.**

_Tuviste tu oportunidad…_ La voz de Endymion resonó en su cabeza. _y__ la dejaste pasar_.

**Maldito Endymion...** susurroSeiya** creo que lo mejor será no asistir a esa fiesta después de todo, no se como reaccionaré... al verlos juntos. ****p****areciera que mi destino es sufrir y no ser feliz...**

_e__ntonces ya somos dos..._Pensó Serenity quien había llegado y contemplaba a su viejo amigo...porque eso era o ¿no? Seiya miró a su alrededor y se percató de la presencia de la reina de Tokio de Cristal en el jardín. Contemplándola sin querer apartar sus ojos de ella.

**Bombón…Pero que haces aquí creí... **

**Vine... agradecerte que me hayas defendido en la reunión** Comentó ella con voz suave, acercándose a él lentamente

_Solo por eso_ pensó amargamente** No tienes porque hacerlo...te prometí que siempre te protegería.**

**Lo sé.** Serenity asintió, mirándolo directo a los ojos. **Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Seiya. **Sonriendo cálidamente** Te extrañé... pensé que no regresarías. **

**¿Qué pasa?** Preguntó angustiado al ver tanto dolor reflejado en los ojos de aquella persona quien sin proponérselo entro muy dentro de su corazón **¿Discutieron Endymion y tú?**

**¿Eh?** Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa **s****abes... los jardines del Palacio son famosos en todo el ****s****istema Solar, **comentó Serenity queriendo cambiar el tema **Supe que Sailor Halley esta cultivando una nueva flor.**

**Bombón... Hay veces en las que necesitamos sacar lo que traemos adentro. **Deteniéndose de golpe** No me ocultes nada... Sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros.**

Formándoseun silencio entre los dos, pareciera como si nada ni nadie existiera solamente ellos dos.

**Solo discutimos un poco...** Serenity susurró mientras volvía a caminar.**c****osas sin importancia, no te preocupes Seiya.**

**Bien, **suspiró Seiya profundamente** si tu lo dices bombón...** **solamente espero que seas muy feliz junto a el****Tanto o más de lo que yo hubiera querido que fueras a mi ****lado.**

**Seiya…** Serena sólo pudo sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

**Bombón, la razón por la que no quería regresar a mi mundo en aquella ocasión, era porque quería quedarme a tu lado y protegerte...** **Porque en ese entonces ya te amaba...incluso ahora te sigo amando. **Serenity estaba sonrojándose ligeramenteSiempre que Seiya la miraba como lo estaba haciendo podía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

**Yo sé que fue un error enamorarme de ti, y amarte como te amo, pero no lo puedo evitar…** Serena completamente ruborizada acarició el rostro de Seiya quien parecía estar luchando entre continuar o no.

**(4) Como yo te amo...nadie te amará, ni siquiera Endymion porque yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares, yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento, te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo, te amo con mi alma y con mi carne, te amo como el niño a su mañana **Seiya habló casi en un susurrotocándole la punta de la nariz** yo, te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo, te amo a puro grito y en silencio, yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana, te amo en la alegría y en el llanto, te amo en el peligro y en la calma, te amo cuando gritas cuando callas, Simplemente te amo tanto...Bombón. **

**Perdón si te incomodé, pero quería que lo supieras. **Debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo, el contacto de su mano en su rostro solo provocaba que deseara apoyarla en la pared y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, lo mejor era irse por el bien de los dos. **Bien será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.** Y cuando pretendía irse Serenity se dejó ir sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

**Por favor no te vayas, todavía no...****No quiero estar sola...** **Si no te importa...quisiera que te quedaras un rato más.** Comentó ella quien se refugiaba en su pecho.

**Claro Bombón, todo lo que tu quieras, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado** le aseguró abrazándola, dándole un besó en la mejilla para después acariciarle el cabello, _Bombón, eres tan cálida…espero que Endymion aprecie la mujer que tiene a su lado_.

**¡Gracias!** dijo ella apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios** significa mucho para mí** **Seiya…** Al mirarla a los ojos, Seiya ya no pudo luchar contra ese sentimiento, y sin previo aviso la besó apoderándose de sus labios, al principio era un beso muy suave pero poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse.

Serenity se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquello la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, quien por un momento no supo como reaccionar. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ni lo que estaba provocándole. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con tanta fuerza. Así como una cálida e intensa sensación recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

Cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel beso con el mismo fuego con que el la estaba besando.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Seiya solicitando acceso al interior de su boca, el corazón de Serenity le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. Sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba más vivo que nunca y que quería más de aquello que hace tiempo no había probado.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Seiya se separó de ella con apenas el espacio necesario para mirarse a los ojos. El sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, podía sentir como su sangre fluía por sus venas.

**Seiya...yo** Pero el la silenció poniéndole el dedo sobre los labios.

**Shh, no digas nada, Bombón** le susurró al oído (5) **No te pido cuentas corazón, no quiero saber quien es tu dueño, dame lo que tu me puedas dar, corazón, que yo lo acepto...**

**Me basta, con un poco de tu amor...el que tengas escondido, el nadie haya querido, que a mí hoy me importa amor...** Su voz fue casi una súplica** me basta, con un poco de tu amor, el que tu tengas guardado, el que hayas olvidado, con eso me quedo yo.**

**Esto es una locura** murmuró Serenity **ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, yo pensé que no sentía por ti mas que amistad, pero al tenerte cerca me haces dudar, no se si es solo cariño lo que siento o…**

**Entonces descubrámoslo** Dijo Seiya tomándola por la cintura buscando desesperadamente sus labios y atrapándolos en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión. Ella no opuso resistencia… al contrario sus piernas se sintieron débiles de pronto, su corazón nuevamente empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, hace tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, se sentía por primera vez viva y sobre todo amada.

_Seiya...Contigo me siento tranquila, protegida… _Serenity Pensó_ No debería dejarme llevar...pero por primera vez, me siento amada._

Sabían que era un sentimiento prohibido y peligroso Pero primera vez no les interesaba.

**Notas **espero que les haya gustado esta actualización un tanto relampago ( bueno ni tanto) Todo esto se debe al infinito apoyo que he recibido de todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic ademas. nunca había tenido que escribir tantos agradecimientos: ¡que emoción!

Y ahora si contestemos a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Comenzamos.

SailorNight .- muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta loca idea, gracias de todo corazón. Y espero que esta actualizacion un poco mas pronto haya sido de tu agrado. bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste.

Beatriz Ventura.-. Estoy deacuerdo contigo Darien se esta portando bastante mal con nuestra heroina...merece la pena máxima ( musa inspiradora: no se supone que debes ser imparcial) je je..Además de estas super contenta que te guste mi historia, y que este dentro de tus favoritos...hasta me puse a llorar de la alegría.

kaoru himura t. .- Me siento muy feliz por tus comentarios sobre todo el que creas que mi historia vale la pena seguirla…muchas gracias por tu review. Y por haber recomendado mi historia...estoy infinitamente agradecida.

SailormoonEternal.- como vez ya salió Seiya y mirá que no perdio el tiempo, se quedó con la mejor parte (quien fuera Serena en ese momento).

sakurita souma.- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada que te guste la historia. me siento horrada, de veras y , te lo agradezco mucho¡¡¡Y descuida que ese lemon no tarda en aparecer.

Serenalucy.- gracias por leer mi fic y por tus comentarios y si tienes alguna duda planteamela y con mucho gusto te la contestaré ya sea aqui o en la historia ( musa: si tal vez no nos estamos explicando mucho).

Mercury007.- muchísimas gracias¡¡¡¡ por tu comentario, me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia.

**1.- Fragmento de la Canción Dímelo Interprete Daniela Romo**

**2.- Fragmento de la Canción Necesito una flor Interprete Pimpinela**

**3.- Fragmento de la Canción Pobre Diablo Interprete Emmanuel**

**4.- Fragmento de la Canción Como yo te amo Interprete Raphael**

**5.- Fragmento de la Canción Me basta Interprete José José**


	7. ¿ El Preludio de un romance?

**SAILOR MOON: ****LA OSCURIDAD DEL DESTINO**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y NOS LEMOS AL FINAL...DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**CAPITULO 6¿EL PRELUDIO DE UN ROMANCE? **

JARDÍN ALA OESTE

**Esto es una locura** murmuró Serenity **ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, yo pensé que no sentía por ti mas que amistad, pero al tenerte cerca me haces dudar, no se si es solo cariño lo que siento o…**

Entonces descubrámoslo Dijo Seiya tomándola por la cintura buscando desesperadamente sus labios y atrapándolos en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión.

Ella no opuso resistencia… al contrario sus piernas se sintieron débiles de pronto, su corazón nuevamente empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, hace tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, se sentía por primera vez viva y sobre todo amada.

_Seiya...Contigo me siento tranquila, protegida… _Serenity Pensó_ No debería dejarme llevar...pero por primera vez, me siento amada._

Serenity, perdida en ese mar de sensaciones llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Seiya, mientras que la otra se posaba en su cuello acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Provocando que él profundizara el beso.

**n****o sabes cuanto desee besarte...perderme en tus labios...Serena.**

El corazón de Serenity latió con rapidez al escuchar aquella confesión. El había pronunciado aquello, con una voz tan sensual. Pero no pudo contestar nada ya que Seiya empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente, con una pasión que por fin era liberada, después de haberla contenido por mucho tiempo.

Tomando el labio inferior de aquella mujer que nunca abandonó sus pensamientos. Saboreándolo, mordisqueándolo, provocando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serenity emitiera un leve gemido de satisfacción.

**Seiya…**murmuró ella entreabriendo los labios.

**Me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios. **Comentó Seiya con una mirada penetrante y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, deslizó su lengua en su boca, recorriéndola por completo, explorando cada rincón y acariciándola con lentitud, incitándola a hacer lo mismo; ya que podía sentir que por breves momentos la mente Serenity luchaba por querer librarse de sus brazos.

**Seiya... no debemos...**Pero no pudo continuar al sentir como Seiya comenzaba a besarle el cuello, devorándoselo con pasión, lamiendo suavemente la oreja, llegando nuevamente a sus labios.

**Seiya… no puedo… no puedo luchar mas… contra esto** Suspiró Serenity tratando inútilmente de ahogar sus gemidos.

**¿Quieres que pare?**

**No...** contestó Serenity cerrando los ojos** Bésame...Seiya **Dándole Serenity el acceso total de su boca quien con ese simple gesto, provocó que la besara con desesperación. Como siempre deseó hacerlo.

**Te amo bombón...** Gimió Seiya contra sus labios. **Tú eres mi único amor. **Mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Serenity, sumergiéndose cada vez más en un deseo prohibido. sintió que su pulso se le aceleraba. Aquello tenía que ser un hermoso sueño, o había llegado al paraiso.

**Seiya…te necesito **Jadeó Serenity contra sus labios, para después comenzar a mover sus labios con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que el lo estaba haciendo. Era tan fácil envolverse en ese sentimiento, dejándose arrastrar por lo que inconscientemente siempre anheló.

Se entregó completamente a ese beso que por mucho tiempo esperó tan ansiosamente su alma, cuerpo y corazón. Ambos sabían bien que lo que hacían era incorrecto. Pero no podían evitarlo…y tampoco querían hacerlo, los jadeos eran más intensos con cada momento que transcurría.

Ninguno quería que ese beso se terminara. Pero ante la necesidad de respirar tuvieron que separarse por un momento. Se miraban a los ojos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

**Seiya...yo **Dijo Serenity en un tono de voz apenas audible.

**No digas nada Bombón…** Pronunció Seiya poniendo su dedo en la boca de Serenity susurrando junto a sus labios, **solo por esta vez permíteme tocar, por un instante el paraíso. **

Escuchar aquello le produjo escalofríos en la espalda, podía escuchar una voz interior en su cabeza que decía **Tienes que detenerte…esto no esta bien, piensa en la Pequeña Dama, Tokio de Cristal. **

_¿Y quién piensa en mí?_ Se preguntó en silencio Serenity.

**Seiya… ámame….**musitó Serenity sin aliento, mordisqueándose el labio inferior de manera erótica. Dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad. Se sentía diferente, la persona que la abrazaba no la veía como la reina de Tokio de Cristal…para él, simplemente era Serena Tsukino… la mujer.

Ante esa declaración, la sonrisa de Seiya se intensificó, tomó con suavidad y delicadeza el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos, buscando nuevamente sus labios, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, intensificando cada vez más el beso. Un beso lleno de ternura, deseo pero sobre todo de mucho amor.

Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar aquel beso, provocando que ella no pudiera evitar un gemido de placer. Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, el pulso se le aceleró. Respondiendo a aquel beso con la misma pasión. _Nunca he sentido nada igual…Endymion, jamás me ha transmitió algo parecido._

Por su parte Seiya comenzó a bajar su mano provocando que ella gimiera al sentir su mano acariciarla por encima del vestido. Para ese momento Serenity ya no pensaba, solamente disfrutaba de sus caricias.

**¿Mama?... ¿Dónde estas?** Se escucho una voz a lo lejos que se acercaba al jardín trayéndola de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

**Seiya… yo** Balbuceó Serenity tratando de recuperarse, sin querer mirarlo, porque si lo hacia sabía que volvería a caer en la tentación.

Pero no vió que él deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla, levantándole la barbilla y con una sonrisa en los labios le preguntó **¿Arrepentida de lo que sucedió…Bombón? **

Habría sido muy fácil asentir, pero sería engañarse ella misma y sin que pudiera evitarlo las palabras salieron de su voz **No lo estoy** y Serenity se preguntó si esa era su voz ya que sonaba increíblemente sensual.

**Bombón, sabes que no es mi intención romper tu matrimonio ni nada por el estilo.** **Yo se bien que tu eres casada pero yo... te... Amo... solo quería que lo supieras... **

**Lo se** contesto Serenity desviando la mirada. **Estoy muy confundida y no se que hacer.**

**Has lo que te dicte tu corazón** le dijo Seiya

**No puedo Seiya… soy la reina de Tokio de Cristal, este comportamiento no es propio de una soberana…**

**Pero si de una joven enamorada…bombón… ¿Eres realmente feliz con Endymion?**

_¿Qué si soy feliz?, debería serlo no…tengo todo lo que el destino me tenía deparado_ Pensó Serenity en silencio._m__e casé finalmente con Endymion, una preciosa hija, mis amigas y por supuesto, todo por lo que pelamos se convirtió en realidad…_ _pero…_

**Te pido perdón** dijo Seiya muy serio pasándose los dedos por su cabello **tu me digistes cuando nos conocimos cuanto lo amabas, además de que tenían un destino juntos...fue una preguntá tonta.**

**No lo fue…a decir verdad, yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta últimamente. No voy a negarte que me casé muy enamorada…**** Endymion y yo alguna vez nos amamos, pero ahora… creo que ya no hay ****amor entre nosotros. **

**Bombón…**Sosteniéndole la mano **Si prefieres que me vaya, dímelo y lo entenderé…aunque eso me destroce por dentro. ¿Quieres que me marche? **Pero al escuchar eso se sintió extrañamente desolada.

**No** dijo ella temblorosa **Sin ti…volvería nuevamente a la soledad en la que me encontraba. Seiya no te aparte de mi lado. ****Me siento bien estando contigo.**

**Nunca lo haré, bombón. ****Nada ni nadie me va a separar de tu lado.**

**Creo que s****erá mejor que regrese al palacio. La Pequeña Dama no tardará en llegar…aunque en realidad...no quiero irme. **Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Seiya se acercó a su oído y susurrándole le cantó. (1) **You and I must make a pact, We must bring salvation back, Where there is love, I'll be there. I'll reach out my hand to you,I'll have faith in all you do…Just call my name, And I'll be there .**

Para después llevar la mano de Serenity a su pecho, cerca de su corazón continuando con su canción **I'll be there to comfort you, Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad I found you. I'll be there with a love so strong, I'll be your strength, you know I'll keep holding on. **Su voz en su oído provocó que el cuerpo de Serenity se electrizara podía sentir el aliento de Seiya sobre su cuello, y su dulce voz, cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejándose llevar nuevamente al paraíso.

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, Togetherness, well it's all I'm after, Just call my name and I'll be there, I'll be there to protect you, With an unselfish love that respects you, Just call my name And I'll be there.**

**¿Estas aquí mamá? **Se volvió a escuchar la voz de la Pequeña Dama.

**Seiya por favor discúlpame...** intentando irse de la habitación. Pero Seiya le tomó la mano.

**No permitas que nadie te quite esa hermosa sonrisa que posees…bombón** Dijo Seiya y soltándole la mano que tenía prisionera en la suya. En ese momento la Pequeña Dama entro corriendo dirigiéndose rápidamente con su madre.

**Así que aquí estas Pequeña Dama…no debiste correr de esa manera. **Hablo Sailor Venus quien venía a tras de la niña **¡Seiya, cuanto tiempo sin verte! **Gritando con alegría pero al ver con quien estaba, Sailor Venus hizo una reverencia **Majestad…todo esta listo para la fiesta. **

**Es una buena noticia…**comentó la Neo Reina Serenity y dirigiendo su mirada a su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente agregó **Pequeña Dama no debes correr por los pasillos, no es propio de una princesa. Además, pudiste haberte lastimado.**

**Lo siento…pero… ¡Mami!** Exclamó emocionada la Pequeña Dama **¡mira lo que me regalaron!** mientras le mostraba una pelota con forma de gato y la figura de la luna creciente en la frente **¡Además puede flotar!**

**Vaya, es muy hermoso hija…**besando la frente de la Pequeña Dama **pero ¿Quien te lo dio?**

¡**Me lo dio una Sailor…aunque nunca la había visto antes en el palacio! **

**Se lo entregó Sun Star, **respondió Sailor Venus **lo trajo de ciudad Endrino. Aunque no se cuando se vieron, ella nos dijo que quería descansar antes de la fiesta. **

**Luna me comentó que vió a Sailor Sedna, dirigirse a la habitación de Sun Star. Pequeña Dama de seguro la seguiste ¿cierto?** pregunto la Neo Reina Serenity.

**Sí **Asintió la Pequeña Dama bajando la cabeza bastante apenada. **Creí que iría al salón de música…yo solo quería escucharla tocar. **Haciendo con el pie, círculos en el suelo.

**Pero no es correcto que hagas eso…entendido.** Reprendiéndola sutilmente su madre.

**¡Vaya! así que ella es tu hija…bombón. ¡Se parece a ti!** Seiya comentó.

**Seiya, ella es Usagi…mi hija**. En eso la Pequeña Dama al verlo rápidamente se esconde atrás de su madre.

**Vamos Usagi, no seas tímida** la sonrisa de Serenity parecía mil veces más alegre, **quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo...El es Seiya Kou, del planeta Kinmonku. **

**¿El también conoció a Sailor Moon?**

**Así es Pequeña Dama. **Respondió Sailor Venus mirando a la pequeña con ternura **El ayudó mucho a las Sailor Scout, sobre todo a Sailor Moon en la batalla que sostuvimos, cuando Galaxia estuvo en poder del mal, hace tiempo. **

**¡WOW!…Mami… ¿El fue quien te regaló el llavero de osito?** pregunto inocente la pequeña.

**Así es…**Afirmó Seiya con una sonrisa en los labios **yo se lo regalé a tu madre, la próxima vez te traeré otro a ti Chibiusa…no te molesta que te diga así. ¿Verdad?**

**No…**Dijo la niña.

**Bueno Pequeña Dama, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarte para la fiesta. **La Neo Reina Serenity le informó **No creo que quieras ir vestida así. **

**Adiós** se despidió la pequeña de Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Nos vemos, pequeña **se despidió Seiya. Y acercándose a la Neo Reina Serenity dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó **Esta noche…voy a raptarla majestad...****.no lo olvide** Saliendo de la habitación dejando a Serenity con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Caminando por los pasillos, rumbo a su habitación **bueno creo que yo también debo de arreglarme**, cuando enfrente de él aparecieron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Quienes pasaron a un lado de él.

**No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. ¿Entendiste?** Murmuro Sailor Uranus entre dientes. Provocando que Seiya detuviera su andar, para voltear y encarar a las Sailor Guerreras.

**Me temo que no lo haré. **Seiya le informó **Por si no lo recuerdas…Uranus, te prometí protegerla, de todo mal.**

**Las cosas son distintas ahora…**Comentó Sailor Neptune.

**Nosotras somos suficientes para protegerla, así que no necesitamos tu ayuda.** Agregó Sailor Uranus.

**No lo creo…**

**¿De qué hablas?** Inquirió Sailor Uranus frunciendo el ceño.

**Ustedes la protegen de cualquier enemigo… ¿Pero quien cuida su corazón? Acaso Endymion…** Dijo Seiya sarcásticamente

**Comprende Seiya…**Hablo Sailor Neptune apar­tándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. **Como pudiste darte cuenta, en estos momentos, nuestros soberanos están pasando por un mal momento y Tu solo la confundirías. **

**Lo mejor será que te olvides de ella…después de todo ellos están destinados a estar juntos por siempre.** Agregó Sailor Uranus. Su tono de voz era de ad­vertencia.

**El amor eterno es un mito…Sailor Uranus. Tenlo presente. **Retirándose de ahí.

Mientras tanto caminando en dirección a la habitación de la Pequeña Dama, Serenity todavía sentía las huellas de las manos de Seiya en su cuerpo y sus labios se podían ver levemente hinchados por el contacto de su boca.

**Has estado muy pensativa desde que salimos del jardín. ¿Sucede algo? **le preguntó Sailor Venus mientras veía como la Pequeña Dama se divertía con su juguete

**Nada...solo recordaba** Serenity suspiró. Y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro y volvía aparecer la luz en sus ojos, y no solo en ella, la Luna volvía a brillar con gran majestuosidad. **Vamos Mina...****el tiempo apremia. Debemos estar listas para la fiesta.**

**¡Vas a asistir...súper! **Exclamó Sailor venus emocionada** perdón... **Agachando la cabeza al ver como unas doncellas la veían, pero estaba contenta, por lo general la reina no asistía a esos eventos, no era muy afecta a ellos o al menos eso decía el Rey Endymion.

**Descuida...pero así es Sailor Venus nada ni nadie podría impedir que hoy este en esa fiesta.**

HABITACIÓN DE SUN STAR

Sedna ayudaba a Sun Star con su maquillaje y su peinado, algo sencillo. Después de todo Hina no era muy afecta a utilizar demasiado los cosméticos, solo cuando la ocasión lo merecía... ya que no consideraba la posibilidad de gustarle a alguien.

después de que terminó con Darien, se sumergió en su misión y en tratar de luchar contra lo que sabía se convertiría algún día.

**¡Lista! Quedaste preciosa... **Sedna le informó. **Eres guapa, así que no hizo falta que te arreglaras mucho para conseguirlo**

**No exageres...**

**En verdad, lo digo en serio. **Insistió Sedna **Me alegro que nunca pensaste en ser modelo, o Mío hubiera tenido una fuerte rival. **Sonriendo levemente imaginándose que habría ocurrido si eso hubiera pasado _De seguro Mío, le hubiera hecho la vida de cuadritos._

Sun Star miró su reflejo en el espejo, su amiga tenía razón, parecía una princesa. Sus ojos sensuales y agresivos resaltaban su tez . Su vestido color turquesa se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando sus atributos femeninos de una manera suave y tentadora. Con un escote que deja expuesto parte del pecho y los hombros de su portadora.

**En verdad soy yo...** Murmuró Sun Star mirando atónita su reflejo

**Claro...te dije que habías quedado**** espectacular y como me digas lo contrario me voy a enfadar contigo.**

**Gracias Nerea...** dijo Sun Star tragando saliva **por todo.**

**¡****Ni lo menciones!** **Después de todo para eso son las amigas**. Sonriéndolecon complicidad **Endymion se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea usando el vestido que te compró. Sabes...tiene buen gusto.**

**A ciencia cierta...no se porque acepté ponerme este vestido acaso... no es esto lo que hacen las amantes.** Comentó con tristeza Sun Star mordiéndose el labio inferior tímidamente.

**¿Por qué dices eso? **Murmuró Sailor Sedna con el ceño fruncido** Darien te lo regaló porque es a ti a quien ama. Y desea verte con algo que compró especialmente para ti. Punto final. **

**No es tan sencillo...**admitió Sun Star.

**Lo es si tú quieres que lo sea, **AfirmóSailor Sednaacercándose al ventanal que había en la habitación** Por todos los dioses Hina ¡Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! Cuando entenderás que la mujer que el ama eres tu...su matrimonio es solo una pantalla.**

**Pero es que...**

**Sun Star vamos a dejar el tema** Hablo Sailor Sedna. **Después de todo en el fondo, sabes que tengo razón.** **Contéstame con sinceridad...no te gustaría cambiar tu destino...**

**¿c****ambiarlo? **Sun Star sonrió incrédula. **n****adie puede hacerlo...ni siquiera se puede uno oponer a lo que ya tiene escrito. O acaso olvidas esto Sedna.** Mostrándole el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca.

**Lo tengo presente, recuerda que yo también poseo uno. **Enseñándole Sedna el suyo **Pero si tuviéramos la oportunidad de cambiarlo...** le dijo de repente** de**** al fin ser nosotras quienes dirijamos nuestra vida... liberarnos de tener que servir a la dichosa corona lunar. **Volteándose para mirarla de frente.

**n****o sabes como me gustaría hacerlo...**Musitó Sun Star **pero eso es prácticamente imposible. **

**Hina...**suspiró Sedna **Y si existiera una leve esperanza de poder hacerlo...con la posibilidad de crear nuestro propio futuro. ¿Lo harías...sin importar el precio? **

Sun Star parpadeó y tomó un poco de aire. A decir verdad no sabría que haría si eso fuera posible. **Yo...**

**No me respondas ahora, **la interrumpió Sailor Sedna **pero por favor Sun Star...piensa en lo que te dije, porque es posible que pronto tengas que decidir de que lado estarás...**

**¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?**

**Muy pronto lo sabrás...**le aseguró Sailor Sedna **solo quiero que pienses que si existiera una manera de conseguir la felicidad...¿la tomarías?.** Saliendo de la habitación dejándola completamente con la boca abierta para dirigirse rápidamente al Salón Polar, era seguro que ahí estarían, ese ha sido el lugar donde comenzó todo.

SALON POLAR

**c****ontéstame algo Darien **Preguntó Sailor Halley tomando una de las gemas que había en la mesa **¿Amas a Sun Star o aún sientes algo por la Neo Reina Serenity?**

**A que viene eso...Sailor Halley. **Tomando un poco de la copa de vino que traía en las manos.

**Solo respóndeme...** ordenó Sailor Halley

**Rey Endymion, Halley tiene razón, **Comentó Sailor Varuna mientras comenzaba a recoger unos planos de las diferentes ciudades que existían **nos estamos arriesgando demasiado. **

**No voy a negarte que Serenity fue muy importante para mí…** respondió secamente Endymion** Quise amarla, e incluso quiero llegar a pensar que la amé, pero ya no siento lo mismo. Ahora lo único que siento es amistad…mas no amor. **

** Pero dicen ****que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. **Habló Sailor Varuna **s****i usted aún siente algo por la reina…aunque sea amistad tal vez vuelva a enamorarse de ella todavía esta a tiempo para recuperar su matrimonio. **

**Y si es ese el caso... permite que Sun Star busque entonces su propia felicidad, **Agregó Sailor Halley mirándolo con una expresión de reproche** aunque no sea a tu lado. **

¡**No digas tonterías**! exclamó Endymion furioso, arrojando al suelo la copa de vino. **¡****Yo no amo a Serenity...**** Nuestra relación hace tiempo que desapareció****¡ Y ****no tengo intenciones de dejar ir a Hina esta vez ****no importa cuán alto sea el costo. ****¡Les quedó claro a las dos!** Ellas lo miraron atónitas por su reacción sus ojos parecían dos llamas que acababan de encenderse. **¡Como intenten alejarla de mi lado...conocerán de lo que soy capaz!**

**Solamente te voy a advertir algo… Darien** dijo Sailor Halley en tono amenazante**, no se te ocurra lastimar nuevamente a Hina, o la reina se convertirá en una viuda.**

**¿Es una amenaza…Mío? **Endymion miró a Sailor Halley desafiante.

**No, tómalo como una advertencia. **Aseguró Sailor Sedna quien había llegado a la reunión en ese momento **Hina es nuestra amiga y no vamos a permitir que juegues con sus sentimientos.**

**No tienen de que preocuparse, **les aseguró Endymion** hace mucho que he esperado para tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, esta vez será para siempre.**

**Y que hay de esa visión que nos comentaste. **habló con seriedad Sailor Sedna.

**Mientras vigilemos a las Sailor Exteriores de cerca, Sun Star estará a salvo**. puntualizó Endymion.

**En ese caso, me parece que no hay más que decir, **comentó Sailor Varuna** excepto que espero que no nos lleguemos a arrepentir de esta decisión.**

**Sé que no lo haremos**. Sailor Halley respondió con cierta brusquedad **Pero hay algo que me inquieta...**

**A mi también Darien...** Añadió Sailor Sedna **¿quien te comentó sobre lo que ocurriría a Tokio de Cristal en un futuro?, además... ¿como supiste que hoy regresaba Sun Star?**

**Es verdad...** AsintióSailor Varuna** Zuen no le comentó a nadie que vendrían...porque se supone que tu estarías en una reunión. **

**l****a conocerán en la noche. **Les anunció** Ahora vamos, la fiesta no tarda en empezar. ****Cuento con ustedes...****y****a saben lo que tienen que hacer...**

**Claro...** Respondieron al unísono las tres. Saliendo todos de la habitación.

**Notas**** de ****Autora**

**Fragmento**** de la ****Canción**** I'll be there. ****Interprete The Jackson 5**

Bueno pues que les puedo decir...mas que gracias, muchas gracias ya que por ustedes llegamos a los 32 review ( WOW SI SE PUDO...SI SE PUDO...VIVA HURRA RA RA RA) Perdón creo que mi musa se alegró bastante( Y tu no ) Je je. Pasando a otra cosa espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Y en compensación a su apoyo **El próximo capitulo sera: FUEGO Y PASIÓN: Amigo o amante **Si es el tan esperado y mencionado lemon de la Pareja SXS, espero publicarlo pronto. Así que no se lo pierdan. Ahora a contestar sus comentarios que me alegra que cada vez son mas los que tengo que responder:

**Luz de Luna****.-** No te preocupes, me alegra saber que no te pierdes la historia, en realidad con eso me doy por servida. Espero que te guste este episodio y en algo tienes razón quien fuera Serena. Incluso pensaba si no podría raptar a Serena y disfrazar a alguna de las seguidoras de Seiya. Y lo que traman ellas lo verás en el siguiente capitulo.

**3rill.- **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me animan a continuar, cuando leo comentarios como los tuyos es cuando pienso oye pues creo que no soy tan mala. Y en algo tienes razón...que cada uno se ame libremente. Espero que las Sailor Guerreras también lo entiendan.

Rosy.- Que bueno que te guste la historia, que en realidad eso es lo mas importante para mi...el saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribo, y te puedo decir que si en realidad esto será un S&S. En cuanto lo que intentan ellas como puedes ver si es cambiar su destino, ya que se oponen a ser unas Sailors Scouts. Próximamente veremos cual es su plan para lograrlo. 

**ALEJANDRA N**.- Me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, yo también creo que Serena tiene todo el derecho a buscar su felicidad, no por estar casada debe dejar a un lado sus sentimientos. Bueno espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**sakurita souma.- **Como puedes ver este fue el comienzo del lemon, ya que en la fiesta es muy probable que el romance se desate completamente. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, en verdad me motivan mucho a continuar, y sobre tu pregunta bueno a Decir verdad como lo explicó Varuna con anterioridad, se podría decir que Darien tiene dos personalidades en su interior, cuando se convirtió en Endymion resurgieron los sentimientos que tenía por Serenity. Y Darien Chiba...quedó en el olvido, pero ahora la personalidad que vemos es el verdadero Darien, quien no acepta tener que vivir la vida que Endymion le impuso. Espero que te haya aclarado tu duda ( musa: Pues a mi me parece que la hiciste mas bolas) si no espero poder aclararlo mas a detalle en los siguientes capítulos.

**QueenSerenity.- **Me alegra que te guste, y por desgracia no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, ya que solamente en mis ratos libres o en la hora de comida del trabajo es cuando tengo un poco de chance...Solamente espero que la tardanza valga la pena, nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**kaoru himura.-** Ni siguiera lo menciones, realmente me hace feliz que haya personas que les guste lo que escribo, en serio, y creo que tienes razón Serena tiene todo el derecho a buscar su felicidad, si no es con su esposo ...bueno como dicen en mi pueblo hay muchos peces en el río ¿no?. Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Moon78.-** Que bueno que te gustó y como pudiste leer el lemon lo tengo pensado para el siguiente capitulo, así que espero que no comas ansias, en la siguiente actualización la tendrás.

Les agradezco a todos los que como siempre, me motivan a continua. Gracias a quienes me envían sus comentarios. Y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias. ¡Significa mucho para mí...en serio! ( Y ya saben que seguimos esperando sus comentarios)


	8. Los hilos de la traicion

**SAILOR MOON: ****la oscuridad del destino**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y COMO SIEMPRE MAS NOS LEMOS AL FINAL...DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**CAPITULO 7: ****LOS HILOS DE LA TRAICION**

**En ese caso, me parece que no hay más que decir, **comentó Sailor Varuna** excepto que espero que no nos lleguemos a arrepentir de esta decisión.**

**Sé que no lo haremos**. Sailor Halley respondió con cierta brusquedad **Pero hay algo que me inquieta...**

**A mi también Darien...** Añadió Sailor Sedna **¿quien te comentó sobre lo que ocurriría a Tokio de Cristal en un futuro?, además... ¿como supiste que hoy regresaba Sun Star?**

**Es verdad** AsintióSailor Varuna** Zuen no le comentó a nadie que vendrían...porque se supone que tu estarías en una reunión. **

**l****a conocerán en la noche. **Les anunció** Ahora vamos, la fiesta no tarda en empezar. ** **Cuento con ustedes...****y****a saben lo que tienen que hacer.**

**Claro.** Respondieron al unísono las tres. Saliendo todos de la habitación, pero notan que Sailor Vacuna se encuentra con la mirada perdida.

**¿Que sucede Asura?** Preguntó Sailor Sedna.

**Sólo estaba… pensando **contestó distraídamente Sailor Varuna. **Que** **realmente tengo que estar loca para apoyarlas en esto. **

**Yo no lo veo así…**Replicó Sailor Sedna **simplemente tu también quieres despertar de esta pesadilla. Y si la visión que nos comento Darien es cierta, no creo que quieras resignarte a morir.**

**No te preocupes Asura. ¡Todo va a estar bien!** Agregó Endymion.

**Supongo que sí**. Dijo Varuna con voz apesadumbrada.

**Además, el que seamos las reencarnaciones de esas Sailors, no le daba el derecho a la reina a querer imponernos la vida que llevaban esas guerreras. **Finalizó Sailor Halley.

**Es verdad. **Asintió Sailor Varuna** Lo que importa es que por fin vamos a ser nosotras las que dirijamos nuestra vida, después de todo ninguna de nosotras pidió esto.**

**En ese caso las veré en la fiesta…por cierto Nerea, **Preguntó Endymion **¿le entregaste su vestido a Sun Star?**

**Por Supuesto… ¡te llevarás una sorpresa cuando la veas, Darien!** Nerea le sonrió levemente **Debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto. **

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Darien y susurró **Ya no puedo esperar para verla.** Alejándose del lugar.

**Halley, Sedna ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo hubiera sido el tener una vida normal? **Preguntó Varuna con calma.

**Muchas veces Asura. **Respondieron al mismo tiempo ellas.

**Me hubiera gustado tener lo que las personas de Tokio de Cristal consideran tan normal y que para nosotras son un sueño.** Comentó Sailor Sedna.

**Pero eso pronto será una realidad**. Agregó Sailor Halley **Ahora será mejor irnos a cambiar también nosotras.**

Dirigiéndose cada una a su habitación para arreglarse para la fiesta que no tarda en dar inicio. Pero sin saber que mientras ellas alistan en otro sitio las Sailor Inners y las Outers se reúnen para discutir otro asunto. Sailor Venus elegantemente vestida llevaba corriendo a Sun Star por los pasillos.

**Mina porque tanta prisa, con estos vestidos nos vamos a caer. ¿Que es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana? **Preguntó Sun Star.

**Se que es precipitado Sun Star. Pero Sailor Plut quiere hablar con todas nosotras antes de que empiece la fiesta.** Le informó Sailor Venus. **Además ya sabes lo que dice el dicho Camarón que se duerme se pierde del cóctel. ** Provocando que a Sun Star le saliera una gota en la cabeza y pensara _No importa en que época estemos, parece ser que Mina no ha cambiado en nada._

**¿Porque tardarán tanto?** Murmuró Sailor Mars quien se paseaba de un lado a otro por el salón.

**Calma Sailor Mars, recuerda que la habitación de Sun Star se encuentra retirada de aquí, **Respondió Sailor Mercurypara luego agregar con total seriedadaunque el tono de su voz denotaba cierta preocupación **Pero dinos Plut, porque querías vernos con tanta urgencia.** **¿Sucede algo malo?**

Sailor Plut tomó aire y comentó **Será mejor que Sailor Venus, Júpiter, Mars y tu Mercury comiencen a fortalecer sus poderes… nos acercamos cada vez más a la batalla contra Black Moon**.

**e****ntonces porque no impedirlo** dijo una voz desde la puertahaciendo que todo mundo volteara hacia ella y ver a Sun Star acercándose junto a Sailor Venus. **Si sabemos que habrá una pelea, entonces cambiemos ese hecho. **

Sailor Plut negando vehementemente con la cabeza afirmó **no puedes alterar el destino Sun Star… esa batalla esta escrita y no podemos evitarla. **

**Así tenemos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar ese momento. **Replicó Sun Star.

Sailor Plut volvió a suspirar y agregó **Pensé que habías entendido que nuestro destino no se puede alterar. **

Entonces comentó Sailor Neptune **Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que esperar, ¿cierto?**

**Es lo más probable **Asintió Sailor Plut.

**Si solo te quedas como una simple espectadora…Setsuna. De que nos sirve tener tu poder del tiempo a nuestro favor **Objetómolesta Sun Star.

**Mi deber es vigilar la continuidad del espacio-tiempo **Explicó Setsuna tranquilamente.** No puedo interferir con lo que dicte el destino. **

**Típico, **Dijo sarcásticamente Sun Star mientras se encogía de hombros **no se porque me molesto en querer discutir contigo, **y luego preguntó con una voz que denotaba enojo **¿porque no está presente Sailor Varuna?**

**Por seguridad** Habló Sailor Saturn tajantemente.

**¿A qué te refieres?** Alegó ella con una voz amenazante.

**No podemos darle a ella información que pondría al reino en peligro **Aclaró Sailor Uranus **después de todo Varuna y Sailor Orcus fueron aliadas de Apofis.**

**¡En contra de su voluntad!** Gritó Sun Star irritada.

**Aún así…tenemos que extremar precauciones, por seguridad de los monarcas. **Explicó Sailor Saturn. **Además** **Sun Star la pelea contra Black Moon, solo concierne al ****s****istema Solar interior y exterior... a nadie más**.

Sun Star arqueó una ceja y con tono severo mencionó **Así que esa es la razón por la que no le comentaron nada a Sedna ni a Halley.**

**Ellas no pertenecen al grupo de guerreras que formó la Reina Serenity con la misión de proteger el Milenio de Plata. **Declaró Sailor Plut. **Por otro lado, Tú eres la última Sailor Scout del Sistema Planetario.**

**Vaya...Pues gracias, **bufó Sun Star con ironía** pero no se molesten más, porque yo sigo siendo parte de la ****t****rinidad, **Sentenciando categóricamente **así que o estamos las 3 o no esta ninguna.** Dirigiéndose a la puerta con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

**Espera Sun Star te estas comportando como una inmadura. **Replicó Sailor Plut con tono severo **Tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos.**

**Para que Sailor ****p****lut, no que todo esta escrito** Argumentó Sun Star despectivamente sin voltear a verlas** entonces que pase lo que tenga que pasar. **Saliendo de la habitación bastante molesta. Y caminando por los pasillos rumbo al salón del baile, decidió pasar por el Observatorio, ingresando en él activó la pantalla desplegándose ante ella una imagen del Sistema Solar, mostrando el hermoso brillo que desprendía la Luna y que parecía que iluminara todo el sistema planetario. _Mi resplandor no es nada en comparación con el de ella._ **A veces la envidio...ella posee todo lo que siempre soñé...una hija, tiene a Darien...**

Cuando se escuchó una voz interrumpiéndola** ¿Acaso soy un trofeo? **Apareciendo por la puerta Endymion. Al verlo se sonrojó un poco, no podía negar que se veía muy bien con ese frag.

**No deberías sentirse celosa de Serenity, **dijo él al verla **después de todo no creo que quisieras que tu marido te fuera infiel. **Endymion la besó en la mejilla para luego comenzar a besar el cuello de Hina y murmurar sin dejar de besarla **No olvides a quien pertenece mi corazón. **

**¡Te amo, Darien!** Dijo Sun Star y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**Siento lo mismo, amor…****fue una**** pena lo de esta tarde** le sonrió él. **Tal vez esta noche podríamos retomar lo que tuvimos que interrum­pir. **

**Hm...entonces yo me encargo del postre.** susurró traviesamente Sun Star en su oído, provocando que los ojos de Endymion brillaran con deseo.

**Suena interesante...estaré esperando con ansias ese momento.**

**Ahora me marcho, **agregó él besándola suavemente en los labios **s****erá mejor que bajes tu primero, yo estaré ahí en 10 minutos. ****d****ebo ir por Serenity... después de todo ****sospecharían si me vieran bajar sin mi esposa. **Dirigiéndose ella al salón del baile mientras Endymion la veía partir cuando escuchó la voz de una persona oculta en uno de los pilares del Observatorio.

**Así que por la Guardiana del Sol...traicionaste a Serenity. **Murmuró una persona oculta entre las sombras **Nunca pensé que eso sucedería, después de que en el Milenio de Plata defendiste tan aguerridamente a la Princesa de la Luna...aunque no puedo negar que Sun Star es hermosa...**

**Cuida bien lo que dices...** sentenció categóricamente Endymion**. Ahora vete con los demás a mi estudio... ya sabes lo que deben hacer.**

**Por supuesto...majestad** respondió esa persona abriendo un portal dimensional desapareciendo de ahí. _Por su bien será mejor que_ _recuerden a quien le deben ustedes lealtad...y porqué solicité que los regresaran a la vida._ Dirigiéndose a sus aposentos por su esposa.

APOSENTOS DE LOS REYES

La Neo Reina se encontraba terminando de arreglar, colocándose una hermosa gargantilla, esta noche quería lucir mejor que nunca. Tan ensimismada estaba que no escuchó cuando abrían la puerta.

**¿Estas lista Serenity? ** Preguntó Endymion, acercándose a ella.

**Si **Asintió ella poniéndose de pie, se veía realmente bella con ese vestido que resaltaba sus curvas.

**e****s una lastima que no pudiéramos firmar el convenio. **Dijo ella después de un rato.

**Si...** suspiró él desganadamente** supe que asistieron los guardianes de las Galaxias vecinas a la nuestra.**

**Que bueno que pudieron venir. **Comentó ella con una sonrisa sincera **Sabes Endymion...estaba pensando que si se hubieran quedado, podrían haber visto lo que es la unión entre las Sailor Scout.**

**Ahora que tocas el punto Serenity, mañana iré a Ciudad Endrino** **a reunirme con los embajadores que difieren con la alianza.** **Solo será por dos días.** Anunció Endymion **me acompañarán Halley y Sun Star...después de todo ella conoce esa ciudad. **

**Y cuando pensabas decírmelo...ya que estuvieras haya.** Reclamó Serenity enfadada **¡Es que estoy pintada o que! ¡POR SI LO OLVIDAS...SOY TU ESPOSA! **

**Serenity, tú eres el Pilar de este reino. ****n****o puedes abandonar la seguridad del castillo...podría sucederte algo **Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente**. Y Precisamente por que eres mi esposa...trato de protegerte. **Dándole un suave apretón en el brazo, para luego besarla en la mejilla.

**¡Pero Endymion!** **¿Porque precisamente mañana? **Protestó Serenity** no puedes cambiar la fecha.**

**Logré convencerlos de exponerles los beneficios que tendrían de unirse a Tokio de Cristal...**Endymion le respondió **fueron ellos quienes pusieron esa fecha, que querías que hiciera...rehusarme**.

**n****o eres el único que tiene que atender asuntos de Estado, **Replicó Serenity su voz sonaba triste y decepcionada **yo también tenia una reunión con los miembros del comité científico del reino y la cancele solo para estar contigo. **

**y****o no te pedí que la cancelaras...**Dijo Endymion fastidiado **Pero aun puedes recibirlos mañana...estoy seguro que Sailor Mercury...**

**Acaso lo has olvidado** Estalló ella con enojo interrumpiéndolo **¡ mañana es nuestro aniversario Endymion!.**

**l****o se... se que te prometí que cenaríamos juntos esa noche **Suspiró el **pero esta alianza es muy importante para ti...** **me reclamaste que no me involucraba.** le recordó con desdén**. Pero por lo visto e****s inútil querer conformarte, siempre quieres más...**

**(1) ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Cuánto hace que no me preguntas cómo estoy, Si soy feliz, qué hice ayer, de dónde vengo a dónde voy! **Grito Serenity bastante molesta, podía sentir una oleada de rabia recorrerle todo el cuerpo **Si pienso en ti, si tengo penas, alegrías o ilusión, Yo no soy un animal al que tan sólo tienes tú que alimentar...**

**Serenity...** suspiró profundamenteEndymion** ya habíamos hablado de esto. **

**Claro que no...Cuánto hace que ya ni me oyes ni me ves, ¡niégalo! **Habló Serenity levantando la voz **Que ya tus manos ni se acuerdan de mi piel, Que no me has vuelto a ser sentir una mujer, ¡No seré más para ti esa muñeca a la que sólo hay que vestir!**

**Así que**** mañana yo también iré a Ciudad Endrino...asunto arreglado. **agregó enérgicamente Serenity **Después de tu reunión podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario, será como una segunda luna de miel.**

**c****omprende preciosa, **Murmuró Endymion arrugando el ceño sintiendo que sus hombros se tensaban **voy en una visita oficial no de placer, y tu no terminaste en buenos términos con los embajadores.** mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

**En Ciudad Endrino hay personas descontentas con Tokio de Cristal y podría sucederte algo. **Le advirtió Endymion**. Si me acompañas ****t****endrás que permanecer en la habitación todo el día. Halley y Sun Star no podrían cuidarte.**

**¿Y porque no? **Pregunto ella mirándolo interrogativamente.

**Halley puede ayudarme a convencer a los embajadores de unirse a Tokio de Cristal y Sun Star se encargará de la seguridad del lugar. **Se apresuró a contestar Endymion desviando la mirada **Lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí ¿de acuerdo?** Dándole una sonrisa forzada.

**Sabes que Endymion...haz lo que te de la gana. **declaró Serenity poniendo con ello punto final al tema. **y****a no quiero pelear. **Colocándose su corona en la cabeza ** Me cansé de estar siempre pidiendo a gritos en tu vida un lugar.**

**  
****Trataré de estar de vuelta a la brevedad posible. **murmuró Endymion contra su cuello, **e****n cuanto regrese iremos a donde tú quieras. Solamente tú y yo preciosa. ** acariciándole el rostro para luego besarle la punta de la nariz. **Ahora vamos, la fiesta esta por comenzar.**

y en efecto así era en el salón de baile se encontraban todas las Sailors que habían sido invitadas, así como algunos guardianes de otros sistemas planetarios, quienes habían ofrecido su ayuda incondicional al Sistema Solar.

la banda interpretaba música clásica combinada con algunas sentimentales baladas, los acordes de las melodías flotaban en el aire nocturno. Mientras los camareros ofrecían bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados que charlaban con los amigos y conoci­dos. Otros admiraban las flores y las estatuas que engalanaban el lugar.

De pronto la banda paró y las luces se iluminaron a las escaleras. Todos los presentes voltearon y bajando por aquella escalinata venían los monarcas de Tokio de Cristal, ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, que resaltaba su hermosura tomada del brazo por su esposo en un frag negro.

**No frunzas el ceño o pensarán que hemos discutido.** Puntualizó Endymion.

**Mejor dime que simule estar feliz **corrigió Serenity.

Llegaron a sus respectivos tronos, y los aplausos para los monarcas no se hizo esperar. Todos los consideraban un matrimonio perfecto, la pareja ideal… pero ella sabía que la realidad era muy distinta a lo que ellos pensaban.

La música empezó a sonar así que Endymion le ofreció la mano a su esposa y la pareja caminó hacia el centro del salón, comenzando a bailar. Después de una pieza, las demás Sailors comenzaron a bailar alegremente, mientras los reyes se acercaban a saludar a sus invitados.

La fiesta parecía que transcurriría con normalidad, las protectoras de la Neo Reina Serenity se estaban divirtiendo, Sailor Mercury quien utilizaba un vestido que hacia juego con el color de su pelo, así como la poderosa Sailor Mars bailaban con gracia y soltura con los guardianes de la Galaxia de Andrómeda.

Por su parte Sailor Júpiter quien utilizaba un vestido de color verde brillante se encontraba platicando con Sailor Coronis. Y por último la gran Sailor Venus con su hermoso vestido amarillo hablaba alegremente con el protector de la Osa Mayor.

**e****sto es lo que yo llamo una fiesta **le murmuró al oído Arkas**. Pero dime Venus...¿quienes son esas jóvenes?. **Señalando algunas chicas que se encontraban en una mesa, platicando.

**Son las últimas Sailors que despertaron **Respondió Sailor Venus**. Tal vez tu las conozcas mejor como el Trío Estelar o la Trinidad **y en eso se calla abruptamente Sailor Venus al darse cuenta de su error regañándose mentalmente_Rayos…se supone que nadie debe saber que ellas fueron esas guerreras…espero que nadie mas haya escuchado._Sin darse saber que una de las Sailors presentes ha escuchado eso dando una sonrisa siniestra, para después alejarse del lugar.

**Tan pronto te retiras, Sailor Orcus**. Comentó Sailor Uranus.

**Quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco, creo que la champaña no me sentó muy bien.** Le dijo Sailor Orcus **Regreso en un momento** Saliendo del salón de baile _Estoy segura que al Príncipe le interesará saber también esto. _

Y mientras en Tokio de Cristal todo mundo goza de aquella fiesta mas haya del Sistema Solar, en el reino Radamanto, el príncipe de ese planeta tiene otra cosa en mente.

Reino Radamanto

Dos personas yacían inmóviles sobre una cama, sus respiraciones suaves y acompasadas era lo único que podía escucharse.

**Radamanthys **susurró la joven suavemente. Pero el la vio indiferente y se puso de pie. Comenzando a vestirse, al voltear a ver a la joven que compartió su cama, en ese momento su mente se imaginó la silueta de aquella joven pelirroja... la causante de estar desafiando al mismo destino, cuando la encontró en ese estado en el futuro, fue un golpe terrible para él…juró vengarse de la culpable, e impedir a toda cosa que sucediera eso. Fue por eso que viajó al pasado. Abriendo la cortina a un futuro totalmente diferente.

Mientras continuaba vistiéndoseun pensamiento rondó en su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con deseo. _Sunna, muy pronto serás tu quien este en mi lecho...te quiero solo para mi, tus caricias y besos son solo míos..._

La joven se movió un poco, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su amante pero al sentir el lugar vacío comenzó a abrir los ojos, entonces una prenda de vestir cayó sobre el rostro de la chica, despertándola completamente, concentrando la mirada en el joven a su lado, el Príncipe Radamanthys estaba completamente vestido.

**Levántate y vístete Eris**. Ordenó Radamanthys. **Ya te he dado suficiente atención, y** **Tengo que atender algunos asuntos sobre su despertar.**

Eris lo miró a los ojos, vio la frialdad que había en ellos y susurró **Pero Radamanthys pensé que...**

**¿Acaso pensaste por un momento que por haberme acostado contigo, dejaría de interesarme en su despertar?** murmuró con tono frívolo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño **No confundas las cosas...** **Esto No fue más que una aventura.  
****Es a ella quien deseo tener como mi amante, Así que mejor termina de vestirte de una vez.**

Entrando por la puerta en ese momento una Sailor Scout, su traje era de color grisáceo y sus cabellos de un color blanco que podría confundirse con la nieve.

**v****eo que interrumpo...**

**Para nada** respondió Radamanthys sombrío **Eris déjanos solos. **

**¿Por qué esta una Sailor aquí? **preguntó furiosa Eris **¿Que tienes que ver con ella? **

**No es asunto tuyo. **Dijo Radamanthys secamente. Terminando de vestirse, la princesa Eris salió de la habitación dejando a Radamanthys con aquella Sailor quien estaba traicionando a su reino.

**Por tu bien mas vale que sea importante** **como para haber entrado en mi alcoba sin permiso **le dijo fríamentecruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

**Digamos que traigo la clave para la caída de Tokio de ****c****ristal. **Anunció aquella Sailor y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo de odio.

**Notas**** de ****Autora**

Bueno se que no es el lemon que prometí, pero este capitulo sentía como una introducción para lo que sigue. Así que no se preocupen, que estamos trabajando en ello, digamos que también queremos que ese capitulo sea como especial, digo casi nos acercamos a los 50 reviews ( Musa Clío: ViVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Bueno sin más contestamos a sus comentarios. Esperando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

**3rill Cullen.-** Bueno como pueden ver la fiesta ha dado inicio y con ello nos esperan muchas sorpresas, veremos si Seiya logra su cometido( Musa Clío: Pues yo creo que si, no por eso dice **Lo siento bombón... He perdido el control en el otro capitulo)** Se supone que es sorpresa. ( Musa Clío: Uppssss) Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me halagan y me ayudan a seguir adelante.

**Moon78-** Bueno lamento que en este capitulo no salga el lemon, pero es como una pequeña introducción tanto a los villanos, que creo los tenia algo olvidados y a la fiesta tan mencionada por las Sailors, y concuerdo contigo Rini llegó en el peor momento, tal vez tengamos que hacer algo al respecto (Musa Clío: Si desaparecerla del fic muajajajaja) En cuanto a esa persona, no comas ansias, muy pronto sabrás quien es.

**Rosy.-** Que bueno que te agrada la historia, se hace lo que se puede, y creo que tienes razón trataremos que Rini no se meta cuando no la llamen, ( Musa Clío: Por eso digo que se la regalemos a alguien) Y gracias por considerar la historia digna de recomendar.

**reicy kou.-** Bueno me da gusto que al menos algunos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado, aunque no entendí mucho sobre si estaba fatal la historia o el capitulo 7. En cuanto al romance de Serena y Seiya, eso lo tendremos en el siguiente episodio.

**kaoru himura.-** Que bueno que el dato te sirvió, y bueno sobre lo que trama Darien, lo sabremos más adelante, yo creo que por el capitulo 9 ya que el siguiente pienso dedicarlo solamente a la pareja consentida. Y por lo que habló de más nuestra musa inspiradora Clío, creo que su deseo se hará realidad. Por cierto soy mexicana que vive en el Distrito Federal.

**sakurita souma- **Como podrás ver, Serenity esta bastante molesta con Endymion, tal vez lo mejor sea que haga ojo por ojo, además si su dizque esposo la deja bueno bien puede celebrar con Seiya.( Musa Clío: No creo que el se opusiera) Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque no haya habido mucho romance que digamos.

**SailorNight.-** Que bueno que te gusta la trama de la historia, eso en verdad es un aliciente para mi, y solo me queda por decir muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**LaydQueen.-** Bueno gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de dejarnos tu opinión, gracias por las porras y en cuanto a la actualización, bueno creo que ahí si tengo un problema como tengo otras 3 historias, trato de actualizarlas a todas y con la chamba bueno no queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Por eso tardo un poco, pero espero que al menos valga la pena el retraso.

**Mamorufan.-** Antes que nada debo agradecer que una admiradora de Darien, haya leído la historia, y que te agrade mi manera de escribir, bueno eso ya es merito, Ahora, en cuanto a eso de destrozar el amor de Darien y Serena, pues...que te puedo decir nada más que esto es solamente lo que pudo haber sido, digo no estoy cambiando el final que todos conocemos, lo de seguir la línea del anime o manga donde los protagonistas son la pareja de Serena y Darien, tal vez lo haga pero después de que termine estas historias( Musa Clío: O sea que va pa´ largo). Bueno gracias por habernos dejado tu opinión.

**sashenka18.-** Me alegra que te agrade la historia, y ya veremos que tiene el destino preparado para nuestros protagonistas ( Musa Clío : Pues yo creo que les ira bien en el siguiente no por nada Seiya le comenta a Serena en el siguiente capitulo **había esperado toda la noche por este momento**...upssss creo que ya la volví a regar jejeje)


	9. Fuego y Pasion

**SAILOR MOON: ****LA OSCURIDAD DEL DESTINO**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ ESTA EL LEMON, COMO SIEMPRE MAS NOS LEMOS AL FINAL...DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.**

**Precaución:** este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**CAPITULO 8: ****FUEGO Y PASION¿AMIGOS o AMANTES?**

Reino Radamanto

**V****eo que interrumpo...**

**Para nada** respondió Radamanthys sombrío **Eris déjanos solos. **

**¿Por qué esta una Sailor aquí?… **preguntó furiosa Eris **¿Que tienes que ver con ella? **

**No es asunto tuyo. **Dijo Radamanthys secamente. Terminando de vestirse, la princesa Eris salió de la habitación dejando a Radamanthys con aquella Sailor quien estaba traicionando a su reino.

**Por tu bien mas vale que sea importante** **como para haber entrado en mi alcoba sin permiso **le dijo fríamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

**Digamos que traigo la clave para la caída de Tokio de ****c****ristal. **Anunció aquella Sailor y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo de odio.

Ajenos a todo esto, en Tokio de Cristal, la celebración continua.

TOKIO DE CRISTAL

**Sabes Sailor Venus, esa chica, la del cabello rojo…no esta nada mal, **viendo como Sun Star se mezclaba entre la gente que estaba bailando saliendo por el otro extremo de la pista de baile. **Tal vez la invite a bailar. **Dijo Arkas.

Sailor Venus sonrió **Arkas...nunca dejas de querer ligar ¿cierto?** y él se echó a reír y dijo con una voz seductora** Ya me conoces. Nunca me puedo resistir a una mu­jer bonita...pero ahora porque no bailamos mi hermosa diosa del Amor.**

**Olvídalo amigo... Ella viene conmigo **Comentó molesto Yaten quien tomó de la mano a Sailor Venus alejándola de ahí.

**No entiendo como puedes estar coqueteando con un tipo como el.** Replicó Yaten bastante enfadado.

**Las cosas cambian Yaten...pero en realidad No me extraña que creas que el mundo gira a tu al­rededor**. Sonrió con tristeza Sailor Venusy luego cambio su semblante completamente** Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que vayas alistarte. **Y antes de que se marchara agregó tajantemente **Y una cosa más…puedo cuidarme yo sola.**

**¡Rayos!** Exclamó Yaten odiándose a si mismo, dirigiéndose a reunir con sus compañeros sin percatar que Sailor Sedna no lo pierde de vista.

Por su parte Endymion después de haber platicado un poco con Sailor Galaxia, paseaba la mirada por la pista de baile, bus­cando a Sun Star; apenas la había visto durante toda la velada. Estaba tranquilo ya que ella estaba con sus aliadas. Pero fue entonces cuando distinguió unas figuras medio ocultas por las sombras que se hallaban en un ex­tremo de la pista. Eran Sun Star… y Seiya Kou conversando.

**Halley… No confió en ellas…estoy segura que las Starlights traman algo** comentó Sedna, sin apartar sus ojos de Taiki y Yaten **creo que saben más de lo que aparentan. **

**Nos preocuparemos por ellos más tarde, ahora evitemos que Endymion eche todo a perder **Musitó Sailor Halley al ver al Rey de Tokio de Cristal al borde de la pista con los ojos echando chispas y los puños cerrados.

**Lo mejor será que vaya a calmar un poco la tormenta.** Anunció Sailor Varuna, dirigiéndose a donde esta Endymion.

**¿Por qué no vamos a interrumpirlos?** sugirió Varuna **No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si sigues aquí mirán­dolos furioso. ****Solamente te vas a delatar** Así que Varuna acompaña a Endymion a uno de los pilares donde esta recargada Sun Star mientras conversaban.

**N****o sabía que fueras el embajador de Kinmoku.** Mencionó Sun Star.

**A**** tus órdenes** dijo Seiya rápidamente **¿Y tú eres…?**

_Nada tuyo_** embajador S****eiya** intervino Endymion con una suavidad peligrosa **Buenas noches … ¿Interrumpo?**

Al escuchar la voz de Endymion, Sun Star levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos que la observaban con una mezcla entre el deseo y el enojo** Claro que no, majestad **Contestó ella inmediatamente **a decir verdad le estaba comentando al embajador que me sorprendió que fueran a cantar aquí.**

**Realmente no lo esperábamos **Afirmó Sailor Varuna.

**¿Acaso quieres aumentar el número de admiradoras? O hay algún otro motivo. **Preguntó Endymion con desconfianza.

**No creo que lo entendieras...Endymion, **Respondió Seiya determinadamente.** Después de todo… tus prioridades han cambiado **y se retiro a cambiarse tratando de contenerse lo más posible para no regresar a golpearlo por su cinismo.

Al ver que se alejaba, Sailor Varuna murmuró **estaremos vigilando, solo traten de no llamar mucho la atención… Porque no hablan en aquel balcón. **

Dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde ella sugirió y antes de salir Varuna comentó **Solo una cosa Endymion, no permitas que los celos te dominen. **Retirándose de ahí para vigilar que nadie sospechara nada en especial las Sailor Exteriores.

Fue entonces cuando Endymion la empujó contra la pared estrechándola casi con violencia **Acaso piensas tenerlo como tu amante en turno**. tomándola de los hombros con desesperación.

Sun star le dio una bofetada y se volvió furiosa hacia él recriminándole **¡****Pero que te has creído****no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo…**** puedo estar con quien se me pegue la gana.**

Endymion la fulminó con la mirada. **¿Qué has dicho?**

**Por si lo haz olvido soy libre y sin compromiso...**entonces Sun Star ya no pudo continuar porque la boca ardiente y hambrienta de Endymion se había adueñado de sus labios.

**Tengo todo el derecho del mundo y sabes porque… **abrazándola con fuerza la besó ávidamente **porque te amo, te deseo más que la última vez que estuve contigo; **dijo él entre dientes** reviento de celos cada vez que te veo al lado de alguien que no sea yo.**

**C****laro, olvidaba que soy la amante que siempre debe estar disponible. **Contestó ella molesta apretando los labios **Es por eso que me distes este vestido¡¿Acaso estas comprándome?!**

Pero no pudo seguir ya que el estaba rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos, le acarició la espalda hasta alcanzar sus hombros pasándole los dedos de las manos por su pelo **Eres mi mujer y me perteneces** **en cuerpo y alma.** Se apartó un poco para acariciarle la mejilla. **No quiero** **a ningún hombre cerca de ti.** **Solamente ****habrá un hombre en tu cama y ese hombre seré yo¿entiendes?**

**Darien…** Pero Sun Star fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que de nuevo sus labios fueron presa de la boca de Endymion.

**¡Toda la fiesta he querido hacer esto!** Murmuro Endymion contra sus labios poniéndole las manos, en las caderas atrayéndola hacia él. **Te he echado de menos. **

**Sabes que solo te amo a ti, nunca me fijaría en nadie más. **Aseguró ella mientras con una de sus manos le acaricia la mejilla** Solo estaba platicando con el, no debes darle importancia...**

**Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, me hierve la sangre...** y acercando sus labios a su oído le dijo en un susurro **¡Me encanta como te ves con esa ropa!**Comenzando arecorrer su cuello con sus labios acariciando su cintura **Al verte vestida así me dan ganas incluso de hacerte el amor en estos momentos.**

Entonces el corazón de Hina latió con rapidez al sentir como Endymion iba bajando de su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, acariciando con su lengua y sus labios toda esa zona provocando que ella echara hacia atrás su cabeza y cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de aquella tortura.** Darien… Podría venir alguien.** Dijo con un susurro entrecortado** Este no es el lugar, amor.**

**Tienes razón** Le acarició el pelo y apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. **Te veo en tu habitación en una hora…**Susurró él con la voz ronca. **Ya no puedo esperar para hacerte el amor. **

Entonces la banda dejó de tocar apareciendo en escena Sailor Venus anunciando** Compañeras Sailors, guardianes de las Galaxias vecinas, en esta noche tan especial, tengo el agrado de presentarles al grupo que fue una de las sensaciones en el siglo XX… ****el Grupo Three Lights**

Fue entonces que Endymion salió del balcón, haciendo un leve gesto, Varuna, Halley y Sedna entendieron, para luego ver como el se recargaba en un pilar.

De pronto una ráfaga de láser de mil colores distintos aparecieron, y claro los efectos especiales no se hicieron esperar, después de que se escuchara el estruendo de unas chispas se puede observar a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki con sus trajes de color rojo, amarillo y azul y con un micrófono en sus manos.

**Como están esta noche, **Habló Yaten. **Espero que disfruten todos de esta velada y gracias a los reyes de Tokio de Cristal por esta oportunidad. **

**Queremos que esta sea una velada mágica para todos, y que las canciones sean de su agrado y si las recuerdan canten con nosotros**. Complementó Seiya comenzando a escucharse las primeras notas de la canción "Nagareboshi he". Fue entonces que se retira Sailor Sedna de la habitación, y al ver que se marcha Sailor Saturn dice **No te quedas al espectáculo Sailor Sedna.**

**No me interesa en realidad…además me recuerda lo que me arrebataron.** Respondió ella con rabia, saliendo de la habitación.

La primera melodía de la noche había terminado y el público aplaudía con gran intensidad.

Entonces se acerca Sailor Halley con Endymion quien estaba platicando con algunos de los guardianes de las galaxias vecinas y haciendo una reverencia le informa **Majestad, tenemos que ultimar detalles sobre su visita oficial del día de mañana. ****n****o podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. **Agregando **Quisiera comentarle algunos puntos.**

**Tienes razón, esa reunión es muy importante **le contestó él **bueno el deber llama, **y dirigiéndose a las personas con las que estaba conversando con una seriedad impresionante comentó** caballeros si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que tratar, quedan en su casa y sigan disfrutando la velada. **Retirándose ambos de aquel lugar.

Mientras el grupo de three Light interpretaba alguno de sus éxitos como _Todokanu Omoi, Chikara wo Awasete. _Sailor Varuna se acerca a Sun Star y le susurra **me puedes hacer un favor.** **Podrías llevar a su habitación a la Pequeña Dama, creo que no me sentó muy bien el champagne** Ella afirmó con la cabeza y ambas salieron de ahí, junto con la Pequeña Dama.

La canción había terminado y una ovación generalizada se podía escuchar para ese excelente grupo musical, fue entonces que tomando el micrófono Seiya Kou dijo **gracias a todos por sus aplausos, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y para despedirnos quisiéramos interpretarles una canción, que es muy especial, principalmente para mi. Espero que sea de su agrado.**** Se titula Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi.**

Al terminar la canción, el baile se reanudó, la Neo Reina Serenity se dirigía a la terraza más cercana, en realidad ella no era muy afecta a ese tipo de reuniones, pero era su deber como anfitriona, se encontraba admirando la hermosa Luna cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y oyó a sus espaldas la voz que con tantas ansias esperaba. **Bombón estás arrebatadora… tal vez debería decir apabullante.** **Cuando te vi apa­recer por la escalinata, creí que me volvía loco.**

Y era verdad, desde que la vio bajando de las escalinatas, sentía que apenas podía tomar aliento. Ese vestido la hacia verse como una diosa, mostrando sus curvas exuberantes y moldeando sus pechos. Si no fuera porque estaba en un lugar público se la hubiera arrebatado a Endymion para tocarla, saborearla y volverla loca de deseo.

Serenity se giró sorprendida y se encontró con Seiya vistiendo un smoking de Armani el corazón se le aceleró, pero como no si se veía guapísimo.

**Gracias** Dijo Serenity un poco molesta. Tratando de esconder los celos que sentía, ella también habia visto a Seiya platicando con Sun Star. No podía negarlo se moría de celos. Pero mañana hablaría muy seriamente con ella.

**Bombón** le susurró cariñosamente. **¿Qué sucede¿Hay**** algo que te moleste?**

**Claro que no** Protestó ella, su voz sonaba seria **¿Has visto a mi marido por alguna parte?**

**No se encuentra… Afortunadamente** contesto el al mismo tiempo que le deslizaba una mano por la cintura, sonriendo **Porque pienso secuestrarte unos minutos para bailar contigo**. Comentó con voz sensual. **Por fin eres mía.**

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo Serenity se encontraba en la pista de baile en los brazos de Seiya. No podía negarlo le encantó sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él, sentir como la rodeara con sus brazos y la estrechara contra sí.

**Sabes había esperado toda la noche por este momento **Musitó el contra sus labios **al verte vestida así ****siento que me quedo sin respiración.**

**En verdad... **Replicó Serenity irónica mientras sentía que los celos la consumían** pues te veías muy contento con Sun Star; ****por lo visto ella no te fue indiferente** Seiya simplemente sonrío como si le hubiera dicho algo chistoso

**Te parece gracioso¿verdad?** Serenity levantó una ceja.

**No es eso, es que estoy feliz, bombón** le sonrió Seiya satisfecho apareciendo una sonrisa que solamente el puede dar **estas celosa. **Acariciando delicadamente su mejilla agregó sin vacilar** a mi ella no me interesa** susurrándole al oído **Si quieres te lo explico...pero mejor salgamos de aquí**. Y se mezclaron entre las parejas de baile logrando salir a un balcón sin ser vistos por Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

**De veras no te gusta**. Habló Serenity enternecida mientras le acariciaba el rostro

**Bombón... la canción de hace rato, fue escrita solo para ti, **Respondió el con amor deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura **sabes lo que encierra esa canción, mis sueños, fantasías e ilusiones pero sobre todo….mi amor**

**¡Seiya!** murmuró ella apareciendo en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba. Pero no podía evitarlo cuando Seiya la miraba de esa forma la deja sin poder hablar.

**Bombón **acariciando la barbilla de Serenity con sus dedos **lo único que realmente deseo es estar en tu mente y en tu corazón.** Acercándose a ella para besarla y Serenity se dio cuenta de que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Una excitación se apoderaba de ella, su cuerpo había despertado, recuperando nuevamente esa sensaciones que hace tiempo le negaban, sentirse una mujer deseada.

Y en ese momento Serenity sintió la boca hambrienta de Seiya quien se había adueñado de sus labios provocando que despertaran sentimientos en ella que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos. Ella cerró los ojos, levantó sus brazos agarrando el cuello de Seiya mientras una de sus manos se hundía en su pelo negro profundizando el contacto.

El la apoyó contra la pared e introdujo su lengua con avidez saboreándola y explorando el interior de su boca. Provocando que Serenity perdiera cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Seiya empezaba a acariciarla por encima del vestido con una mano, hasta alcanzar los hombros y su otra mano se perdía por su hermoso pelo .

Dejó de besar sus labios y comenzó a besar y lamerle el cuello. Ella emitió un leve gemido al sentir su boca bajar por su cuello hasta encontrarse con su escote, comenzando a acariciar con su lengua y sus labios toda esa zona. Provocando que ella echara hacia atrás su cabeza y cerrara los ojos, disfrutándolo. Después de unos momentos se separaron.

**Lo siento bombón... He perdido el control** dijo él entre dientes acariciándole el pelo **Pero es que me encanta abrazarte y el haberte besado fue la gloria para mi.**

**Seiya a mí también me pasó lo mismo **admitió Serenity apretándose contra él. **Me encanta estar cerca de ti.**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Seiya volvió a capturar su boca con urgencia, respondiendo ella a sus besos con la misma intensidad. Aquel beso habría abierto una puerta prohibida en otra época pero ahora estaba dispuesta atravesarla y tirar la llave para siempre. Sin importar lo que pasara.

Entonces, él acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró con amor **Bombón tu boca esta ****hecha para besar...y para amar. **Para después deslizar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pechos acariciándolo por encima de la ropa agregando **d****udo que Endymion pueda**** satisfacerte. **Besándola nuevamente.

**Te amo Serena… y no quiero renunciar a ti**. Dijo él entre besos con voz seductora. **No quiero ****perderte una vez más.**

**Hemos perdido ya demasiado tiempo, y no pienso seguir haciéndolo** Asintió ella acurrucándose entre sus brazos, **El día que me dijiste de tu partida sentí que el corazón se me destrozó en miles de pedazos**. mientras que una de sus manos bajaba hacia su entrepierna notando su erección comenzando a acariciarlo por encima de sus pantalones, provocando que él se detuviera por un instante y soltara un leve gemido.

**Tu eres nuevamente el ladrón que se robó mi corazón...Seiya** susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios.

**No puedo más Bombón… te necesito** Habló él entre jadeos **Quiero hacerte el amor**

**Hazme tuya** **Seiya****...hazme llegar al cielo a tu lado** Respondió ella sin miramientos ocasionando que el abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

**Será un placer** contestó Seiya y se volvieron a abrazar y permanecieron así abrazados por unos momentos hasta que él murmuró **Te veo en la escalinata norte en diez minutos.**

**A****hí estaré,** le aseguró Serenity con la respiración entrecortada acariciándole el rostro, para luego besarlo tiernamente **ahora debo regresar a la fiesta Seiya, me deben estar esperando.**

**E****so creo** Asintió él besándola en la frente. Para luego colocarse un antifaz y dar un salto al balcón desapareciendo de ahí. Serenity salió rápidamente del balcón y se encontró con Sailor Júpiter.

**Majestad, pensamos que Seiya estaba con usted.** Habló Sailor Júpiter sorprendida.

**E****h, pues, veras, así era.. **Comentó Serenity tratando de hablar lo más calmadamente posible, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios, no quería engañar a sus guardianas...pero ellas tal vez nunca permitirían que engañara a su esposo. **P****ero al parecer vio alguien posiblemente a Sun Star y el muy tonto se disculpó conmigo retirándose de ahí. **

**¿Y Que hace aquí tan sola?** preguntó Sailor Júpiter. **Hubiera regresado a la fiesta.**

**A****h, en realidad quería ver la hermosa noche que tenemos** Respondió Serenity con una sonrisa **Además como Endymion se fue a atender no se que cosa, no tenía con quien bailar...fue por eso que decidí observar un poco las estrellas**.

**Y****a veo** Murmuró Sailor Júpiter. **Serena Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.** Haciendo una reverencia alejándose de ahí. _Gracias...Lita_ Pensó Serenity apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa, entonces dirigiéndose a todos los invitados anunció. **Ruego me disculpen todos, pero temo que debo dejarlos, gracias por su asistencia, están en su casa.** haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza y caminó hacia la salida con la espalda levantada mientras los demás se agachaban a su paso.

Cuando Sailor Uranus y Neptune se disponían a acompañar a la Neo Reina Serenity, Sailor Júpiter y Venus las detuvieron **Uranus, Neptune...esperen, hay algo que quisiéramos tratar con ustedes.** Explicó Sailor Júpiter. **Además no creo que nada malo le pase a la Neo Reina Serenity camino a sus aposentos**.

**¿Es importante?** Expresó Sailor Uranus no muy convencida.

**Si...** respondió sin dudar Venus **es sobre lo que le entregará Plut a la Pequeña Dama** **y** **la batalla que tendremos**.

**¿Dónde está Seiya Kou?** Cuestionó Sailor Neptune

**Supongo que platicando con alguna de las chicas... **Manifestó Sailor Júpiter** parece que se volvió muy popular con todas las Sailors.**

Mientras Uranus y Neptune trataban algunos puntos con las Sailor Inners, la Neo Reina Serenity se dirigía a toda prisa al encuentro con Seiya, sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy serio, pero no le importó al verlo recargado en uno de los pilares. El la miró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa acercando su boca a su oído susurró **Muero por que seas mía Serena Tsukino...Me temo que esta noche no te dejaré dormir** Y la estrechó entre sus brazos comenzando a besarle el cuello suavemente rozándole con sus labios.

**Seiya** Logro musitar ella antes de que él tomara sus labios y los besara con pasión, adentrando su lengua en su boca. Temiendo que ese momento fuera solo un sueño, Seiya la toma por las piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que el vestido de ella subiera, dejando a la vista sus bien formados muslos. Mientras que ella aprisionaba el cuello de Seiya entre sus brazos. Sin esperar más entraron en la habitación desesperados por que sus cuerpos se fundieran.

Fue entonces que Seiya sin parar de besarle el cuello, apoyó la espalda de Serenity en la pared, provocando que ella jadeara levemente ocasionando que su cuerpo se arqueara ante él, alzó la pierna y lo rodeó con ella por la cadera. Mientras que sus labios se apretaran con fuerza contra los de su amante. Comenzando a morder suavemente el labio inferior de Seiya y su mano se entrelazaba en su cabello.

Los gemidos de ella le incitaban a seguir con las caricias dando rienda suelta a su deseo de explorar todo su cuerpo, así que bajó el cierre del vestido rápidamente para descubrir que no llevaba sujetador. quedando al descubierto los senos de su amada. al verlos enloqueció de deseo.

**¿Estas Segura Serena?** preguntó él mientras tomaba en sus manos uno de sus pechos acariciándoselo.

**Si...** gimió ella tomando la mano de Seiya colocándola en su otro pecho **Eres increíblemente bella** murmuró él y sin dejar de acariciarla, agachó la cabeza y le agarró los pezones con ambas manos masajeándolos con un movimiento que la volvió loca de deseo.

**ahhhhhhhhhhhh, por favor...continúa** susurró Serenity entre gemidos de placer enterrando la mano en su nuca tirándole del pelo pidiéndole que siguiera.

Él sin pensarlo, dos veces, atendió su deseo, empezó a lamerlos, su lengua recorría toda la piel de sus pechos, para después comenzar a chupar y mordisquear sus rozados pezones que se habían puesto duros al instante.

**Quiero darte placer** murmuró con voz ronca mientras deslizaba las manos hacia sus caderas y tiró la única pieza que le impedía tocar su feminidad, logrando quitárselas suavemente.

**T****e deseo tanto** susurró jadeante Seiya recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de Serenity hasta encontrar la parte interior de su muslo para meter un dedo en aquella cavidad caliente, ingresando después otro intruso más dándole mayor placer, entraba y salía en un ritmo que resultaba casi insoportable provocando que ella gimiera sin control. Incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo.

**Sí **gimió ella derritiéndose de placer. **Sí, sí, sí…** Serenity se sentía desfallecer, Seiya estaba haciendo del momento una tortura.

Ella movía su cuerpo al copas de los dedos buscando mas fricción, después dejo de sentir aquellos dedos para sentir que la boca de su amado se despegaba de sus senos para bajar y brindarle placer en aquella cavidad.

**Estoy muy excitado** murmuró sin aliento Seiya mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones **Y tú estás muy húmeda** añadió acariciándole el clítoris. **Gime para mí, Bombón. Déjame saber cómo te hago sentir.**

**Ohhhh...** **Seiya... por favor...** dijo Serenity agitada por un furioso deseo llevó la mano a su cinturón, pero los dedos no le obedecían lo bastante rápido, así que él le apartó la mano, se quitó el smoking y el resto de la ropa con impaciencia hasta quedar desnudo como ella para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y hombros mientras disfrutaba el placer que el hombre le estaba haciendo sentir.

Sin dejar de besarla la deposito en la cama y se coloco encima de ella. y empezó a besarla con desesperación dirigiéndose a su cuello, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se arqueara ante tales sensaciones. sus manos apretaban sus pechos, mientras su rostro bajaba nuevamente hacia el centro de su feminidad, comenzando a besarlo, a lamerlo, para después centrarse en su clítoris, posar su lengua en él y succionarlo con suavidad repetidamente. Sólo cuando la había llevado al límite del éxtasis, se puso de pie para besarla de nuevo.

**Ah..ah...Seiya...te necesito..tanto...** Murmuró ella entre jadeos.

**Sabes que me vuelves loco** **bombón** Seiya inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle los pechos ha­ciéndola jadear** Pero no te haré mía hasta que tú me lo pidas. **le murmuró él al oído.

**¡OH...Seiya...quiero sentirte ya..!. **gritó de placer.Serenity cuando sintio los labios de Seiya succionar su pezón y su reacción fue apretarlo contra su cuerpo, rodeó con sus piernas su cintura y aprovechó la ocasión para tomar entre sus manos el miembro de su amante comenzando a mover sus dedos desde la punta hasta el final.

**Ya no puedo más, déjame...** Apenas pudo murmurar Seiya por el deseo, volviendo a besar sus labios entreabiertos** Déjame hacerte mía.** y un instante después se introdujo en su cuerpo de una sola embestida con una urgencia que dejó a Serenity sin aliento. Sus cuerpos fueron amoldándose

Seiya comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y frenéticos procurándose más placer. Simplemente no podía parar de hacerlo.

Las uñas de Serenity se clavaron en su espalda cuando Seiya aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. **Hmmm...****Mas…mas **pidió ella desesperadamente moviéndose contra el, lanzando pequeños gemidos a cada movimiento.

**¡Ahh!** rugió de placer Seiya al sentir como apresaba su miembro cada vez mas en su interior.

Aquello solo provocó que él apretara sus pechos dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Mientras él se movía dentro de ella, Serenity se aferraba a su cuerpo jadeando a cada embestida entregándose sin ninguna inhibición llegando al clímax. Seiya la había llevado al borde del éxtasis.

**No creo soportar mucho tiempo** dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo derramándose en su interior triunfo y desplomándose entre los suaves senos de Serenity.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, ella se colocó encima de él. Lo besó en los labios y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Seiya, sus manos acariciaron su entrepierna, provocando que con cada caricia la excitación su amante cobrara nuevamente vida.

**Bombón... ****Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre** gimió Seiya entrecortadamente ante las sensaciones que las manos de Serenity hacían sobre su cuerpo.

**Shhh... ****Ahora yo tengo el control...y no me detendré hasta que tu garganta esté ronca de tanto gritar mi nombre** le aseguró ella con pasión, besándolo de forma suave y lenta, lamiendo sus labios, acariciando su boca mientras que el acariciaba su espalda y sus pecho. fundiéndose en uno solo entonces Ella comenzó a subir y bajar con movimientos rápidos e intensos.

Mientras que Seiya acariciaba nuevamente sus pechos con una mano y con la otra tomaba la cadera de ella para ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre su miembro hasta que alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo.

Se quedaron así mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Serenity descansaba sobre el pecho de Seiya y él la abrazaba posesivamente acariciándole la espalda.

**C****reo que ya hemos descansado bastante.** Le dijo Seiya mientras mordisqueaba suavemente sus pezones.

Serenity gimió y con la voz entrecortada respondió con una sonrisa** Concuerdo contigo** alzando una pierna y deslizando seductoramente por su muslo y con ese simple gesto retomaron sus sesiones de amor entregándose ambos en cuerpo.

NOTAS DE AUTORA.

¡Uffffff! Este capitulo si me costó trabajo, después de escribirlo como 2 veces espero que haya valido la pena al menos, muchas gracias por continuar la historia, quien diría que ya llevaríamos 8 capítulos con casi 50 reviews ( Musa Clío: Si un verdadero reto) Bueno solo me resta decirles que gracias a todos por su apoyo que sin ello no estaríamos aquí ( Musa Clío Y ni con tantos opiniones)

Vicky Kou de Malfoy.- Bueno descuida, después de todo dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que al menos no estoy tan mal en esto, eso ya es un adelanto. Espero que el capitulo sea también de tu agrado.

alejandra n.- Bueno como vez esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, bueno eso creo, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

kaoru himura t..- Que bueno que aun siga siendo de su interés, eso es lo realmente importante, bueno y sobre a quien era esa sombra solo te podemos decir que sabremos quienes son en el siguiente capitulo, pero no creo que andes tan errada.

3rill Cullen.- Bueno el porque no apareció Seiya en el otro capitulo, es que este es exclusivamente para ellos dos, parece que ahora también a Darien le están saliendo cuernos, bueno se lo tiene bien merecido, ( perdón se supone que se debe ser imparcial) jejejejeje

Isabella Kou.- Que bueno que te gustó la historia, eso es lo que realmente importa, que sea del agrado de las personas que se toman la molestia en leer, cada locura que sale de esta cabeza, y espero que este capitulo hay sido de tu agrado.

sakurita souma.- Bueno como puedes ver, en este capitulo hace su aparición y creo que no le fue nada mal, digo quien fuera Serenity. Y sobre porque Darien no deja a Serena, bueno eso lo contestaremos en el siguiente capitulo, realmente en este las estrellas fueron Serenity y Seiya ( o tal vez deba decir su ahora ¿amante?)

SailorNight.- Espero que con este capitulo este mas que perdonada, pero cuando sale Seiya, se lleva siempre todo el protagonismo, por eso le dejamos este capitulo solamente para él, bueno con una pizca de Darien, pero se podría decir que es en un 90 sobre Seiya.


	10. Pasado de Radamanthys I

**SAILOR MOON: ****LA OSCURIDAD DEL DESTINO**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL...DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.**

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje **"negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**CAPITULO 9¿PRINCIPE SEIYA?: EL PASADO DE RADAMANTHYS **

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Mientras que Seiya acariciaba nuevamente sus pechos con una mano y con la otra tomaba la cadera de ella para ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre su miembro hasta que alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo.

Se quedaron así mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Serenity descansaba sobre el pecho de Seiya y él la abrazaba posesivamente acariciándole la espalda.

**c****reo que ya hemos descansado bastante.** Le dijo Seiya mientras mordisqueaba suavemente sus pezones.

Serenity gimió y con la voz entrecortada respondió con una sonrisa** Concuerdo contigo** alzando una pierna y deslizando seductoramente por su muslo y con ese simple gesto retomaron sus sesiones de amor. Y mientras los amantes se entregaban no sospechaban que sus enemigos se reúnen para traer consigo la caída de Tokio de Cristal.

REINO RADAMANTO

**Creo saber donde esta lo que has estado buscando**. Comentó Sailor Orcus dando una malévola sonrisa. **Por lo que logré escuchar de esa torpe de Sailor Venus, mañana Sailor Plut le entregará algo a la mocosa... además, mencionaron algo de comenzar un entrenamiento para poder controlarlo**.

**Buen trabajo Sailor Orcus.** **Esa debe ser la llave... **Murmuró Radamanthys con una gélida sonrisa en los labios **Pero será mejor estar seguros.**

**Eso mismo haré, ****tal vez te interese saber que la Sailor que es capitana de tropa del reino… ha regresado a Palacio. **

**¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?...No estoy para adivinanzas Sailor Orcus** advirtió Radamanthys de pronto con una voz dura y fría.

**D****a la casualidad que ella en el pasado era una de las guerreras que formaban la ****t****rinidad. **Contestó Sailor Orcus. **Ahora me retiro, si ven que no regreso a la dichosa fiesta, levantare sospechas. Y no quiero que nadie sospeche de la tímida Sailor Orcus.**

**De acuerdo, pero m****antenme informado.** Habló Radamanthys con seriedad **Averigua si lo que le darán a esa escuincla es lo que busco. Y si lo es... simplemente la eliminaremos.**

**Claro, pero si resulta ser **Musitó ella **recuerda que tenemos un trato.**

**Por supuesto… **le dijo Radamanthys a Sailor Orcus **tú solo asegurarte que es la llave... y Sailor Varuna será toda tuya además de que me encargaré que te reúnas con tu querido Apofis**. **Ahora vete…deseo estar solo. **Saliendo aquella Sailor de la habitación, miró a la Princesa Eris recargada en la pared, con ojos amenazadores y gélida mirada.

**Vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí todavía **sonrió malévola Sailor Orcus** Acaso estabas celosita de que ahora fuera yo la que disfrutara del placer que puede dar el Príncipe Radamanthys.**

**El jamás se fijaría en ti…** **maldita arpía **Replicó furiosa Eris **Tu solamente eres** **una Sailor de cuarta**.

**Yo no estaría tan segura... Princesa… **Aseguró Sailor Orcus apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica.

**Tu nunca podrías tener sus favores. **Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido **Él desea a una auténtica mujer... no a una basura.**

**Será por eso que tu solo eres su ramera. **Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa malévola

Furiosa la Princesa Erisexclamó llena de odio **¡Como te atreves ¡** levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Sailor Orcus tomó su muñeca **n****o tan rápido princesita...**** n****o me importa que seas la zorra del Príncipe**..amenazó con unos ojos que desprendían solamente un sentimiento... odio **pero si buscas problemas créeme que los tendrás.** Y soltándole la mano bruscamente agregó **p****ero descuida... No me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa... Como otras** alejándose del pasillo.

Pero antes de abandonar el lugar murmuró con ironía **e****s mejor que disfrutes mientras puedas...**

**Eso no pasará nunca** Respondió Eris con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad **Porque el Príncipe Radamanthys es mío.**

**¡Eso lo veremos!** Rió Sailor Orcus malévolamente.

Mientras que dentro de su habitación, Radamanthys se dirige a un caballete cubierto, destapándolo inmediatamente apareciendo un hermoso cuadro. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en el lienzo donde se observa a una familia sentada en un fino sillón, del lado izquierdo se podía ver a una niña de ojos rojo oscuro y cabello de la misma tonalidad.

Sin poder evitarlo tocó su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, como si ella fuera el bien más preciado que poseía, delineando con suavidad la línea de su barbilla, su nariz, sus ojos… su boca sonriente. Era por ella por la cual estaba luchando furiosamente contra el destino.

_Hace tanto que vivo por ella, Hace tanto que muero sin ella, _entrecerrando los ojos _Pero sé que, Yo seré dueño de su alma y su piel._ Para seguir admirando aquella pintura. Radamanthys era demasiado egoísta como para perderla, desde pequeño lo había sido, en el futuro la encontró muy tarde, pero ahora en el presente iba a luchar por ella. El destino de esa pequeña, ahora convertida en mujer sería muy distinto. Apareciendo en su rostro un brillo de deseo mientras seguía contemplando a esa pequeña.

La cual posiblemente tenía en ese entonces unos 5 años, se encontraba abrazando a un hermoso bebe sonriente cuyos ojos parecían dos zafiros y pelo negro como la noche, junto a ellos, dos personas mayores tenían sus manos en los hombros de la niña, con una mirada llena de ternura y felicidad. _Esta vez no interferirás, viejo amigo... Después de todo... tu hermana me esta destinada a mí..._ **Como duele la noche sin ella. El recuerdo de su desnudez.** Desviando su mirada a la ventana **Me ha dejado en el alma una huella. En mi cama un vací­o cruel. ****Pero esta vez****las cosas serán muy diferentes** volviendo a cubrirel cuadro con aquella tela, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la alcoba donde se encontraba la responsable de sus acciones.

(1)**Hace tanto que sueño su boca, que la vida se me ha vuelto loca. **Murmuraba Radamanthys perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras entraba a la habitación donde encontraba la joven por la cual pretendía cambiar el futuro,** Cada noche imagino sus besos... Pero despierto y la vuelvo a perder. **suspirando profundamente susurró **Parece ser que al fin te encontré**** …Mí querida Sunna...** **¿Conque eras una Sailor? Me imagino que debes verte tan hermosa como en el tiempo que existía el Milenio de Plata. ****Mi mayor anhelo es tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente y poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero y cuanto te he extrañado.**

La puerta sé cerro a su espalda en cuanto entro a la habitación **Ahora entiendo... porque tenías residuos del Cristal de Plata cuando te hallé.**

**A pesar de que en mi época las tinieblas absorbieron a la luz, no podía regresarte a la vida, preciosa. Fue por eso que viajé a esta era **Acercándose a ella inclinándose para besarla suavemente en los labios.** Para cambiar tu destino. Pero no contaba con que en este tiempo ya eras una Sailor... no importa. Esta vez, no fallaré Muy pronto volveré a ver tus hermosos ojos, bonita.**

Acariciándole el cabello que caía sobre la almohada donde se encontraba la joven. **u****na vez que obtenga la llave, recuperaré lo que me pertenece... a ti mi amor.** apartándole un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro**. Yo me encargaré de todo, mi amada Sunna, volveremos a estar juntos como antes, y esta vez será para toda la eternidad. **

**Y entonces, preciosa... Viajaremos al siglo XX. El origen de todo esto, y donde podré liberarte completamente de las ataduras que te impuso el Milenio de Plata **Rebeló Radamanthys acariciándole el contorno del rostro levemente con la punta de los dedos sonriendo embelesado** Ya que ****nuestro destino es inevitable... preciosa. Lo supe cuando nos conocimos. Me encargaré de que recuperes tu verdadero ser. Sacrificaremos presente y futuro y construiremos un nuevo cimiento en el pasado, esta vez todo será como debió ser. **

**T****e prometo que**** j****amás te volverás a convertir en un títere del reino de la Luna.**** ¡Eso puedes apostarlo! **Tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos le susurró al oído **¡ Te amo, hermosa¡Por ti estoy dispuesto a todo, princesa!** Y mirándola con adoración la volvió a besar **aun conservo el sabor de tus labios** **Sunna… tú eres el amor de mi vida… y también te convertiste en mi perdición. **

Y su mirada se dirigió al estante que estaba cerca de él, donde se podía ver una espada con el emblema de un sol rojo y una corona dorada en la parte de arriba. Tomó la espada entre sus manos y dijo **En tiempos del Milenio de Plata, muchos de los reinos de la Vía Láctea se unían al reino cuyo poder era considerado el más grande... todos menos uno... El reino Solar. **

**El Rey Inti se rehusaba a pactar una alianza con la Reina Serenity, gobernante de la Luna. **Agregó **No quería que su hija, la Princesa Sunna se convirtiera en una Sailor... y tuviera el mismo destino que su antecesora. **

**h****a pasado mucho tiempo... aún así,** **siento como si fuera ayer cuando nos conocimos.** susurróRadamanthys mientras sus recuerdos viajaban al momento en que la vio por primera vez.

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de ojos rojo oscuro se encuentra quitándole el paño mojado a un chico, tal vez un año mayor que ella, quien se encontraba acostado en una cama inconsciente, cuando iba a volver a colocárselo, el pequeño comenzó abrir los ojos, lentamente. Una luz, casi imperceptible, lo cegó por unos instantes. Pero al cabo de un momento sus ojos ámbar se adaptaron a la iluminación del lugar, viendo a una pequeña niña de unos 9 años sonreírle con ternura, sobresaltándose en ese momento.

Miró hacia todos lados, para darse cuenta que los únicos que se encontraban en esa habitación aparte de él eran esa niña y otro chiquillo de cabellera dorada, y ojos azules, trató de pararse, pero se encontraba muy débil, fue entonces que lo ayudó a sentarse el chico **cálmate, no tienes nada que temer** le decía al ver como se soltaba con brusquedad.

**Él tiene razón, no te asustes **asintió la niña sonriendo** estas entre amigos. ****m****i padre te encontró muy lastimado cuando viajó a** **Lalande, fue por eso que te trajo aquí.**

_c__reo reconocer ese emblema..._** ¿acaso estoy en el castillo Midgard?** Preguntó él con curiosidad.

**A****sí es **afirmó ella levemente** yo soy ****s****unna Kou, hija del rey Inti, soberano del reino Solar **y señalando al chico que se encontraba a su lado añadió **É****l es Hagen de Kentaurus, aprendiz de caballero y candidato a convertirse en mi guardián.**

**Yo soy ****Radamanthys de Drakonta. **en ese instante aparece un niño corriendo saltando sobre Hagen,**prometiste que jugarías conmigo Hagen, **comentó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido **he estado buscándote por todo el Palacio**Y al percatarse que alguien más lo observaba desvió la mirada y exclamó **¡Vaya ya despertó¡Oye tu también quieres jugar! **

**¡Seiya¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho papá que no te avientes de ese modo sobre alguien?** Le regaño Sunna.

**Muchas hermana, pero es muy divertido** dijo Seiya sonriendo y extendiéndole una mano agregó. **Hola soy Seiya Kou, Príncipe del Reino Solar. **

**Príncipe Seiya ¿no debería estar entrenando?. **Inquirió Hagen.

**Digamos que me di un pequeño receso. **Respondió él poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

**Príncipe, no esta bien que se haya ido así del entrenamiento, **Replicó Hagen **No debe depender mucho de quienes fueron asignados para su protección, alteza. Aunque Taiki y Yaten sean sus compañeros de pelea, usted debe estar preparado para una batalla. **

**Hagen tiene razón,** Ratificó Sunna **si no te vuelves más fuerte, no podrás proteger al reino ni obtener tu gema.**

**Y****a suenas como mi padre, hermana** gruñó Seiya poniendo una mueca de disgusto **además muy pronto obtendré mi gema estelar,** habló con profundo orgullo y satisfacción **me convertiré en un guerrero star muy poderoso**, **y** **no necesitaras a nadie para protegerte, Sunna, conmigo bastará.**

**Cuento contigo hermanito.** Suspiró ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**¡Guácala, me besó mi hermana!,** Limpiándose Seiya inmediatamente la mejilla. **Siento interrumpirlos, **comentó de pronto Radamanthys **pero... ¿ cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?**

**Has estado inconsciente por 2 días,** respondió Hagen.

**Supongo que debes tener hambre, traje un poco de té, **entregándole una taza **pediré que te sirvan algo de comer. **Retirándose de ahí Sunna, Seiya y Hagen.

FIN FLASHBACK

**Después de eso, me quedé a vivir en Midgard... **musitó Radamanthys mientras observaba su reflejo en la espada **Volviéndome muy cercano a ella, incluso tomé el entrenamiento para poder convertirme en su guardián. **

FLASHBACK

**E****l cristal solar ha comenzado nuevamente a reaccionar, lo que significa que la vida de mi hija peligra, **Murmuró el Rey mientras observaba por la ventana a su hija haciendo una corona de flores, regresando a su trono con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

**Sirio, por ningún motivo quiero que Sunna tenga contacto con el cristal **Ordenó el monarca **Si lo hiciera,** **ella se convertiría en Sun Star. Esa Sailor ****jamás debe volver a despertar. **

**N****o se preocupe Rey Inti, me asegurare que la Princesa Sunna no tenga el mismo destino que su madre, la reina Baal. **Aseguró Sirio amigo y consejero del rey Inti **una vez que el rubí estelar de la Princesa consiga todo su poder, el Reino de la Luna, no podrá convertirla en una Sailor.**

**¡Que bien!, y pasando a otra cosa ****dime Sirio¿como va el entrenamiento de mi hijo? **Preguntó él.

**Muy bien majestad** Contestó Sirio, **el príncipe Seiya tiene grandes habilidades, no dudo que dentro de unos años logre obtener una de las tres gemas estelares. **

**Y con sus compañeros de batalla, **Agregó** estoy convencido de que formarán el trío mas poderoso que tenga el reino. Podrán proteger a la princesa por sí el caos se liberara de su prisión. **

**Eso me alegra ****s****irio** Sonrió el Rey Inti. Y dirigiéndose a Radamanthys quien estaba arrodillado sobre una pierna comentó **dime pequeño, supe que quieres ser aprendiz de guerrero ¿Es eso cierto?. **

**S****i majestad, **Afirmó él **deseo convertirme en el guardián de la princesa S****unna, la protegería con mi vida. Yo la acompañaría siempre no importa que fuera al reino de las Tinieblas, nunca la dejaría sola. **

**Radamanthys ha demostrado tener un gran dominio del poder estelar, alteza **Completó Sirio** él y Hagen son los que mejor han salido en las pruebas.**

**E****n ese caso, Radamanthys y Hagen serán los encargados de proteger a mi hija, **Informó el monarca **aunque te advierto que tu entrenamiento será más riguroso y estricto, pequeño. **

**Tendrás que entrenar muy duro si quieres convertirte en un guerrero estelar encargado de proteger a la princesa. **Aseguró el Rey Inti.

**No me importa alteza, la protegeré de todo y contra todos** Respondió Radamanthys con los ojos brillantes. **La Luna no se apoderará de su resplandor. **

**Cuento contigo Radamanthys, no importa cuan alto sea el costo **comentó el Rey Inti **Protege a mi hija, incluso con tu vida si es necesario.**

Afirmando Radamanthys con la cabeza, para después hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó risas en el jardín, dirigiéndose a la ventana para quedarse observando fijamente a Sunna, quien corría alegremente con Hagen.

Apretando la mandíbula y apareciendo un destello ámbar en su mirada_ Después me encargaré de Hagen, Solamente yo puedo protegerla. _Continuando con su camino.

Fin flashback

**Después de eso, comencé a entrenar muy duro y mis sentimientos por ella, crecieron cada día más.** Comentó Radamanthys dejando la espada nuevamente en su lugar.

FLASHBACK

**¡Ondas Infernales! **Exclamó un joven de ojos ambarinos, destruyendo una gran roca con su poder, desapareciendo repentinamente el aura negra que lo había rodeado. **¡Que bien!, Mi poder cada vez es mas fuerte,** sonrió complacido el joven entrecerrando los ojos _Sunna no necesitará a Hagen para protegerla. Conmigo será mas que suficiente... después de todo soy yo el que siempre la acompaña algún sitio._

**Demonios... lo olvidé **Dijo molesto mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia el castillo **Le prometí que la acompañaría a la cueva de las luciérnagas de fuego. **Llegando en una fracción de segundo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la Princesa Sunna **De seguro debe estar molesta. **Caminando por el pasillo escuchó de pronto el sonido de espadas que chocaban en el aire proveniente del salón de entrenamiento, ubicado cerca de un jardín _De seguro debe ser Hagen entrenando con el Príncipe Seiya._

Disponiéndose a retirar de ahí cuando Seiya sin saber de su presencia comentó **Así que mi hermana te pidió que la acompañaras a esa caverna.** Esquivando el ataque de Hagen. **Aun no entiendo porque le gusta tanto ese lugar.**

**Es un hermoso sitio, además hace tiempo que no salíamos los dos, **Habló Hagen **por lo general Radamanthys no se despega de la Princesa.** Sin saber que él los observaba escondido, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Seiya se abalanza con su espada sobre su adversario pero este lo esquiva rápidamente y nuevamente empiezan atacarse, Seiya y Hagen parecían estar en igual de condiciones, los dos peleaban y no daban tregua alguna. Entonces cuando se disponía a atacarlo Hagen, Seiya ágilmente anticipa su ataque logrando quitarle la espada a su contrincante.

**No me digas que estas celoso Hagen, **apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa **mejor dime si al fin te le declaraste. **Ocasionando que Radamanthys apretara fuertemente los puños.

**Sei-ya pe-ro **Balbuceaba Hagen completamente sonrojado **como puedes decir eso.**

**¡Ja¡Ja¡Ja! **Sonrió Seiya sin poder evitar reírse al ver la reacción de su amigo **No tienes que ponerte así pillín, después de todo lo sospeché desde que éramos pequeños, siempre la mirabas con mucha discreción.**

**Este año mi hermana será quien le dé un beso al ganador. ¿Supongo que participaras en el torneo galáctico?** Preguntó con ironía Seiya sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Sin imaginarse que Los ojos de Radamanthys destellaban con una ira, la cual a cada momento se estaba siendo más difícil de contener.

**Así es...** **tengo pensado ganar el torneo y solicitar su mano** Respondió Hagen con firmeza y determinación **después de todo... desde tiempos inmemoriales al ganador se le concede el honor de escoger a una doncella. **Sonriendo radiantemente apareciendo una mirada soñadora en sus ojos **Y no hay nada que yo mas desee, que la Princesa Sunna se convierta en mi prometida.**

**Vaya... **Por lo visto realmente te atrapó mi hermana **¿no** **es cierto?**

Hagen le sonrió respondiendo** Es mi vida, amigo...** **No concibo mi vida, sin ella.** **Aunque... **suspiró y agregó inseguro **espero que ella acepte**.

**Yo creo que lo hará. **Seiya le palmeó la espalda **Tú has estado con nosotros desde niños no creo que le seas indiferente a mi hermana.**

_Eso si yo te permito vivir_ Pensó Radamanthys mientras se alejaba de ahí dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sunna. Abrió la puerta encontrándola dormida en la cama con un libro a su lado, retiro la obra con cuidado y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla sin querer despertarla por completo, trazando el contorno de su rostro con su dedo.

_¡Es tan hermosa!_ Pensó Radamanthys, contemplándola embelesado _Ella es mi__ destino... un destino impuesto por las estrellas al nacer. _**Nadie te apartará de mi lado** susurró antes de besarla de lleno en los labios con una urgencia y una pasión, como si quisiera que se fundiera con él.

**¡Radamanthys que haces aquí!** Exclamó Sunna sorprendida.

**Deseaba verte** Susurró Radamanthys contra sus labios, besándola intempestivamente correspondiendo ella a esas caricias, provocando que comenzara Radamanthys a explorar su boca con su lengua mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo había embrujado. Entregándose ambos completamente a ese sentimiento hasta que quedaron exhaustos y satisfechos uno en brazos del otro.

Ella descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras que Radamanthys la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. **Siempre estarás conmigo. **Besándola en la frente **De ahora en adelante solo pensaras en mi como yo siempre he pensado en ti. Y cuando gane el torneo, mi cielo, nos casaremos.**

**Pero Radamanthys es muy peligroso. **Le dijo Sunna, mirándolo con preocupación

**No te preocupes, **Habló Radamanthys, acariciándole el cabello.

**Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. **Murmuró suavemente Sunna** No quiero perderte... no lo soportaría. **

**Y no lo harás, hermosa. **Susurró Radamanthys contra sus labios** No voy a permitir que otro hombre ponga sus manos sobre mi mujer. **

**Solo ten cuidado. **

Él movió sus ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. **Claro... **Sonrió enternecido _En cuanto a los estorbos me desharé de ellos personalmente... Hagen comprenderá que cometió un error al fijar sus ojos en ella._ Acercándose nuevamente a buscar sus labios, con el propósito de proseguir con sus sesiones amorosas

FIN FLASHBACK

Radamanthys regresó a donde estaba aquella joven recostada, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y la besó en la frente **En el pasado no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer realidad el sueño de tu padre... Pero ahora**** Sun Star jamás volverá a despertar.**** Sentenció**** categóricamente ****Todo volverá a ser como antes.**** Es el momento de poner mis planes en marcha. **Llevándose en brazos a aquella joven,** muy pronto té reunirás con tu contraparte de esta época, amor.** Saliendo de la habitación. Y mientras Radamanthys se prepara para su siguiente movimiento, en la Tierra también se están armando nuevos planes.

TOKIO DE CRISTAL – OBSERVATORIO

Ahí se encuentran reunidos el soberano de Tokio de Cristal junto con las Sailor que han traicionado a la persona que hace tiempo sus reencarnaciones juraron proteger.

**Bien, ya estamos todas reunidas. **Dijo Sailor Varuna.

**Antes que nada creo que merecemos saber como supiste lo que nos sucederá a nosotras y a Tokio de Cristal.** Manifestó Sailor Halley.

**Fui yo quien le revele lo que les espera en el futuro. **Declaro una sombra quien lentamente avanzaba hacia ellas.

**¡¿QUÈ HACES TU AQUI?!** Exclamaron sorprendidas Sailor Sedna y Halley.

**Notas**** de ****Autora**

**¡Wow** Antes que nada no me queda más que agradecerles a todos, simplemente no puedo creerlo 14 reviews en un solo capitulo... casi llegamos a los 70. Es por eso que estoy realmente feliz, aunque claro esto no se hubiera logrado sin su apoyo, en verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de continuar con esta historia. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y que les pareció que Seiya es en realidad el príncipe del reino solar.

Bueno no digo mas solo me queda con responderles a todos aquellos que nos regalaron parte de su tiempo para dejarnos su opinión que es realmente muy valiosa.

1.- Canción Sueño tu boca.- Interprete Raúl

**karenina.-** Como estas karenina, Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Y esperamos seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**Isabella Kou.-** No sabes como me alegra saber que hay personas que les gustan mis historias, y me emocione mucho al saber que esta es una de tus favoritas, espero que todos los capítulos que escribamos sigan siendo de tu agrado y nos seguimos leyendo.

**3rill Cullen.-** Bueno a decir verdad tal vez en lugar de llamarlo majestad, tengan que decirle venado, porque yo creo que los cuernos le van a estar creciendo, ups perdón olvide que no debo tener favoritismo. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia.

**sashenka18.-** Bueno creo que no tardé mucho en actualizar, lastima que ahora mi computadora se daño, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no es justo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y nos leemos luego.

**Vicky.-** Que bueno que te animaste a dejarnos tu opinión, y que continúes leyendo esta historia, que se hizo con el único fin de entretener a sus lectores.

**kaoru himura t.**.- Bueno yo también me sorprendí que tuviera el capitulo pero quisimos hacer un esfuerzo por todos aquellos que capitulo a capitulo continuando leyendo este fic, que bueno que me dijiste que cambiaste el nombre de tu fic, con razón ya no lo encontraba, en cuanto a tus dudas espero contestarlas en el siguiente capitulo. Y sobre el lemon de Endymion con Hina tal vez si haya pero trataremos de no hacerlo como el de Seiya con Serena. Y en cuanto a los otros fics me pondré a trabajar en ellos inmediatamente.

**reicy kou.-** Que bueno que logramos aclarar tus dudas, bueno veremos que futuro le espera a Rini, ya que como puedes ver, al parecer Radamanthys la quiere eliminar si es que ella tiene la llave, aunque aun no decido que haremos con ella, bueno y sobre los cuernos de Darien, creo que si se los tiene bien merecido.

**Roxy Kou.-** Que bueno que ya tenga una cuenta, eso me alegra, y disculpa si en este capitulo no se resuelven tus dudas, te prometo que en el siguiente se resuelvan todas ellas. Que bueno que te gusto, yo creo que posiblemente las muestras de cariño si se sigan dando entre esta pareja, con eso de que Serena se quedará sola... pues... algo puede suceder ¿no?

**Serenalucy.-** Que bueno tenerte nuevamente por estos lugares y que te siga agradando la historia que eso si es lo importante, bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**sakurita souma.- **Me alegra saber que te gustó el capitulo y dime que tal que Seiya es en realidad el príncipe del Astro Rey, y el porque Darien no deja a Serena eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo.

**SailorNight.**- Bueno es posible, y gracias por tus comentarios que ya me dieron ideas para no dejar sólita a Serena ahora que su disque marido se vaya.

**Nicole.-** Hola, antes que nada que bueno que te agradó la historia, que en realidad ese es el único fin, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que son los que me levantan el animo y me hacen decir oye creo que no soy tan mala en esto. Gracias por todo y claro que estaremos en contacto.

**serena evil.-** En verdad me apena que no te haya gustado el lemon, trataremos de mejorar día con día, y gracias por tu comentario, es un aliciente el saber que al menos la manera de escribir es buena. Y sobre todo es un logro que una persona que no le guste Seiya, haya leído la historia.

**Beatriz Ventura.-** Bueno espero que no me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y creo que esa disyuntiva la debe estar teniendo también Serena, sobre si sigue amando a su marido o ya pasó al olvido ( salió en verso sin esfuerzo). En fin nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
